And Then They Were Two
by ben10987654321
Summary: Post Epilogue about 10 years. Bruce has finally passed away leaving only Superman and Wonder Woman as the surviving members of the original seven. What happens when Diana returns and the 2 meet up again? Kal/Diana. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**And then they were two**

Summary: Post Epilogue about 10 years. Bruce has finally passed away leaving only Superman and Wonder Woman as the surviving members of the original seven. What happens when Diana returns and the 2 meet up again? Kal/Diana.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authors Note: My first Superman/Wonder Woman story. Just wanted to write one really so enjoy.

* * *

So here Kal-El was standing at another grave. He was no longer Clark Kent. Clark was dead. He died 5 years ago along with his beloved Lois. He faked Clark's death. Not hard really, he had been planning it for years. After Lois's death he had retreated to his Fortress, needing some time alone to grieve. While there he washed out the grey he had been adding to his hair to allow Clark to live longer in the world. Once it was gone he noticed he did actually have a couple of real grey hairs. A couple. Here he was nearly a hundred and all he had to show for it was a couple of grey hairs. Apart from that he looked as he did 70 years ago. How long would he live? No-one knew. Some scientists speculated that he would live as long as there was a yellow sun in the sky. If that were true he would still be here in 5 billion years when the sun expands into a red giant. He had no children. While it was possible for humans and Kryptonians to have a child, it seems Lois and he were not destined for that fate. She had been pregnant once and it almost killed her when they lost the baby. They had never been successful again after that. He knew it ate at her, not having children but she never said anything and he never raised it.

They're all gone now. The original League members have all given the world everything and passed on. J'onn was lost during the near apocalypse of 09. Strangely he had left instructions on how to have a Martian funeral ceremony. It was almost like he knew he wouldn't survive. Diana left shortly after that, called back home. Her mother was lost during that battle in 09 and it was her duty to take the throne. Kal had thought if Bruce had asked her to stay she would have but he didn't and she left. Kal didn't know if she was alive or not. In either case she was beyond his reach on a island hidden by magic so she may as well be dead. He missed their little talks though. She had always been a good friend. It seems odd thinking back on it. The princess and the farm boy who shouldn't have anything in common but like him Diana tried to see the good in people, even men.

Wally paid the price of his hyper accelerated metabolism. It shortened his life in half but it was a good life. Wally married and had twins. He and Lois used to baby-sit them. God even as toddlers they were zipping about. It was a good thing he was nearly as fast as Wally. He actually missed their races. Yeah it seems silly grown men having races but Wally liked having someone who could keep up with him. He honestly didn't know who was really faster, he had long believed Wally was slightly but in races they always seemed to end up a dead heat. He enjoyed the races for the same reasons. It was good to just to let go and have some fun every so often. This world was like cardboard to him. It was incredibly frustrating at times. Always having to be in control and gentle especially around Lois. How he would have loved to been able to embrace her with his full strength, no holding back, nothing between them but that was never possible. Kal wiped the tear that had fallen down his cheek.

John and Shayera lived a good life. Thinking back on it John had wasted too much time fighting his feelings. Kal knows better than anyone how short life is, John was just stupid. Eventually they got together. Only took a near apocalypse to accomplish it. They had a son Rex, his fellow league member now. He has Shayera's temper, not always a good thing but even he is aging. Kal can see it. How many will he have to watch grow old and die before its his turn? John lived till about 20 years ago and Shayera a few years later. As it turned out Thangarians have a similar life span to a human and both had lived hard lives. It takes its toll in the end.

Finally we come to Bruce. It is Bruce's grave he is standing at now. The service is over. His son's have gone home. His son's Terry and Matt, a product of Amanda Waller's last project Batman Beyond. Kal had not attended her funeral. Bruce did though. He thought even she deserved someone to say goodbye. Perhaps he was right. In either case Kal had been on a mission so even if he had wanted to he couldn't of gone. Kal had once joked that Bruce was too stubborn to die. He wished that was true. Bruce had certainly lasted longer than even Bruce thought he would. He lasted long enough to see his son take on the Batman mantle. Terry even took the Wayne name, Terry McGuiness Wayne it was now. Bruce has left everything to him and his wife Dana and their children. Typical Bruce had obviously planned it long ago. So here Kal is standing in Gotham, Bruce buried next to his parents. The world still calls Kal Superman but he no longer wears the red and blue. Its mostly black these days. He still has his family's crest on it and he misses the cape but it didn't seem to fit anymore. Then there was one, him, the last man standing. Typical of his life really. He should have died long ago. He was always the one who went in first. Luthor should of killed him several times over. God even he was gone now. Both his enemies and his friends, Kal was going to outlive them all. The only question was would he be alone for the rest of his life? He is interrupted by a voice from behind. "Excuse me". Its female and Kal turns round. "Diana?"

Then they were two.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana, formerly Princess, now Queen of the Amazons was flying towards Gotham. It had been so long since she was in man's world. It had changed a lot, especially Gotham. Gotham used to be full of old buildings now it was dominated by modern ones. She noticed cars could now fly. Technology had obviously advanced quite a bit while she had been on Themyscira. She had returned because she needed help. Ares had somehow managed to break out the most dangerous and powerful warriors in Hades. They now laid siege to her home. Many of her sisters had fallen in battle. In desperation she had turned to the Oracle for guidance.

Diana walked into the Oracle's temple. "Oh great and wise Oracle, I beseech your guidance and wisdom"

"Come forward Diana" the Oracle signalled to her.

Diana walked forward to the crystal the Oracle saw the future through. The Oracle looked into it. "You seek guidance on your war with Ares"

"Yes"

"You will lose"

Diana was shocked "What? It can't be. There must be a way"

"Not within the Laws set down by the Gods"

"Ares doesn't seem to care for those. Why hasn't he been stopped by the others?"

"A God's path is his own"

That is not helpful. "But Hera said we would be protected"

"Hera and Zeus travel along different roads. Sometimes they head in the same direction, sometimes in the opposite"

"In other words they're arguing again" Hera give me strength. "They're arguing so no-one is enforcing the rules".

"You possess much wisdom" the Oracle continued to look in her crystal.

"Not enough to see a solution" Oh Athena I really could use your help. Wait if no-one is enforcing the rules why should I follow them. She said there was no way within the Law which means "What way exists outside the Law?"

The Oracle finally turned and looked at Diana. "Come look into the crystal". Diana did so. The Oracle speaks "At the side of the grave of a former love you will find the means to defeat Ares"

Diana looked in the crystal. It was a graveyard. The image focused in on one particular grave. Diana read the name. Wayne. Bruce? Diana now understood how this would break the Law. Nothing from man's world was permitted on Themyscira but Ares had to be stopped. She would accept the punishment whatever it was.

Diana left the temple and met with her generals. Unsurprisingly they were unhappy about her leaving but she had to leave. They were losing and even she lacked the power to fight a god such as Ares, she had to go.

* * *

Diana flew to the graveyard or at least where she believed it was. It had been a long time. She was flying towards Bruce's grave. Of course he would be dead by now, they probably all were. Oh Hera sometimes she hated her immortality. She had loved Bruce but when her mother had died the title of Queen fell to her. Bruce didn't ask her not to go. Part of her had been desperate for him to ask. Bruce always took his mission too seriously and he seems to think everyone else should take theirs just as seriously. The only other one she knew for certain was dead was J'onn. She missed him a lot. He was one of her best friends. She was devastated when he died. It was a great sacrifice and she's sure J'onn is now reunited with his family. She missed them all really. Wally could always make her laugh even if she didn't always show it. She had seen John and Shayera reunite. When she left she was sad she wouldn't see them or their children but she knew that they were always destined to be together even if John was a bit slow in realising that himself. Clark. She smiled when she thought of him. He was always a good friend. He was someone you could always talk to and not nearly as naïve as people thought he was. She had even become friends with Lois before she left. She could never quite work out what Clark saw in her. He was always so calm and she was so fiery. When he told Lois who he was, she wouldn't talk to him for days. Gods, he was so depressed. He would mope around the Watchtower. If only people could have seen him. The world's most powerful man laid low by his love for a woman. They're has to some irony in that. Anyway it all worked out in the end, she even attended the wedding.

Diana finally sees the graveyard and flies down. She walks through it and soon comes to the Wayne plot. Standing next to a freshly dug grave is tall, large man dressed in black. Is this who the Oracle sent her to find? She walks up behind him "Excuse me". He turns around. On his chest is that S she knows so well "Superman?"

Kal just stares at her. She looks exactly as he remembers, well almost. She looks tired and is that a scar on her left arm? He can't remember exactly what was capable of hurting her. "Diana. Is that really you?"

Diana looks at him. He is so unchanged. She notices a couple of grey hairs but otherwise you couldn't see any difference in him. She had no idea he would age this slowly. She hugs him. "Clark"

He hugs her back. "Its Kal now"

Diana breaks the hug. "Sorry. What?"

"I go by my Kryptonian name of Kal now"

"Oh. Well Kal its great to see you again"

"You too. Why are you here?" He then curses his stupidity. They're at Bruce's grave Kal.

"Well that's a long story but.." Diana remembers she's at Bruce's grave "can I have a few minutes"

"Sure" Kal walks away a distance.

Diana kneels down to the grave. "Hello Bruce. It seems I'm too late. We just never got a break did we. I just want you to know I never forgot about you. You were a great warrior and friend and I will mourn your passing" She stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes. Once she regains her composure she walks over to where Clark, no Kal, is waiting.

Kal watches her. Even though it's a sad day with Bruce's passing he's happy. He has one friend left, one he knows he can't outlive. She is still so beautiful. He had always seen that. Anyway looks had never been that important to him as he often used to tease Lois about. He smiled slightly. He tried to focus on his good memories with Lois. Diana talked to Bruce, he didn't eavesdrop. That's private. She stands up wiping tears away. Yeah he's done that a few times over the years. She walks over "You alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Its just apart from J'onn and my mother I've never lost anyone that close"

"I understand. You said you had a story to tell"

"Yes it's a long one" she says with some weariness

She really looks tired. "Come on I have a place you can rest and then tell me". With that Kal flies up and Diana follows.

* * *

When they hit the Arctic it becomes clear to Diana where they're heading. His Fortress of Solitude. Once inside she looks around and shakes her head. He has collected even more stuff. In fact it looks like he is living here.

"Are you hungry?" Kal breaks her out of her trance "Starving"

He smiles "Right make yourself comfy and I'll get you something" With that he is off.

Diana looks at the empty space for a second. Still faster than a speeding bullet. She goes back to looking around. He is defiantly living here. She sees a number of souvenirs from his battles. Some she is familiar with, a lot she isn't. It has been a long time. They are numerous photos around. She has a look. There are a lot of Lois. She couldn't help but notice how she got older in them, in fact so did Kal. He had obviously been adding grey to his hair to make it look like he was ageing. They were others of their fiends. Wally and his twins. They had been born just before she left. He was over the moon when they had been born. Hey John and Shayera's wedding. She picked that one up. It looked like they had had a nice day, that was good. The next one had them holding a baby. Shayera looked so proud in it.

"Rex"

Diana looks round, it's Kal. "His name is Rex Stewart or Warhawk as he is called in the League"

"He joined the League. John and Shayera allowed that"

"Are you kidding of course not but he is Shayera's son and I mean that in every sense of the term"

Diana understood that. Unbelievably stubborn. That's what Shayera was. Diana watches Kal's face sadden.

"They're all gone now Diana. Its just you and I left"

"And Lois?"

"5 years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Humans die Diana. They age and wither while the rest of us go on"

Wow that sounded harsh. She had never heard such coldness in his voice and when did he see himself apart from the human race. The cold look in his eyes lasted for a second and then they seemed to spark back up.

"So is they're anything in particular you want to drink?"

"No, no, water's fine."

"Right, I'll be back in a minute" Kal zipped off again. Up here is his Fortress he had long stopped pretending to move at a human pace. He found himself rather pleased to be cooking again for more than just himself. He got a glass of water for Diana and returned. By now she was sitting on the couch. "Here's you water. Dinner will be a little while yet"

Diana takes the glass "Thank you" She takes a drink. "Do you live up here now?"

Kal raises an eyebrow "You noticed that huh"

"I don't mean to pry"

"No you're not. I live here some of the time. The rest of the time I live in the tower in Metropolis. I haven't bothered to create a new identity for myself so I can't exactly live in the world at the moment"

New identity? "So does that mean Clark is.."

"Dead. Yes. I faked it a few months after Lois died. Officially my body is lost at sea. Well I better check on dinner" Shaking off his sad memories Kal was back off to his kitchen.

Diana watched him zip off again. Life had seemed to finally worn even him down. She was kind of sad. His eternal optimism in the better aspects of human nature had always been something she admired.

Kal checked on dinner. New technology meant it didn't take long to cook anymore. He was battling his emotions. He was happy Diana was here but equally she seemed to bring up painful memories he had tried to ignore. He pushed his feelings down as he had for the previous 5 years and put dinner on plates. He then walked back through and placed dinner on his table. "Diana!"

She heard him shout and she walked to the nearby table. It smelled great, even though she wasn't sure exactly what it was. "What is it?"

"Oh technically it synthetic. Can't get real meat anymore. Its meant to be lamb. I hope its ok, I'm a little out of practise in cooking for someone else"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Diana took a bit. She didn't know what he was worried about. She noticed he was waiting for a response "Its fine Kal"

He smiled and started eating. After the meal they are both sitting on the couch. "So Diana what brings you back?"

"It started when Ares broke some of the most dangerous warriors out of Hades. Now his army lays siege to my home. Many of my sisters have fallen in battle" Tears started to flow down Diana's face as she spoke. Kal got a tissue for her. "Thanks". She wiped her tears. "Anyway I went to the Oracle for guidance and she told me I would find the means to defeat Ares at the graveside of a former love"

"Bruce?" Kal was slightly perplexed.

Diana nodded. "So I flew to Gotham, bumped into you and you know the rest"

"Do you think the Oracle meant me as the means to defeat Ares?"

"I don't know Kal. I just know we're losing" Tears flowed again and Kal wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Diana could no longer hold back the loss she had been feeling for weeks now. She poured out her pain. Kal just held her. Despite her pain it felt comforting. Eventually her tears stopped. The tiredness she had also been ignoring took hold and her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

After Diana cried for several minutes Kal noticed she had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. He laid her down and gently stroked the hair off her face. She needed rest. He would make do with the couch. He laid down and considered what to do. Diana was his friend and needed help but he was going to a place of magic. He could actually die. He didn't want to die, yet if he was killed, was he really bothered? He had already seen so many friends die and it seemed probable he would have to watch their children and their grand-children die as well. It was so painful. How did Diana do it? He never knew her exact age but he knew enough to know it was at least a couple of thousand years. He sighed loudly. Truthfully he hadn't decided yet. What was the right thing to do? It use to be so simple. He just automatically knew what the right thing was. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kal wakes up in his old apartment in Metropolis. He looks around.

"You're finally up Smallville"

He turns to the door. "Lois?" She is young and beautiful, just like he remembers with her dark hair. She is in the red dressing gown he had bought her one Christmas.

"Of course Lois. Who else would I be?"

He dashes up "Oh Lois". As soon as he hugs her though she turns to dust and blows away in the breeze.

"No, NO!" Kal falls to his knees crying.

"Clark" it was a whisper on the wind.

"Lois?"

"Clark" it seems to be coming from outside. He pulls back the curtains and they turn to dust in his hands. He looks outside. The buildings are falling apart with age. In the streets there is no-one, not a even a sound. There isn't a single voice. He's alone. Overhead the red sun dominates the sky. The oceans have boiled, there is nothing but dust. He screams at the sun and collapses in tears. "I don't want to be alone" he mutters over and over.

A soft voice spoke "You're not alone"

Kal woke up on the couch, Diana was cradling his head. Tears were streaming down his face. She was rocking him like a child.

Diana had been woken up by screams. She rushed up to find Kal on the couch having a nightmare. He was repeating over and over how he doesn't want to be alone. She could see the tears. She cradled his head, soothing him like a child. She told him he wasn't alone and he woke up. He put his arms around her and cried while she rocked him gently.

Eventually Kal's tears stopped but he still hugged Diana "I'm sorry I woke you"

"Its ok, returning the favour. Want to talk about it?"

"Its just a dream I have from time to time."

"What happens?"

"I'm alone. I'm outlived everyone I have ever loved and ended up alone on a dead barren Earth. How do you do it Diana? How do you go on?"

Oh Hera give me strength. Is that what's troubling him. Diana coped because she had always know she would live forever. It seemed Kal had never thought about how long he would live so didn't know how to cope. "You cherish the memory and go on. As long as you remember them they never really die"

Kal hadn't moved. Being held by Diana was comforting. It had actually been a while since anyone had held him in any way.

"Besides" Diana continued "I'm immortal. I won't be leaving you. I'll always be around"

"That's what I used to say to Lois before she knew who I was. She would ask; Will I see you around? and I replied I'm always around. She never realised how true that was" a smile came back to him.

Diana smiled and shook her head. He practically told her who he was and she never figured it out. The saying Love is Blind really holds.

Kal sat himself up. "Well you should get some sleep. We have a long way to fly tomorrow"

"We?"

"I'll help after all its why I'm here" Diana was right about cherishing the memories. Lois never asked him to stop being Superman. Who was he if he didn't help a friend in need. If Lois was here she would be practically kicking him out and telling him to get on with it.

Now that sounded like Diana's friend. "You should get some sleep as well"

"You know all I really need is the sun's energy. Sleep is more a mental thing for me"

"That may be true but Ares is a powerful God. Your mind will need to be sharp"

"Yes Maam" Kal salutes "Or is that Yes your Majesty"

"Call me your Majesty again and I'll kick your butt"

"You can try but I should mention that all these decades under a yellow sun has made me stronger than you remember"

Great Hera. He already possessed powers to rival a god when she first knew him. "You still need your rest"

"So do you" Kal leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he realised he had done it.

Diana was slightly surprised by that kiss. It reminded her of when she was little. Her mother would kiss her on the forehead when she would go to bed. It felt nice. Diana smiled and went back off to bed.

Kal lay back down. Why had he kissed her? He use to kiss Lois like that when they lay in bed together. Maybe he just did it out of his loneliness which he has to admit is less today than it was yesterday. He closed his eyes and tried to forget his nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long. Honestly I got stuck, moved onto something else and I'm afraid that took up all my time. Hopefully now I'm back in the swing of this story I can get the other chapters up faster.

* * *

Kal was up at the crack of dawn as always. Even after all these years he hadn't worked out if that was due to his biology or the fact he grew up on a farm. Ah Smallville, he missed it. The quietness of it all. He found the simple life of a farmer relaxing when he was growing up. Funny that. He had sold the farm years ago now, shortly after his mom died. Another person he missed greatly. They were so many now that had gone. Oh well he should get up and make breakfast. He peeked on Diana, she was still sleeping. Maybe pancakes or waffles or both. Boy he was really out of practise at this.

Diana woke up to the smell of cooking. Still the boy scout. She had noticed a shower and decided to take one. She peeled her armour off and stepped under the hot water. It had been ages since she did this. The water feels great on her skin. She washes herself and fingers the scar on her arm, Ares doing. She swears to any god listening she'll get him back for that. She would have breakfast and then she and Kal would fly back to Themyscira. She stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel. Once she was dried she started to out her armour on. At that moment Kal walked in carrying her breakfast "Diana!"

Kal walked in to find Diana undressed. Even though she had her back to him, he couldn't stop himself from staring. Like a goddess her body was flawless and perfectly shaped. "I…I'm sorry". He was blushing and worse naughty thoughts were going through his mind. He turned and left. Oh god. It had been a while since he had been with a woman but he had never thought of Diana as anything but a friend so how come thoughts of holding that very naked body he had just seen close to him entered his head. It's just because you're lonely Kal. You don't want to emotionally invest yourself in anyone else especially considering that you're away to fight a war.

Diana had peered over her shoulder when Kal walked in. He had blushed. Yet he stayed longer than he should have. He had looked over her body, she was sure. It made her feel, she wasn't sure actually but there was a distinct warmth that had come over her body. No she couldn't be attracted to Kal could she? Sure he was a great warrior and friend and despite his age he was a man any woman would still desire strongly. She tried to push that notion away and finished putting her armour back on. She was about to fight a war with Ares to the finish, she couldn't handle any emotional attachments right now. She hoped Aphrodite was listening. Diana walked out to find Kal had placed her breakfast down on the table.

"I'm sorry Diana"

"It's fine Kal. These things happen." Diana sits down at the table. "Thank you for making breakfast"

"No problem. It's still the most important meal of the day especially if your going into battle"

"Kal you do know magic exists there. You could die"

"Never stopped me before besides it's not like a do a lot of good around here lately. Since Lois died my League missions have been at a minimum"

"Do you want to talk about Lois?"

"I can't. Not yet anyway". He can't deal with that at the moment.

"If you ever need to talk I'm a good listener"

"Thank you and the reverse is true, if you ever need to talk about anything"

"I know" Diana smiled and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast they started to fly towards Themyscira. Kal turns to Diana "So how are you going to justify a man being on Themyscira?"

"I'm the Queen remember and besides no-one seems to care much for the laws these days. If they did Ares wouldn't be attacking and I wouldn't be here"

"In which case I'm sort of glad Ares did attack. It's nice seeing you again" Kal says with a half smile.

Diana didn't answer but she agreed with him. It was nice to see him. She really should have found time in all these years to visit her friends.

They arrive at the island to find Ares forces laying siege to the walled part of the city. Thousands of troops are attacking, trying to breach the walls. The walls are being pounded by catapults and siege towers are being slowly pushed forward. It seems Ares took advantage of Diana's absence and launched an offensive. "We need to go help" Diana tells Kal.

"I understand. I'll be your air support"

Diana looks at him confused. What she sees is his eyes glow red followed quickly by one of the siege towers being cut to pieces. It is soon followed by the others. The catapults are also soon reduced to shattered pieces of wood as Kal flies about at such speed even Diana can barely follow him. Diana spots Ares with a face full of anger. He orders a retreat and his armies are soon pulling back. Kal floats up next to her. " I assume they'll be back"

"Yes. As soon as they have rebuilt. Come on I have to check on my sisters"

Kal nods in agreement and follows Diana. As soon as they land he finds dozens of weapons trained on him. Oh yeah. This is going to go well.

"Lower your weapons" Diana orders. "He's a guest"

"He's a man" one of the warriors shouts.

"And I invited him to help us defeat Ares" Diana responds.

"You will have to explain that to the council". Phillipus who had been her mother's general stepped forward.

"I will on the condition Kal will not be harmed until I have been heard"

Phillipus bows. "As you wish your Majesty but he will be kept under guard at all times"

"Agreed" Diana responds knowing she has pushed this as far as she can for the moment.

"I will summon the council" Phillipus decrees as she leaves and Diana bows to her.

Kal is still surrounded by Amazonian warriors as Diana comes up to him. "That went well I thought"

Diana chuckles "Better than I thought actually. I half expected them to demand your immediate execution"

"Oh well then I'm glad this is going so well. How long until the council meets you?"

"Depends on what they are doing. All Amazonians even those who sit on the ruling council are trained to fight. I have no doubt they were leading the defence"

"Are you a god?". A young Amazonian, virtually a girl had appeared behind Kal. He slowly turned around remembering the guards surrounding him. He looked down on her since she was about a foot shorter than he was. "Why do you think that?" Kal asks with a kind voice.

"I saw you fly and you destroyed their weapons with beams from your eyes. Only the gods can do such things"

Diana steps in "Zoë. This is Superman. Remember the stories I use to tell you about him"

The girl nods. She use to love Diana's stories about Superman and the Justice League and her adventures in Man's world. Zoë sees him wearing black and white "I thought you said he wore red and blue"

Kal laughs. "I decided a change was needed but if it helps this symbol on my chest is the crest of my family. Only I wear it"

"Why only you?"

"Because I have no other family. I'm the last one left" Kal says.

"Did they die in battle?" Zoë asks.

"Zoë!" Diana exclaims worried how Kal would take that question.

"Its alright Diana. My parents died to ensure that I would live. They sacrificed their lives to save me when our home was destroyed. I use to have a cousin as well but she left for some place far away. Some place I can never reach". That's right Kara is now living in the 29th century.

"Diana says you were blessed by Apollo"

Kal understood that. That's what Diana had said to him when he told her how he got his power from the sun. "That's right. I get my power from the sun"

Phillipus returns and bows to Diana "The council will see you now"

Diana returns the bow "Very well. Is Kal permitted to come to listen to his fate?"

"He is. His past actions in helping us has allowed him a small margin of leeway. Follow me"

Kal walks besides Diana. "I'm glad I'm still remembered around here"

"That's probably my doing. I often tell the young ones about my time in Man's world"

"I was wanting to ask you about that. How come there are children here?"

"You mean when we're all women"

Kal nods.

"Every so often an Amazon is allowed to leave here and enter Man's World. It's actually fairly common for them to take lovers while they're there."

"Why?" Kal asks.

"I believe the term is every so often we get broody. At least that's what Shayera called it"

"If it's not too personal a question, What about you?"

"I can't have children. It was the price laid down when I was brought to life from clay. No man of this world can father a child with me"

"I'm sorry. Lois and I couldn't seem to have children either" A tear forms in his eye.

Diana noted that was a rare titbit about his life with Lois he hadn't been prepared to share earlier. Of course she should have noted it earlier when he said he was the last one of his family. Diana places her hand on his arm "I'm sorry to hear that"

Kal doesn't say anything but he doesn't remove her hand either. Diana notes it as a sign of progress. One of these days he'll have to talk about Lois. Diana can see he needs to unburden himself sooner or later. When they reach the council chamber Kal is escorted to a corner while Diana takes her place on the throne in the centre of the room. The council members sit in a semicircle around her. Diana stands "Honoured members of the council. You have no doubt heard by now that I have brought the man known to you as Superman to Themyscira. I did this in full knowledge that it broke our laws. I hope you will allow me to explain my reasons before you reach judgement"

The leader of the council Althea stands up "Your Majesty we are aware of your actions. We will allow you to explain yourself". Althea sits back down

"Thank you. Then let me start by being blunt. We are losing this war. We all know that. We keep fighting in the hope that the Gods will step in and save us. They won't."

There are murmurs of discontent at that statement. Diana continues "I visited the Oracle. She has foreseen our defeat. I asked her for any solution, even one that broke our laws. She showed me our salvation. That salvation is that man in the corner" Diana points to Kal. "I will accept any punishment my actions warrant but I ask this council to delay that decision until this war is over and Ares has been defeated. I beg this council to let Superman help us to end this once and for all. Thank you" Diana sits back down and lets out a large breath.

Althea stands up once more "We will discuss what you have said. You will have the decision of the council shortly"

Diana nods and stands once more. She leaves the chamber and Kal and his guards do as well. Once outside "Nice speech" Kal remarks.

"Thanks"

"Will you really accept whatever punishment they hand out?"

"I knew there would be a price to pay when I left. I accepted it as a price worth paying if I can stop Ares"

"How do we stop him?"

"You're assuming the council will let you"

"Call me an eternal optimist. So how do we?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The problem is that he controls the door to the underworld. He had a new key forged. I mean it doesn't matter how many of his army we kill. They die, they go to the underworld and…"

"And Ares just frees them again" Kal finishes.

"You see the problem"

Kal nods "We need to destroy the key, like you did before. Last time everything ended up being sucked back in"

"That's what would probably happen this time. Problem is that Ares' entire army is between us and the key. Not even you could get through them all"

Kal thought about it. "We need to attack them"

"What?"

"They've retreated. We need to attack before they rebuild their siege weapons but more importantly we need to create a way through them to reach the key"

Diana wasn't sure what surprised her most. That peace loving Kal had actually thought that idea up or the fact she was actually considering it.

"Excellent strategy" Phillipus had heard the two of them talking.

Diana turned to her "You agree that we should attack?"

"Yes. Of course if we fail to reach the key then it will be a suicide attack. None of us will survive"

Diana thought in it a bit more "We would need to begin preparations immediately and attack as soon as possible"

"I'll see to it" Phillipus says.

Diana blinked. "But the council haven't reached a decision yet"

"Exactly. Until they do you are Queen and I am sworn to obey you."

Diana smiles "Thank you"

Phillipus returns the smile "Your mother would be proud"

Diana's eyebrow rises "My mother was a stickler for the laws"

"True but once she made a decision she saw it through regardless"

Kal chuckles "In other words they're both stubborn"

Diana gives him a unapproving glare.

"Sorry. That was out of place"

Diana sighs "Unfortunately you're right. I am stubborn"

"That's not always a bad thing Diana" Kal comments.

"I will go and plan our attack with the other generals" Phillipus bows and departs.

"So what do we do about Ares himself? As I recall Gods are immortal" Kal asks Diana

"They are but if we can trap him in the underworld with his army even he won't be able to leave"

"So we have to force someone who's stronger than either of us through a gate to the underworld. That about right?"

Diana nods.

Kal smiles at her "And I thought this was going to be hard" he jokes.

Diana can't help but laugh. She had almost forgotten his sense of humour. He rarely showed it in public.

She stops when the door to the council chambers reopen. "The council has reached it's decision" one of the guards told them.

"That was quick" Kal comments

Yes it was quick Diana thinks. Only question is, is that a good thing or a bad thing?


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out Diana got as much as she had hoped for. The council had agreed to delay the decision of her punishment and had agreed to allow Kal to stay to help fight the war. She went to check in with her generals after that. They had drawn up a workable plan on how to reach the doorway to the Underworld. First thing tomorrow they would attack Ares' army. It is approaching sunset by the time Diana finishes the meeting with her generals. She looks for Kal but he nowhere to be seen. Where did he go off to? she thinks.

Once the council had decided Kal could stay they released him from being constantly guarded and he spent the day looking around the island. Well the part of it still under the control of the Amazons. As he walked around he considered historians would love to come here. A perfectly preserved ancient Greek society still living as they did 2000 years ago. He had flown over fields of crops and it had reminded him of growing up in Smallville. Maybe he shouldn't have sold the farm but at the time he hadn't seen much point in keeping it. Well perhaps that's a discussion he should have with himself after all this was over. Soon he was going into battle, something he hadn't done in a while. He hoped he wasn't out of practice.

"Kal!"

Kal turns at Diana's voice. He was now sitting on top of the city walls looking at the sun go down. Diana floats up and sits beside him.

"Hi Diana. How did your meeting go?"

"Fine. You could have helped you know?"

"Nah. Truthfully I'm a little out of practice"

That confused Diana. Wait he had said something similar before in the Fortress. "You said you hadn't been doing a lot of league missions. If I may ask why not?"

Kal sighs. "Because since Lois died I'm not the person I use to be. It use to be so easy, I just knew the right thing to do"

Diana looks at him sadly "But not anymore"

Kal shakes his head "Now I tend to second guess myself. I mean I even had to think twice about helping you"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I mean even you could die here"

"Like that stopped me before. I fought Doomsday without a second thought because I couldn't allow it to hurt innocent people. I travelled alone to Apokolips and fought Darkseid single handily. No Diana I've changed. When Lois died I think something in me died with her"

Diana tried to study Kal's face but it was close to unreadable. Then suddenly a small smile appears on his face. "It was because of Lois I came here. I was lying on the couch thinking and I could almost hear her voice telling me to get off my backside and help you. She never was very subtle"

Diana smiles as well "I know. In fact I have personal experience of it. You remember all that press speculation that you and I were a couple?"

Kal smirks "Yeah I do. Lois kicked me out the bedroom and made me sleep on the couch for a week"

"She came to see me and said that if she found out that I had laid a hand on you she would find a way to kill me, immortal or not"

"Did she"

Diana studies his tone. It wasn't anger or surprise which meant "You knew!"

Kal laughs "Yep. Super hearing remember. That and Lois talked in her sleep"

"It's not funny. I was worried about even talking to you for a while after that. I was afraid I'd ruin your relationship and hurt our friendship"

Kal stifles his laughter "I'm sorry". He then burst out laughing again. Between the fits of laughter he chokes out "It's just you, intimidated by Lois. I've seen you stare down Hades himself"

Diana couldn't help herself and she soon found herself laughing as well. She soon notices however that Kal's laughter has turned into sobs. She stops and sees tears running down his face. "Kal?" She places her hand on his shoulder.

He leans into her and she cradles his head. "I miss her" he says through his tears.

"I know" Diana replies softly.

"I loved her because she treated me as a normal person. Not as an alien. Not as some superhero but just for who I was but that person doesn't exist anymore. He died with her. I'm not Clark Kent from Smallville. I am Kal-El of Krypton but the problem is I don't know who he is"

Tears still stream down Kal's face while Diana continues to hold him. Well at least they got to the bottom of his self doubt. He isn't sure who he is anymore. Diana takes a breath "Kal I've seen you have doubts before but in the end you always do the right thing"

Kal wipes some tears off his face "I had doubts about how to do the right thing. I never doubted what that was"

"You say you don't know who Kal-El is but your Fortress is a memorial to your parents and your people. Therefore you must have thought that becoming Superman was the way to honour them"

"The problem is Diana I've been 3 people. Superman is a symbol for truth and justice. Clark is the farm boy from Kansas and Kal-El is the last survivor of Krypton. Superman hasn't changed but Clark is dead and I have never really been Kal-El. I don't know how to be Kal-El"

"Is Clark dead?" Diana simply asks.

Kal raises his head and looks at Diana with a puzzled expression.

Diana continues "I met Clark's parents. The morals they taught him were and still are the core of Superman. So therefore is Clark really dead?" With that Diana gets up "Get some rest. We attack at sunrise"

Diana flies off leaving Kal with some serious thinking to do.

* * *

The next morning just before sunrise Kal floats down beside Diana at the head of the Amazonian army. He had though about what she had said the day before. He had concluded she had a point about his moral core. That had come from his parents. Perhaps he had been too eager to bury Clark so he could bury his pain over losing Lois. God he had actually spoke to Diana about her. He had barely spoken to anyone about her in 5 years. He had shed tears and he notices the world looked different. Her loss still hurt but the world seemed to have more colour in it now. He notices the tense look on Diana's face. She is carrying way too much of this by herself. There was still a few minutes till sunrise. He speaks to Diana "Thank you for listening to me last night"

"It's not a problem" Diana turns to look at Kal. Hmm he seems, she can't quite place it. Lighter perhaps. Perhaps she had managed to make a dent in his impossibly thick head that would help him come to terms with things. Well she could work on that tomorrow, assuming they survived today. "You ready for this?"

"Nope but that never stopped me before"

Diana notices he's got that goofy smile on his face. Oh Gaea they are in so much trouble.

The sun rises and Kal lets it's first rays energise him "So shall we?"

"We shall" Diana replies. She turns to Phillipus and nods. Phillipus raises her sword and the gates open and the army marches out towards the doorway to the underworld.

The battle plan is a fairly simple one. It's basically a diversion to pull Ares army out if its position of guarding the gate while a small force lead by Kal and Diana sneak in and destroy the key. It seems to be working as Kal and Diana enter the temple of Athena with half a dozen warriors. They find no-one and work their way to the hidden doorway. They descend the stairs slowly and enter the cavern where the gateway and the key are. They arrive to find it unguarded. They hide behind a rock outcropping as they assess the situation.

Kal notices that this is going way too well "I think we were expected" he says.

One of the warriors looks at him confused "What do you mean? It's deserted. Our plan worked"

"Superman is right" Diana answers. "Ares would never leave it unguarded. It only looks deserted"

"Trap" Kal states.

"Trap" Diana responds.

"Oh well. I hate to disappoint. I'll go" Kal stands up.

"You sure?" Diana asks.

"Someone has to" With that Kal flies towards the key. Before he reaches it though he's hit by a ball of energy and flies off into the wall of the cavern. There is no sign of where the ball came from but Diana knows who's responsible. Ares. An army of the dead rises from the ground and marches towards them.

"We must reach the key" Diana tells the others. They all get up and rush at the army. They slowly make their way towards the key guarding each other's back. But as with Kal a ball of energy appears as they approach. Diana throws herself out of the way. The ball hit's the ground and explodes. Oh Hera her sisters. Diana sits up and tries to find them. The explosion has decimated the undead army. She finds one of her sisters and crawls over to her. "Cleo?" Diana feels for a pulse. There is none. Diana shakily gets to her feet, picks up her sword and walks towards the key. As she nears it a pillar of flame blocks her path. The flame starts to die and assume a human shape. Diana feels her blood boil with rage at the figure that appears. "Ares" she hisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Ares had been planning for this moment for decades. In his hand is a new key for the gateway to the Underworld. He had got Hades to agree to be his ally by promising to release him. What a fool. Ares would leave him to rot forever but of course he didn't know that. On the other side of the door Hades had assembled an army for him. As soon as he opened it they would attack the Amazons and no-one would stop him. He had stoked another argument between Zeus and Hera. Wasn't hard considering Zeus was having yet another affair with a mortal. With them at each others throats no-one was around to enforce the rules that barred him from Themyscira. He slid the key in the slot and smiled. He would soon get revenge on Diana for her constant interference in his plans over the years.

"Stop!" a voice commanded.

Ares turned around and smiles. Looks like he will get his revenge sooner than expected "Your Majesty. You honour me with your presence"

Diana had sensed something was wrong. She couldn't explain the feeling or where it had come from but she had been drawn to this god forsaken place. It had fallen to her upon her mother's death to guard the gateway to the Underworld. She had actually woken up from her sleep and rushed down here only to find Ares. She had been having a dream about this place. Her mother had been in it warning her of grave danger. Ares. There weren't the words to describe how much she loathed him. He lived to cause to war, death and destruction and not for any purpose. Not to conquer or rule but to just create a state of constant warfare. She didn't know how he was here. He shouldn't be. There were laws set down by Hera herself. Of course she always knew Ares could care less but even he wouldn't risk the punishment of breaking them. Diana's problems grow when she sees that Ares has somehow constructed a new key.

Hades.

Hades had to be in on this. That monster. She hates him probably more than she hates Ares. "What did you promise Hades to get his help?" Diana demands.

Ares smiles "Oh you know the usual. Freedom from his eternal banishment, a kingdom on Earth to rule, some father daughter reunion time"

Diana felt ill. That monster was not her father.

Ares notices Diana's face gets a horrified look upon it "Oh sorry, I forgot you and he have some issues"

Diana's face hardens "He is not my father. I was forged from clay. Now it's time for you to leave"

Ares chuckles "Oh no. I'm just getting started but if you want to make me leave". Ares draws his sword "You are welcome to try"

Diana grabs a sword lying on the ground and charges at him. Ares blocks her first attack. "Not bad" he comments.

Diana ignores him and attacks again. Ares dodges to the side and swipes at her exposed side. Diana barely avoids the blow and rolls off.

"Oh come on now. You can do better. Your mother at least had me working up a sweat" Ares mocks her.

Diana is infuriated at the mention of her mother and lunges at Ares.

Perfect he's gotten her to attack in anger. Her strike is off and Ares manages to knock the sword out of her hand. In one fluid motion he then swings his sword and cuts a deep gash in her left arm.

Diana cries out at the pain. She instinctively grabs her arm. Ares summons a ball of energy in his hand and strikes her, throwing her back. She lands on the ground in a heap.

Ares walks back to the key "Oh Diana, running would be a good idea" he says as he turns the key and the gates swing open.

Diana gets to her feet. He's right and she hates it. She has to warn her sisters. She turns and flees back up the stairs. Behind her she can hear the mass cries of thousands as they pour through the gate.

Ares laughs inwardly as he watches Diana retreat. He's having a good day.

"Thank you" Hades is now behind him

His day has just gotten better. Ares turns to face his fellow God. "Thanks are not necessary. You've given us an army. One which can't be beaten because if they die in battle they just return to the Underworld and we free them. Ahh the possibilities are endless"

"Indeed but remember our agreement. Diana is not to be harmed, she belongs to me"

Ares waves his hand dismissively "Yes, yes. I remember. So shall we begin?"

"We shall" Hades replies.

"Warriors forward and capture this island" Hades commands.

Ares smirks "Oh yes very general like. Reminds me of Alexander. Now he was one of my favourites"

Hades ignores him. He's heard Ares' blasted stories about Alexander the Great too often. He starts to walk forward with his army turning his back on Ares.

"Fool" Ares whispers. Behind Ares' back a set of chains materialise. He swings them and wraps them around Hades.

"What!?" Hades proclaims.

"Don't try to break them. Hephaestus forged them for me. I doubt Zeus himself could break free" Ares walks around Hades as he says this until they are face to face.

"You betrayed me" Hades states.

Ares shrugs his shoulders "I only did what was necessary. You see I want Diana hurt. I want her to watch as I destroy her precious kingdom. I want to see her cry as I kill her beloved sisters. I'm only sorry her mother isn't around. I'm sure I could have gotten a few years of enjoyment out of torturing her in front of Diana."

Ares signals for several warriors to pick Hades up. They begin to walk back towards the gate. "You see I will kill Diana eventually after I have taken everything away from her but of course you wouldn't allow that so I'm afraid you have to go"

Ares stops at the threshold of the Underworld. He speaks to the soldiers carrying Hades "Find some pit to throw him in. I've got work to do"

Ares turns and walks away.

"I'll make you pay for this Ares I swear" Hades shouts as he is carried off.

With Hades dealt with Ares gets back to the business at hand of conquering Themyscira. As he had expected Diana had alerted her sisters. No matter. He enjoyed a good battle and it was a good battle. He had to hand it to Amazons they knew their stuff when it came to fighting. Of course they were hopelessly outnumbered. Ares watched as they fought a retreat. Ah of course they're buying time. He turned his attention to the defensive wall around the part of the city where the palace resided. Yep they were hastily preparing defences. Oh good he loved a good old fashioned siege.

Ares laid siege for several days to the walled city. He was starting to get bored. Killing Amazons could only entertain for so long. He had ordered a halt to attacks while siege weapons were constructed. Once they were built he ordered what would be the final attack. It was going well at first until Ares witnessed a siege tower be cut to pieces. He soon watched the rest fall apart and his catapults. He looked around and saw Diana floating there and then suddenly a man appeared. He saw the symbol on the man's chest. The Kryptonian. He was annoyed. In fact it may have actually been anger. He ordered a retreat. He could do nothing else. He entered the cavern with the gateway. He studied the key. They'll try and reach it. It was obvious. Fine let them. He'll be waiting.

They came just as he knew they would. He had let them. The Kryptonian was a problem. He wasn't of this world. He had always been a problem. Promoting peace and understanding. Frankly it made Ares ill. He was second only to Diana in Ares' mind of people he disliked immensely. Ares watched unseen as the Kryptonian made a dash for the key. I don't think so. Ares summoned a powerful ball of energy and hit him midair. The Kryptonian flew into the side of the cavern and debris rained down and covered him. Ares knew that would probably only stop him for so long. He summoned the army he had hidden and flushed Diana and her little gang out.

Ares continued to watch as they made their way to the key. Diana never did know when to give up. Ares summoned another ball of energy and threw it. It exploded with huge force. Diana survived. Ares was glad about that. He would end this with his own hands. As she neared the key he appeared in front of her "Your Majesty. What a pleasure to see you again"


	6. Chapter 6

Diana stares at Ares. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. She raises her sword.

A mildly amused expression forms on Ares' face. "Ah you want another lesson". Ares draws his sword "Very well then"

Diana attacks. As she expected Ares blocks. She has learned from last time. She needs more patience and wait for a hole in his defences. She circles him.

"Not bad Diana. You're learning. A few more centuries you might actually be a challenge" Ares moves onto the offensive.

Diana blocks Ares attacks. She notices a small look of frustration on his face. She blocks an attack and his arm moves off to the side. Diana takes the opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

Ares staggers slightly. Ok he's getting annoyed now. His momentary stagger has given Diana the chance to attack. Ares is on the back foot. He blocks a blow and Diana lowers his sword to chest level. She looks him in the eye. Ares smirks and summons a small ball of energy with is other hand. He blasts Diana and she flies back and lands on her back. Ares moves quickly to try and land a fatal blow. Diana rolls to the side as he does so. Ares' sword slides into the ground. Diana kicks him in the head and he staggers back, losing his sword in the process.

Ares rubs his head where Diana kicked him. While not exactly a hammer blow it wasn't exactly pain free either.

"I'm still waiting for that lesson Ares" Diana mocks him.

"Oh be careful what you ask for Diana. However many gifts the Gods gave you, you are not one of us"

"Hera will have your head for this"

Ares laughs. "Well that's if she and Zeus ever make up. I wonder who was responsible for that in the first place" Ares has a knowing look on his face.

Diana studies the look on Ares' face and the truth dawns on her "It was you!"

"Of course. Who else? Even my dear sister Athena would have to be impressed by my cunning"

"Athena hates you" Diana reminds him.

"Well yes. She's just upset because I stole her beloved owl once It was only a joke. She simply has no sense of humour. But enough about my family lets talk about yours. You know your sisters up there" Ares points at the ceiling "How long do you think they'll last?"

Diana glares at him and launches herself at him. He blocks her fist and slaps her sending her flying. She groans. She had forgotten how strong he was. She stands up to find an energy ball flying at her. She can't get out of the way and simply has to absorb the blow. Pain racks her body as she is hit. She finds herself unable to get up and Ares standing over her.

"Goodbye Diana" Ares summons another energy ball. Before he fires it someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me"

Ares spins round only to find a fist flying at him. It hits him and he flies over Diana and lands on the ground in a heap. "Ow". That had hurt.

* * *

Kal had woken up from being blasted, which had hurt by the way, to find himself buried. He easily pushes the debris aside. He finds Ares standing over Diana preparing to hit her with one of his energy balls at point blank range. He can feel a rage forming in the pit of his stomach. He is not going to lose someone else he loves. He zips over and taps Ares on the shoulder. He draws his right fist back and as soon as Ares turns around punches him as hard as he can. He watches in some satisfaction as Ares goes flying off. He runs over to Diana and holds out his hand "You alright?"

Diana takes Kal's hand and he hauls her up. "I'm fine thanks. You ok?"

"No I'm annoyed. This is my favourite suit" Kal looks at the tears in his suit. He sees Ares stand back up and narrows his eyes. He flies at him and starts to punch him.

Diana watches Kal hit Ares several times in a row and Ares is knocked to the ground. Diana could sense the power in the punches from here. Kal wasn't holding back at all. Ares stood back up and to Diana's surprise there was actual blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Ares spat the blood out of his mouth. The Kryptonian was stronger than he remembered. Ares studied the look in his eye. Interesting there was pain and anger there, perhaps something he could use. "Well, well I see you've developed a hard edge since we last met. After all you use to be so careful around others. Personally I'm delighted. I'm a big fan of anger. Men do the most terrible things in fits of rage"

Kal ignores Ares' jibes. "Diana destroy the key". Kal never takes his eyes off Ares.

Diana starts to move towards the key. She keeps half an eye on Ares as she did so. She didn't trust the look on his face.

"I can't let you do that" Ares states.

Kal snorts "Like you can stop her"

"Oh I think I can" Ares summons a ball of energy in his right hand but finds Kal's hand around his throat trying to squeeze the life out of him. He chuckles. Just the reaction he thought he would get.

Kal tries to understand Ares' reaction. Then it occurs to Kal that's he sweating. He never sweats except around Kryptonite. Kal's eyes look down. The ball of energy dissipates and in Ares hand is a chunk of kryptonite.

"Surprise" Ares then swings his hand and hits Kal right in the face with the kryptonite. Kal flies back and falls to the ground. He can taste blood in his mouth and feel the pain of cuts on his face. He has enough awareness to see that Ares is taking aim at Diana again. He shakes his head to clear it and in the blink of an eye flies at Ares. He collides with Ares and the both fall down in a heap. Kal feels the kryptonite radiation poisoning his system. A few years ago he would be totally paralysed by now but all the years living on Earth had slowed the effect kryptonite has on him. He forces himself to his feet, his strength slowly draining away.

Ares gets to his feet. He notes with interest that the Kryptonian is standing as well. Ares can see him sweating but it seem kryptonite doesn't affect him like it use to. Ares backhands him and he flies off and lands on the ground with a distinct painful groan. Oh well it has certainly weakened him.

"Kal!" Diana shouts with worry as she sees Ares holding that sickly green rock.

"I'm fine. Destroy the key" Kal shouts back.

"You don't look fine but I'll get back to you in a moment." Ares says. He has to stop Diana who is quite clearly hurt from his earlier blast. She has scraps and bruises and is moving quite slowly for her. "Oh Diana" Ares calls as he summons a ball of energy into his hand. He lifts his hand up to throw it when his hand is suddenly struck by 2 red beams. Even Ares screams at the intense heat. He spins round, eyes full of rage.

Kal is back to his feet. God he would give anything for some sunlight about now but at least Ares made the mistake of moving away from him with the kryptonite. "We're not done" Kal tells Ares.

"No we're not" There is an unmistakable menace to Ares' tone now. Ares summons a ball of energy around the kryptonite. The ball has a eerie green glow to it. He throws it and Kal rolls to the side. Flying would drain too much of what strength he has left. He quickly has to dodge another one and then another. Boy is this hard work. Kal is tiring and eventually one hits him and he collapse to the ground.

Ares turns his attention to Diana who has now reached the key. Ares pulls out a dagger and is away to throw it at her when he hears a whoosh from behind him. He spins and stabs Kal in the stomach.

Kal doesn't yell at the sudden pain. He can't distract Diana. Obviously the kryptonite has made his flesh vulnerable. Ares has a grin on his face and the kryptonite is still on his hand. He brings it to Kal's eye level. Then suddenly he is distracted by Diana's screams as she grabs the key.

Kal summons what strength he has left and grabs the hand holding the kryptonite. He squeezes and the crushes the kryptonite but he doesn't stop. Kal keeps squeezing. Ares drops to his knees as the bones in his hand are broken.

Diana smashes the key to pieces and a suction begins as the gateway begins to close.

Ares tries to break Kal's grip. His hand is broken. His hand has never been broken. "You can't do this. It's not possible" Ares grits out through the pain.

Kal lets go and picks Ares up "I have had enough of you". Kal then tosses Ares towards the gate. The last thing he sees before he finally succumbs to the blood loss and the kryptonite poisoning is Ares crossing the threshold into the Underworld.

Diana falls to her knees after she destroys the key. Gods it had hurt worse than last time. Kal. Where's Kal? She looks around and sees Kal pick Ares up and throw him over her head. Ares screams at her as he flies over and through the gate. Kal had done it.

Kal collapses to the ground and Diana rushes over. Around him are tiny bits of kryptonite and a pool of blood. Diana turns him over to find a dagger protruding from him. "Oh Gods Kal". The suction from the closing gateway increases. She has to get them out of here. She picks him up and struggles against the pull as she inches away.

CRACK!

Diana hears the sound. The roof of the chamber is cracking and collapsing. Huge chunks fall down and she can see sunlight. A sizeable hole appears and through the hole comes Ares' army. Thousands of them are being sucked through the gate. Diana manages to get herself and Kal behind a small rock outcropping. She ignores the cries and curses as Ares' army disappears into the Underworld. She holds on to Kal. Eventually the suction eases and the gate closes. Diana lets out a breath and turns her attention to Kal. She picks him up and flies up through the hole in the roof of the cavern. She finds her sisters standing around the edge of the chasm.

"Your Majesty" . It is Phillipus. She is concerned at all the bruises and small cuts on Diana.

Diana lands and places Kal down. "Summon a healer, please". Tears are in Diana's eyes.

Phillipus sends a warrior off to get a healer and kneels next to Diana. She examines the wound. It's serious. She knows that and from the tears in Diana's eyes she knows it as well.

A healer come and removes the dagger. The fact that the wound doesn't heal instantly only confirms Diana's fears that he had been exposed to the kryptonite for too long. His pulse is practically non-existent and the worse thing of all is even after all these years she has no idea if that is normal for him. The wound is binded and Diana insists on Kal being placed in her chambers. Diana sits next to him, afraid to leave his side incase he doesn't recover. No he will recover. He has to. She can't lose another friend. She won't lose another friend.

She won't lose another person she loves.


	7. Chapter 7

For 3 days Diana sits there, barely eating and sleeping. She mops Kal's brow with a damp cloth trying to keep his fever under control. Every day Phillipus briefs her. She had lost another 200 sisters in the final battle and it would take years to rebuild everything. The council had agreed to delay the decision on her punishment until Kal's fate was known. On the morning of the fourth day Kal's fever broke and the wound finally closed but he remained unconscious. Diana had had the bed moved so he was in the sunlight. She strokes some of his hair back. "Kal you have to wake up. Remember what you said about just the 2 of us left, well I don't want to be the only one left so you have to wake up or I'll kick your butt"

Nothing. No response. Diana sighs. Her heart aches.

"You care for him"

Diana turned to see Phillipus arrive to give her daily briefing. "Of course I care he's my friend"

"You know that's not what I meant" Phillipus had watched Diana refuse to leave Superman for days. They had always had an easy banter between them but he had been betrothed to another so Phillipus believed they had ignored any possible attraction between them. After watching Diana for 3 days it was clear her feelings were beyond friendship.

Diana doesn't want to get into that. Of course in the Fortress she had realised she might be attracted to him but she had put it to one side until Ares was defeated. Well now Ares was defeated she didn't know what to do. She was still Queen at least until the council probably deposed her and then of course there was Kal's emotional baggage. They had barely begun getting through that. Diana sighs. "I know what you mean but it's not easy. He has issues, particularly around his late wife. He didn't expect to live this long and he hasn't come to terms with that."

Phillipus nods in understanding.

"So anything new to report today" Diana asks changing the subject.

"No not really. The council will meet with you when you're ready. Rebuilding work has begun. Food could be a problem. Many field were damaged.

Diana smiles "Kal could help with that. He's a farmer's son, did I ever tell you that?"

"No your Majesty you didn't. I am somewhat surprised one such as him had such humble beginnings"

"I think it's those beginnings that made him who he is. His parents were such lovely people. They were open, kind, friendly and they didn't judge. It was people like them that convinced me we could have relationships with the outside world. Of course since my mother's death the council has refused outright to reopen the embassy in Washington or have any relations with the outside world"

Phillipus nods "We opened ourselves up once and were nearly destroyed along with the rest of the world"

"I know. But our isolation hasn't exactly kept us safe. The last few weeks have proved that"

"Maybe you should say that to the council"

"Do you think they would listen?" Diana raises a sceptical eyebrow.

"I think Superman's actions have softened their stance a little. It would not hurt to propose it"

"If they let me remain Queen. I broke the law. Even the Queen of the Amazons can't do that"

"No she can't but she can bend them, after all Superman isn't of Man's world. He isn't of this world at all"

Diana let the words sink in. Well technically that's true. Well she could mention that at her hearing she supposed. "Thank you. I'm not sure I've said that to you"

Phillipus smiles "My duty is to serve you as it was to serve your mother. I'll leave you in peace"

Diana watches Phillipus walk off and turns her attentions back to Kal. Most of his cuts have faded to bruises but still he doesn't wake. Of course this is not the first time she has sat beside him as he heals from injuries. She does care for him, she always cared for him but he had Lois and Diana respected that. Of course she had Bruce at least for a while. His obsession with his mission did grate slightly with her but she certainly did love him. Fate however ended that when her mother died and she had to take the throne. She sighs at the lost opportunities for happiness and turns her attention back to Kal. His eyes are moving under his eyelids, he's dreaming. She wonders what about.

"Lois" Kal whispers in his sleep.

Diana catches it. She isn't totally surprised but for some reason she's disappointed. No that's not the word. Saddened. No she's not sure that's the word either. She can't think of the word but a part of her wishes it was her name he had whispered. She brushes his hair with her hand "What are you dreaming about Kal?"

* * *

Kal wakes up in his old apartment in Metropolis with dread. Oh no not this dream again. Wait he doesn't usually realise it's a dream. This is different.

"Hello Clark"

Kal turns to the doorway. As usual Lois is standing there but again it's different. She's not in that red dressing gown, she's in a long white dress. Apart from weddings and official engagements he had never seen her in a dress. And another thing she doesn't usually call him Clark. "What happened to Smallville?" he asks.

Lois chuckles "That's just to annoy you"

"Well I hate to tell you this but I kinda got to like it"

Lois mock pouts at him. "You really are one of a kind"

"I aim to please"

Lois walks over and sits on the bed. When she moves to touch him Kal backs off afraid she'll turn to dust like before. "It's alright Clark. Take my hand" She holds it out.

Kal slowly reaches for it and gently takes her hand. It's warm and she's still here. Kal looks up into her eyes "Lois"

"Clark or is it Kal these days" Lois responds to him.

"How do you know that?" he asks with surprise.

"You tell me. It's your dream Smallville" Lois gets a smirk on her face as she says his nickname.

Kal can't help but smile in return but he can't help but think this is all wrong. "Is this a dream?"

Lois tightens her grip on Kal's hand "Yes it is but that doesn't make it any less real at least to you"

"So I'm not dead? Because the last thing I remember is getting stabbed"

"No your not dead but really Clark I thought you would have learned to stay away from the kryptonite by now. When you crushed it tiny pieces entered your wound. It's taken your body 3 days to burn them out." Lois informs him.

"Ok you know a lot for someone who is…" Kal can't finish the sentence.

"Dead Clark. You can say it"

"No I can't" he says back to her.

"Sure you can, you said it to Diana. You tell anyone who asks about me"

"I can't say it. Not here. Not to myself. It hurts so much" Tears form in his eyes.

Lois moves in and wraps her arm around him "I know it does but this isn't good for you. You're actually having to remind yourself to think about the good times. That should be a given. It's time to let go of me"

"I can't. I love you"

"I love you too but I'm not the only one and it's time to let her in…" Lois breaks the hug and points to Kal's heart "here"

Kal's brow furrows with confusion "Are you asking me to forget you?"

"No I'm asking you to do what you have done for everyone else. You accepted their death and moved on. Have you forgotten about any of them?"

"No of course I haven't"

"Exactly you cherish your memories of them and move on"

Kal's mouth hangs open. "That's exactly what Diana said"

"Yeah I know. For once I'm glad that women is around" Lois says with a note of jealously in her voice.

"Lois I told you…"

Lois cuts him off "Yeah, yeah, you and Diana are just friends. Answer me this if I hadn't been around would you have considered a relationship with her."

"I,…I" Kal can't answer it.

"Think about it, someone close to your level of power and don't say you don't think she's attractive"

Kal spoke honestly "No I can't say that. She was, she is my friend but I had you"

"And at one time I was just your friend" Lois reminds him. "So now answer my question"

"Honestly?" he asks.

Lois nods.

"Yes I would have thought about a relationship with her". Truthfully Kal had cared for her, perhaps more than he was willing to admit to himself but he did love Lois and in the end he had chosen Lois.

There's a silence. Kal gets worried "Lois are you going to send me to the couch again?"

Lois bursts out laughing. A loud all consuming laugh. Kal is confused and worried. "Lois what's so funny?"

Lois gets her laughter in check. "Oh it's just I stopped being mad at you after the second day"

The second day? "Lois you left me there for a week"

"I know" Lois starts laughing again.

Kal folds his arms across his chest and waits. Lois' laughter subsides "Oh you know perfectly well that look doesn't work on me"

"A week Lois. Why did you leave me there for a week?"

Lois shrugs. "I just wanted you to stew and it proved to me how much you loved me"

"I still love you" Kal feels the need to add.

"And you always will. Doesn't mean you should drown yourself in sorrow and grief. I'm glad to see Diana had made a dent in that"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happier since she's been around? And remember your Superman and you don't lie"

"Yes" Kal keeps the answer short.

Lois stands up "Right then that's all I needed to know. Well that and the fact I needed you to realise it"

Kal rather concerned "Where are you going?"

Lois starts to visibly age in front of his eyes "Clark I'm not really here"

Kal reaches for her hand and grabs hold.

"Clark let go" Lois says in a soft voice

Tears are rolling down his cheeks. "No"

"Clark you don't live here anymore. Stop living in the past."

"I need you" he pleads.

"Clark I'm always around" her now wrinkled face has a smile and a glint in her eye. She points once more at his heart. "I'll always be here. I go where you go. Let this place go. Let me go"

Kal is torn. He understands her point about letting go, moving on but for some reason he can't do it.

"Kal you need to wake up"

Kal turns to the voice and on the balcony is Diana "Diana?"

Diana has her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face "Yes and what are you doing still in bed? There's work to do so get up or I'll kick your butt"

Kal is so taken aback he doesn't realise he lets go of Lois' hand. Lois smiles and fades away mouthing in silence "I will always love you Clark"

Diana marches forward and grabs Kal's hand virtually lifting him out the bed and into the brilliant sunlight pouring through the balcony.

* * *

Kal's eyes flutter open to find himself in a different bed. He finds Diana resting her head next to him her hand holding his. He takes his other hand and smooths her hair. By doing so he notices how his body aches and he groans slightly. He feels awfully weak.

Diana who had drifted off to sleep springs awake at Kal's groan. "Kal you're awake!". She leans forward and hugs him.

Kal grimaces "Easy Diana I'm still a bit tender"

Diana lets go "Oh sorry. Gods Kal you've been driving me frantic with worry"

Kal sits up. Oh god even doing that hurts "Sorry but you know I was poisoned, stabbed and got punched repeatedly by a god" Kal studies Diana's face after remembering she took quite a beating as well. She a few faint bruises left. "Are you ok?"

Diana shakes her head. Is she ok? How does he manage to think of others first all the time? "Kal I'm fine"

Kal can see the shadows under her eyes "You haven't been sleeping". It wasn't a question.

"Someone had to take care of you" she informs him.

"It didn't have to be you. You were hurt too. You should have rested"

Diana is away to protest but she yawns instead.

"See" Clark states.

"Don't get cocky or I'll kick your butt"

"You're saying that a lot lately and in my present state you probably could actually" Kal admits.

"What do you mean?" Diana asks with renewed concern.

"Diana don't worry. Kryptonite drains me that's all. I need to recharge my batteries" Kal closes his eyes and feels the sunlight on his body. He opens them at the sound of another yawn from Diana. "Ok that's it. Diana get some sleep or I'll make you, kryptonite poisoning be damned". He folds his arms across his chest and then wishes he hadn't at the pain of doing so.

Diana narrows her eyes at him. He's got that 'he won't take no for an answer' look. She sighs in defeat "Fine. I will" She stands up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kal asks.

"To get some sleep" she answers.

Kal snorts "Likely story. I know you, you'll find something else to do before you're two steps out that door" Kal slides over on the bed and then pats down the empty space "You sleep here where I can keep an eye on you"

Diana raises her eyebrows "You can't be serious. I am not a child. You can't just order me where to sleep"

"Diana it will make me happy if I know you're resting properly"

Diana's resolve is cracking but she's not beaten yet "What about you?"

Kal points to the window "Sunlight is all I need"

Ok she's beaten. Diana lies herself down next to Kal and shuts her eyes. "Kal?"

"Yes Diana"

"You said Lois' name in your sleep. Were you having that dream again?"

"No Diana I had a different dream. I'll tell you all about it once you've rested"

"You promise" Diana says half asleep already.

"I promise"

Diana nods and drifts off. Kal once again closes his eyes and feels the sunlight on his body. He thinks about his dream. Was it a dream? He's encountered a lot of strange things in his life and his dead wife visiting him wouldn't even make the top 10. He then realises what he did. He let her go. Diana appeared and he let go of Lois' hand. He searches his heart and notices the pain has faded. Not completely, it'll probably never go away completely. A smile forms. God bless that stubborn, pig-headed woman. He opens his eyes and notices Diana has started to lean into him. He wraps his arms around her and she cuddles into him in response. She really is beautiful when she's asleep he thinks. He looks up and at barely a whisper "You're right Lois. Time to move on. Thank you". Kal then closes his eyes and drifts back off to sleep.

Some time later Phillipus comes by to check on Diana worried at her lack of rest. She walks in the room to find her lying there leaning into Superman who has wrapped his arms around her. A small smile forms on her face and she leaves the two of them to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Diana awakens to find it is late afternoon and that she is in Kal's lovely muscular arms. Oh not the right time for such thoughts she chastises herself. Kal is still recovering, she has a hearing to endure and regardless there is much rebuilding work to be done. She tilts her head up and sees Kal asleep. Good he needs to rest. She tries to gently pry herself out if his arms.

"Where are you going Diana?" Kal asks. He had been awakened by her stirrings.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"I thought we agreed you needed rest" Kal reminds her.

"Yes we did but it's late afternoon and I really need a bath and I have the hearing before the council to prepare for"

Kal looks at her "They still going through with that?"

"I broke the law. They agreed to wait to see if you would…" Diana trails off not wanting to even contemplate it.

"If I would live" Kal finishes for her.

Diana simply nods.

"Do you need me to testify in this for you?" Kal asks her.

"They'll want to know your version of events but I can get a scribe and you can dictate it from here"

"No" Kal simply states

"Kal you're still hurt" Diana pleads with him.

"I'll endure it for you"

Diana wants to hit him. Why does he have to be so damn noble all the time? "You know I hate it when your stubborn"

"Well then we have something in common but you're way more stubborn than I am"

"I am not" Diana protests.

"Afraid you are your Majesty" Kal teases.

"I told you not to call me that" she warns.

"So are you gong to kick my butt now?"

Diana sits up and shoves Kal's arms off her "Oh you are impossible. You, you…" She can't find the words and resorts to pouting only to find Kal lean over and kiss her. Out of instinct she closes her eyes and reveals in the feeling of his lips on her own. The kiss ends but they stay centimetres apart breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Diana asks as she looks into Kal's blue eyes.

"Because you're beautiful when you pout"

Diana raises a sceptical eyebrow "That the only reason?"

"No"

"Go on" Diana encourages him.

"It's to do with the dream I had" Kal informs her.

"What happened in it?" she asks curious and nervous to find out why he spoke Lois' name.

"I thought you wanted to leave" Kal reminds her.

"This is more important and besides it's late the hearing won't be until at least tomorrow"

"Ok then" Kal leans back and proceeds to describe his dream and his talk with Lois. Diana can't help but laugh at his mock indignity at finding out Lois deliberately left him on the couch even after she forgave him. She is surprised at his confession he had feelings for her all those years ago and reassured that he stayed committed to Lois regardless. That's definitely the man she loves. Wait did she just think love? Oh Aphrodite what are you doing to me?

"Diana?" Kal had seen her lost in thought.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I let her go" Kal states. "In my dream I finally let Lois go"

"I'm not sure what to say to that Kal"

"There's nothing to say. I now realise it's something I should have done a while ago"

Diana's heart is doing flip flops. The one thing she thought would keep them apart and he's just admitted he's ready to move on. "So where do we go from here?"

Kal laughs a little "I don't know. I'm out of practice."

Diana laughs as well "So am I"

"I would offer to take you flying but I doubt I could levitate out of this bed at the minute"

"Well I could always take you flying" Diana counters

Kal thought about it but his grumbling stomach answered for him "Maybe later. I'm kinda hungry"

Diana gets up out of the bed "I'll get you something"

"Us Diana. Get us something" He's going to make sure she eats as well. He gives her a stern look.

"All right I'll get us something. Stop with the staring"

Kal grins triumphantly as Diana shakes her head at him and walks off. She comes back a short time later with a couple of plates . She hands one over and then joins Kal back on the bed. "Sorry it isn't more but our crops were damaged during the fighting"

"It's fine Diana. If you want I'll help with that once I'm better. I miss working the soil. I use to find it relaxing when I was growing up"

"Well that depends if the council lets you stay now you're better"

"Yeah" Kal says not wanting to dwell on that subject. He tucks in. "So you never told me what happened after I passed out"

Diana goes on to explain the roof of the cavern collapsing and Ares' army getting sucked back in. Kal sees her face visibly sadden as she tells him about more of her sisters dying. He places a supportive arm round her shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze. She goes on to explain his 3 day coma.

"Wow 3 whole days. That's pretty good. Last time I was out for a whole week" Kal jokes.

"What last time?" Diana asks.

"Oh right you weren't around that time. It was the last time I battled Luthor. It was his final act you could say"

"So Luthor's dead, for sure this time" They had after all thought him dead many times.

"Lex is, I saw the body, I was at the funeral but Luthors keep popping up. Honestly I've come across 2 sons and a daughter so far. Don't know where he found the time really to father them all"

"You were at Lex's funeral?" Diana asks confused why Kal would go to Lex's funeral.

"Had to make sure he was actually buried this time"

"So what did Lex do to you the final time?" Diana asks out of curiosity.

"Well it was about 30 years after you left, old age was catching up on him despite his repeated attempts at avoiding death or perhaps because of them. His autopsy did note a cellular breakdown occurring throughout his body but I'm digressing. He assembled another supervillain team and…"

"was trying to destroy the league" Diana finishes for him "Not very original. I expected better from Lex"

Kal shrugs "We all get stuck in our ways as we age. Anyway he had constructed a new battle suit out of technology he pillaged from somewhere and there we were battling it out, I'll spare you the details apart from the fact the suit was powered by kryptonite and oh yeah he found out I was Clark Kent and he ambushed me at my apartment"

"He what!?"

"Found out I was Clark Kent."

* * *

Flashback.

Clark is sitting at home with Lois on the couch when Lex breaks in through the window. "Evening Mr and Mrs Kent or should I say Mr and Mrs Superman" Lex then blasts Clark with a kryptonite ray and he tumbles backwards. Lex lands on the floor. "I must say I'm impressed at your ability to keep it secret for so long. No-one would expect Superman to pretend to be a mild mannered reporter from Kansas"

Clark gets back to his feet. His shirt is blasted away revealing the now black and white S.

Lex notes it "Ahh I see we've changed for more conservative colours"

Lois who has lost none of her bravado and spunk "What rock have you been hiding under Lex?" No-one had seen him for close to a decade.

"Well it's nice to see you too Lois and where I have been is irrelevant but what I want is to ensure that alien doesn't outlive me"

"That man is more human than you'll ever be" Lois responds with hate in her voice.

"Well forgive me if I judge your opinion biased Mrs Kent"

"Leave her alone Lex" Clark states as he walks forward. He has to get Lex out of here.

"Certainly Clark." Lex points his blaster at Clark and fires but Clark dodges and then flies at Lex knocking both of them out the window. They break apart as they fall and both stop mid air hovering.

Clark folds his arms across his chest "You have learned nothing Lex. All these years and you're still trying to achieve the same old goals"

"Perhaps, perhaps not but I know for a fact it's just you and me. My friends are keeping your friends busy as we speak"

"They'll fail" Clark states.

"Not my concern" Lex answers.

"So is this our final battle then?" Clark asks. "You're not getting any younger"

"And you're not getting any older despite what you want people to think" Lex responds referring to the grey in Clark's hair. "But to answer your question, yes this is the last gunfight so to speak at least for you" Lex tries to blast Clark again. Clark dodges it and punches Lex sending him flying back but causing little damage to the battle suit. "Is that all you've got?" Lex mocks.

They both fly at each other and start to exchange blows. Eventually Lex manages to hit Clark with a blast of kryptonite sending him crashing to the street below. Lex then hits Clark with a constant beam before Clark gets back up. "So long Superman"

"I don't think so"

Lex spins round just as Shayera/Hawkgirl swoops in and hits him with her mace. He takes a few steps back and mock dusts the front of his suit. "Now shouldn't you be battling my associates?"

"I whipped their butts already and now it's your turn" Lois had called the Watchtower and Shayera had picked it up. Once she dealt with Lex's minion she teleported here. Shayera swoops forward but Lex catches the mace with his left hand and back hands Shayera away with his right. He tosses the mace over his shoulder without noticing it land near Clark.

Lex stands over Shayera who has fallen to the ground "Goodbye Hawkgirl"

"Luthor!" Clark yells.

Lex spins round and Clark hits him with Shayera's mace cracking the armour. The kryptonite radiation pours out and Clark passes out.

* * *

"The next thing I know a week has passed and Lex is dead" Kal explains to Diana.

"How did he die?" Diana asks.

"I cracked the power core. Kryptonite radiation can be deadly to humans if the levels are high enough and both Lex and I received enough to make us glow in the dark. I never meant to. You know me I would never intentionally hurt anyone"

"I know. How did he find out who you were?"

"You know I never did find out" Kal admits. He shrugs his shoulders "It matters little now"

"You know you'll have to catch me up on all your adventures at some point. I missed a lot being here" She says it with regret.

Kal noting the regret in her voice "Diana you had a duty to perform. We all have our duties. Even the last Kryptonian has duties"

Diana looks at him puzzled.

Kal elaborates "Galatea"

"Kara's clone? She survived their last battle?"

"She did and it was my duty to deal with her when she went on another rampage. She was genetically Kryptonian regardless of how she was created" Kal says it with solemnity and seriousness.

Diana notes the tone of voice. "The Phantom Zone" she states.

"The Phantom Zone" Kal repeats. "She gave me no other choice. She was too powerful to risk being left in a jail"

"You don't need to explain Kal. I understand"

Phillipus walks in at this time along with a healer who was coming to check up on Superman. She had also heard that someone had seen Diana getting something to eat. She arrives to find Diana and Kal lying next to each other having a talk. "Superman I'm glad to see you're awake"

The healer virtually zips around to him so she can look him over "How do you feel?" she asks him.

"Drained" is Kal's honest response.

The healer looks under his bandages at the stomach wound. What was a barely healed wound this morning now looks like a scar that is weeks old.

"Oh the scar will probably be gone by the morning" Kal feels the need to add.

"You are a remarkable being" the healer says to him.

"I aim to please" Kal jokes and Diana slaps him on his shoulder "Hey. What was that for?"

"You nearly died and you're making a joke"

"I nearly died a lot of times over the years and never once did I get hit for making light of it. You need to lighten up Diana"

Diana rather insulted "I am perfectly light. You don't take things seriously enough"

"Now you're telling blatant lies about me. I am perfectly serious when the situation calls for it"

"You are an impossibly stubborn man"

"Well you are an impossibly stubborn woman your Majesty"

"I told you not to call me that"

"I know" Kal puts on a cheeky grin.

Phillipus watches them banter back and forth. She can't help but find the whole thing amusing. She decides to add a wry observation "Shall I start the wedding preparations?"

Kal and Diana turn to look at her.

The healer who also noticed the banter "What the general is referring to is that you're arguing like an old couple"

Kal and Diana look at each other and then back to Phillipus "We are not" they both say together.

The healer chuckles and Phillipus shakes her head in amusement but her warrior training kicks in stifling any sort of laugh.

Diana wanting to get off this subject after all she and Kal hadn't really talked about their relationship yet and in the name of Hera these two are joking about weddings. "Phillipus you can inform the council they can hold the hearing as soon as they are ready"

Phillipus bows "Yes your Majesty" She then turns and leaves.

The healer who has finished her checking up on Kal "Well all I can recommend for you Superman is rest"

"Yeah I figured as much. Thank you" Kal says to the healer

The healer smiles and leaves as well.

"So wedding?" Kal asks in an amused tone.

Diana shakes her head "Despite outward appearances Phillipus does have a sense of humour"

"I believe you but we are going to have to discuss us and soon"

"I know but I think we should both learn our fate first. The council could kick you off the island now that you're awake and I may not be Queen for much longer"

Kal had to agree with her there.

"Well I should get that bath I have been needing for 3 days" Diana says.

"Yeah you really should" Kal says and wrinkles his nose for emphasis.

Diana points at him "Don't start"

Kal points at himself "Me?" he says with wide eyed innocence.

Diana leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips briefly. "Don't start" she says in a soft voice.

"Ok" Kal says in an equally soft voice.

Diana gets up off the bed and heads off. Kal watches her leave and lets out a breath. His heart is racing at his newly released emotions. He really wants this to work with Diana but he also isn't ready to go diving in. Yes he's ready to move on but he would like to take it slowly so he doesn't mess it up. His feelings run deep now that he can recognise them, perhaps it's even love. Oh well they have time to take this slowly. That's the one thing the both of them have is lots and lots of time and for the first time in a while his longevity isn't bothering him. He smiles, closes his eyes and concentrates on absorbing the last of the sun's rays as it sets.

Diana can't help but put her fingers to her lips as she heads off down the corridor. The feeling of Kal's lips on hers bring a smile to her face. She wonders what it will feel like when he's at full strength because they are definitely doing that again. At the same time a voice is telling her to remember to take it slow with him. Despite his claims he's ready to move on Diana realises he's still emotionally fragile. Oh well that's ok. They both have time perhaps a lot of time if Kal continues to age at his current rate. Well that can wait, she has to get ready for her hearing. She did the right thing in bringing Kal to the island. She doesn't doubt it and occasionally rules have to be bent to do the right thing. That's what Phillipus was on about. She can argue that she didn't technically break the laws. Sometimes she thinks these laws are out of date as is this isolationist view the council have.

In fact the whole thing needs to change and Diana resolves to not only fight this hearing but to instigate that change in policy. They need to interact with the world again and Diana is determined she'll be the one to ensure it happens.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Kal finally gets out of that bed and stiffly walks around the room in an attempt to loosen his joints. He's still weak he can feel it. He doubts he could lift more than a couple of tons and flying is still out the question as is heat vision which always was the most energy consuming of his powers. He lifts up his bandages and sees that the scar has all but disappeared. He rips them off. Hmm he'll need to get clothes, he only has his pants on at the moment. He wanders out to the balcony in the room and stands arms outstretched in the sunlight.

"You're suppose to be resting"

Kal smiles at the voice "Morning to you too Diana". He turns around to look at her. She's finally out of her armour and is in a tunic and sandals. Well she looks better rested he thinks. "Any news on your hearing?"

Diana shakes her head "No not yet but more importantly how are you feeling?"

"Better. Still weak but getting better"

Diana walks up to him and sees the stab wound has all but disappeared. She touches the small scar with her hand and notices Kal's skin goose pimples at her touch. She can't help but smile at that.

Kal is doing his best to keep lusty thoughts out of his head at Diana's touch. "I'm fine Diana but I could do with some clothes and a bath would probably be a good idea"

In an exact copy of Kal's reaction yesterday Diana wrinkles her nose "Yeah you do"

"Oh ha ha Diana."

Diana chuckles "Yeah I thought it was"

Kal shakes in head in wry amusement. He thinks she has a lovely laugh. He reaches up and brushes some stray hair off her face. Diana's skin tingles at the sudden touch and then suddenly they lean towards each other and their lips meet in a kiss. It starts off gently but the passion soon increases. At the sound of a voice in her head warning her not to go too fast Diana is the one who ends it. Their faces remain inches apart "Bath Kal. You need a bath"

Kal swallows and tries to calm his breathing "Yes. Right. Bath"

"I'll go see that it's made ready" Diana says as she turns and leaves.

Kal watches her go. Idiot he chastises himself. What happened to taking things slow? Slow was the last thing on his mind during that kiss.

* * *

Kal enjoyed his bath. He soothed his still stiff joints in the warm water. Diana had gotten him some new clothes. His mind screamed toga at the sight of them even though he was pretty sure that wasn't the correct term. He put them on slightly embarrassed. He usually doesn't show this much of himself. Well at least they reached his knees. He looks at himself in a mirror.

"You look fine" Diana says as she sees him staring at his reflection. She had come back to check up on him after his bath.

Kal frowns slightly. "It's a little revealing for me" he comments at the fact it covers only about half his chest.

"Well unless you feel able to flying back to that Fortress of yours, I'm afraid you're stuck"

Kal wonders if he can fly at all yet. He tries to lift himself off the floor. Nope. Nothing. He sighs. He'll probably need a few more days to get his strength back.

"Still can't fly" Diana had observed him concentrate on trying to lift himself.

"No but if I remember you offered to take me flying"

"I did"

Kal looks at her.

"Now?"

"You have something better to do?" he asks.

"Well…" until she hears back from the council not really but equally she has been absent from her duties for a few days. "Ok but it'll have to be a short flight. I do have duties to perform"

"Fair enough"

The two of them walk outside and Kal places his arm over Diana's shoulders and she lifts them up. Ok on second thoughts perhaps she shouldn't have agreed to this. Having his body pressed next to hers is evoking feelings and urges that while they feel good are so inappropriate right now. "Kal you ok? You're quiet"

Kal is also trying to ignore the feeling of Diana pressed next to him. "I'm fine. Just absorbing the sunlight that's all."

He looks down and sees a lot of destruction and damage. Perhaps he should help with that. Of course he did say he would help with their crops.

Just as Diana begins to embrace the feelings of flying with Kal she knows she really does need to get back. "I'll take us back now"

"No take me to those fields of yours. I did say I would help"

"Kal you need rest" Diana argues with him.

"Diana I need to be in the sun and I promise I won't do anything too strenuous"

Diana studies his face. She sees she won't dissuade him. "Ok but I am going to hold you to that promise"

"I wouldn't expect anything less"

Diana drops him off and informs the others repairing the fields not to let him overdo it. Kal shakes his head in amusement. She's nearly as bad as his mother was. His mother always did overreact. He was nearly invulnerable and yet she still worried he would hurt himself. Hmm he should visit his parents' grave when he gets back. He hasn't been back to Smallville in a while.

"Be good" Diana warns him before she leaves.

"Your wish is my command your Majesty" Kal bows to emphasise his point but he does so with a smirk on his face.

"You're not funny" she points at him as she rebukes him.

"Uh-huh. Then why are you smiling?"

Oh Hera she is smiling. "I've got work to do" Diana says as she turns and leaves as quickly as possible.

Kal chuckles at Diana's slightly flustered departure. He turns his attention to help replanting the fields. He bends down and picks up a handful of soil. He had missed this. He loved his life in Metropolis and working at the Planet but he never forgot growing up in Smallville on that farm with his parents. It was good soil he could tell from the feel of it in his hand alone. Oh well he better get started. Despite his only moderate strength at the moment ploughing a few fields wasn't too hard and being in the blazing sun and it was blazing energized him. His scar had vanished and by the end of the day he even managed to levitate himself about a foot off the ground even though it took a great deal of effort.

When he went back to Diana's quarters where he was still sleeping he was glad to find her sitting down having some dinner. Diana looks up from her meal "I hope you took it easy"

"Never even broke a sweat I swear. Scout's honour" He holds up his right hand as he speaks.

"Were you actually ever a scout?" Diana asks.

Kal with cheeky grin "Nope but everyone thought I was"

"Tsk, tsk. I thought Superman didn't lie"

"I didn't lie, I just never corrected them"

"Uh-huh." Diana goes back to her meal. Then after a moment "Heard from the council about my hearing" she states.

"Right. They're forgetting it because you did nothing wrong" Kal hopefully puts forward.

"Afraid not. They're holding it the day after tomorrow"

Kal now sits down at the table across from Diana. "Will you be alright?" he asks with genuine concern

"The worst they can do is strip me of being Queen and banish me but I'm not going to let that happen. I need to fight to change things. We've hidden ourselves away for too long, it's time to interact with the outside world again"

Kal agrees with every word Diana says "If there's anything I can do to help.." he starts knowing he doesn't have to actually ask the question.

Diana stretches out her hand and Kal takes it "I know but all you can really do is tell the truth at my hearing. The rest is up to the will of the Gods"

"And your powers of persuasion which believe you me are pretty good" he gently squeezes her hand as reassurance.

She squeezes his hand back "Thanks but you may be a little bias"

"Me. Biased. Nah" Kal shakes his head and Diana chuckles slightly at him. Honestly she wondered how could a near hundred year old man still be so childish. Truthfully of course she was glad he seemed happier. Sulking was just not him.

Kal still held Diana's hand. It was nice he thought, comforting perhaps was a better word but regardless he had no urge to release it any time soon. "So how shall we spend our evening?"

"How about you tell me some of your adventures" Diana suggests.

Kal arches an eyebrow "I wouldn't use the word adventure exactly. I do nearly die in at least a quarter of them". Kal thinks about that for a second "Hmm maybe I should have stuck to be a farmer's son. Never almost died in Smallville"

"Possibly but we would never have met if you had done that" Diana points out.

"Well that's a point. Would never have met Lois either. I would probably have ended up with Lana"

"Who's Lana?" Diana asks.

"I never told you about Lana?" Kal asks as he searches his memory. Did he never mention Lana?

"Not that I can recall" Diana says to him.

"Well don't get jealous or anything but she was my girlfriend in high school. I'll admit I liked her a lot back then. We remained friends for the rest of her life". That reminds him he'll have to visit her grave back in Smallville as well.

Diana wasn't about to get jealous but she would like to hear about Lana "Tell me about her"

"Ok. Where to start? Well she was my neighbour if you can overlook the fact her house was about a mile away. She had the loveliest auburn red hair, always reminded me of autumn…"

Diana studies Kal's face as he reminisces. There's a sparkle in his eye as he reaches into his memories. There's still sadness there but not the coldness he had when they were up at the Fortress. Strange how a few days had seemed to lift him so. During all of this though they never once release each other's hand.

Before they went to their separate beds Kal and Diana shared another kiss. It wasn't deeply passionate even though there was a longing there. It held the promise of more to come if they could get over the hurdle of this hearing.

* * *

Diana spends a lot of the next day rehearsing her arguments in preparation for her hearing. Of course surviving this is only the first part. She has to get the council's approval for her idea to re-establish Themyscira's ties with the outside world. She had noticed Kal had once again decided to help out in the fields. She stopped by briefly to watch him. He did say he use to find farming relaxing and from what Diana could see he was relaxed and happy carrying out what to him is a simple task. Of course his mood could be from being out in the sun. She remembered the sun had the ability to lighten his mood, some sort of chemical reaction to the sunlight she thinks he told her once.

Diana had decided it was probably best not to spend the night before the hearing with Kal. She wasn't happy about it but it was necessary. It wasn't helping her sleep this course of action, she had been missing Kal's warmth ever since the day he woke up and they ended up sleeping next to each other. Was she in truly in love with him? Had she been in love with him 70 years ago when they were in the league together? She wasn't sure. She had pushed all those feelings down to her gut knowing he loved Lois. Diana sighs loudly. After tomorrow they would talk, they had to for both their sakes.

Kal lies in bed awake. He wishes he could think of something he could say beyond the dry facts he will give tomorrow. Anything to help Diana. He misses her. He had liked holding her a couple of days when they slept next to each other. He understood her reasons for them not being together tonight, hell he agreed with them completely. That doesn't mean he has to be happy about it. He's feeling better. His powers are returning. He'll soon have the strength to fly back home. Home. He laughs sadly. He hasn't really had one of those since Lois dies. He thinks possibly it's time to look into that, perhaps create a new identity for himself but that can wait. It's waited for 5 years, a few more days won't hurt. In any case he will have to leave Themyscira and Diana at least for a little while. Before then they'll have to talk and decided what kind of relationship they can have. Yes definitely after tomorrow they'll have to have a talk.

* * *

The next day Diana prepares to enter the council chambers. She's nervous, her stomach is doing somersaults. Get a grip Diana. You're an Amazon warrior. We don't show fear. She takes a deep breath and enters, taking her place on her throne. The hearing begins with a simple reading of the charges against her. Basically that she let a man set foot on Themyscira. Diana reiterates her story of seeing the Oracle and finding Kal. She tells them of Ares' boasts about the division he created between Zeus and Hera in the hope they understand that without her actions they would all be dead by now. She has more to add but will leave it to the final statement she is permitted.

Phillipus gives her account of Diana's conversation with her generals before she left the island. Diana can tell she would like to say more in Diana's defence. In her way she does by mentioning just how hopeless the strategic situation really was. Phillipus gives Diana a supportive nod as she leaves and Diana returns it.

Kal stands in the council chambers and gives his account. His questioner is very good he notes. She doesn't allow him to deviate from the dry facts. He does mentions how he respects their laws. He doesn't agree with them but he respects and understands them. Before he stands down the leader of the council Althea speaks "Regardless of this hearing Superman we wish to thank you for your help. Our mistrust of men may never end but you out of all men have come the closest to earning it"

"Honoured council members" Kal begins "I understand the strength of your words and I am grateful for them. For me thanks are never required. I accept your thanks in this situation as a sign for the respect I have for you and your culture"

Kal notices a few faces soften at his words. Hopefully he's helped Diana a bit with his words. He is escorted out of the chambers but can't help but listen in from outside the door.

The hearing nears its end. Althea once more stands "Your Majesty you have a final statement"

Diana stands "I do. Honoured members of this council. I thought long and hard about this statement. While I respect our laws I feel that sometimes they haven't been adjusted to cope with the changing world. In respect of Superman I could mention the fact he is in fact not of this world and that our laws only deny men of this world to set foot on Themyscira. I know that I am onto technicalities with that point. So lets be honest. Yes I broke the law. Yes I invited a man here but I have come to believe that this trial should be used as a starting point for a much more important debate. Whether we return to the world or not. Whether we rejoin the World Assembly or not. Our isolation that has been this council's policy for so long did not protect us from Ares. If a threat to the world like what nearly happened back in 2009 reoccurs we will not be safe. Whether or not this council allows me to remain Queen is irrelevant. Regardless of the outcome I will argue for the change I think is required. I would prefer to lead this change as your Queen. The choice whether I do I leave in your hands honoured members" Diana takes a breath and looks around at the council members. Their expressions are unreadable.

Althea stands as expressionless as the rest "We will now make our judgement your Majesty"

Diana bows and Althea returns it and Diana walks out the chambers. As soon as the door closes she near collapses and finds herself in Kal's arms. She looks into his eyes. "I'm guessing you heard that"

Kal gives a lopsided grin "Super hearing. What can you do?"

Diana smiles "Thank you. Regardless of what happens thank you for helping"

"You're my friend Diana. Being here with you is all the thanks I need" He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gazes into her eyes.

Diana can feel the pull to Kal. Oh in the name of Aphrodite she so badly wants to kiss him but not here "Kal we can't"

Kal nods "I know". Yes he knows, wrong time, wrong place. Story of his very long life really. "How long do you think they will be?" Kal asks trying to get his mind off kissing the incredible beautiful woman he still holds in his arms.

Diana realises they need to move apart and steps back "I'm not sure. Could be days. They'll send word once they're done"

Kal looks outside. They still have a few hours till the sun sets. "Do you want to go flying? I think I could manage a short flight" Kal suggests.

"Are you sure?" Diana asks still concerned for his health

"Yes but just don't expect any super sonic trips. I doubt I could break 50mph at the moment let alone 700mph"

Diana puts on a face of mock disappointment causing Kal to chuckle. He holds out his hand which Diana takes and they walk into the open and float up together.

* * *

Kal and Diana end up on a secluded beach where she persuades him to tell her more stories of his life. He's starting to open up which she is glad. He even tells her one or two stories about Lois. They sit there until the sun sets before they fly home.

"You know" Kal begins "I have been boring you with all my stories and I haven't even offered to listen to yours"

"Kal!" Diana admonishes him "You're stories are not boring" In fact Diana had found them fascinating. "If anything my stories are the boring ones. Being Queen sounds more glamorous than it actually is"

"I'm sure your exaggerating Diana"

Not really she silently thinks to herself. Apart from her nerve shredding hearing Diana decides she had had a nice day. Of course being with Kal is probably the reason. She studies his face as they fly along. Those eyes. It's always those eyes of startling blue she's drawn to. She wants…she wants…she wants him. Oh Hera does she want him. Oh hearing be damned they have to have that talk right now. "Kal we need to talk"

Kal turns to look at Diana. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. He can see the desire in them and he feels the desire in him rising in response. He wants her. He swallows hard. "I know"


	10. Chapter 10

For at least 10 minutes Kal and Diana have been sitting across from each other in silence. Both unsure quite how to start this conversation.

"Kal/Diana" they both say at the same time.

They both laugh.

"This is ridiculous" Diana says.

"I know" Kal responds.

"Kal…" Diana pauses as she collects her thoughts "I care for you and I mean more than just as a friend"

Kal nods "I know and I feel the same way"

"Really?" Diana asks with a slight hesitation.

"Yes Diana" Kal says with assuredness.

"It's just I know your grief and your pain runs deep and I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for"

"They do" No that's not right Kal thinks. "They did anyway. These last few days spent with you I've noticed it doesn't hurt as much as it use to."

Diana searches Kal's face wishing to see what he says is the truth. She settles on his eyes. Again it's always the eyes. Those indescribable blue eyes that you can almost drown in.

While Diana looks into his eyes Kal looks back into hers. For someone who has lived so long her blue eyes contain so much life, so much zest and joy. Despite the recent battle with Ares that hasn't changed. In fact it has never changed. 70 years and her eyes are still so beautiful, she's so beautiful. Before he quite realises it he's stood up and walked round the table.

As Kal comes round the table Diana stands. He suddenly grabs her round her waist, draws her in and is kissing her. Oh Hera is he kissing her. She almost feels like he's pouring all his past pain into it. There is so much passion and she can't help but return the passion in kind.

Eventually they break apart breathless. Kal holds Diana, really holds her with no restraint on his strength. He's wished, dreamed for so long he could find someone with whom he didn't have to hold back. He feels,…,he feels something he hasn't felt since Lois died. Passion. Desire. Love. Love? Is it love?

Diana stands there in Kal's arms. Her heart is racing. He must be able to hear it. Oh what does she do? If they stand here like this much longer she won't be able to stop herself. The only thing separating them is two thin layers of clothing. Too much clothing. She wants to feel his skin against hers. No, no she can't. He's not ready. She pulls back and tries to walk away only to find her wrist caught by Kal's hand. Don't look at him she tells herself.

Kal won't, can't let her leave. "Diana don't go"

"Kal we can't. It's too soon" Diana still doesn't look at him.

"Diana look at me"

Diana closes her eyes, swallows and slowly turns around. She opens her eyes and looks into his.

Kal stares back at her. "Diana I want you, need you. I,…,I" he hesitates for a second "I love you"

Diana feels faint. He didn't just say that, did he? She raises her hand to Kal's cheek "Oh Kal I love you too"

They kiss again but slower, more gentle. Both can feel their self-control slip away but instead of fighting it they embrace it and each other.

* * *

The next morning Kal awakens as usual at dawn. He awakens to the sensation of a impossibly smooth feminine skin next to his own. He opens his eyes. She's there, still asleep. Her flawless body which he now knows intimately curled up around him. So much for taking it slow but he had got caught up in the passion and as he thinks about it so what. He doesn't feel guilt about it, quite the opposite. He made love to the woman he loves. Yes it is definitely love. Just lying here watching her sleep gives him joy. She may never know the gift he gave her last night. He finally gave himself to someone completely. No holding back, no thinking every second how he has to control himself in case he accidentally hurts them. He feels cleansed, refreshed and no longer weighed down by the past.

Diana slowly stirs. Now why does she feel so tired? Then she remembers, her and Kal. They had made love for hours, not surprising for two super powered beings. It had felt so wonderful. She can remember feeling distinctly feminine for the first time in her life next to Kal's muscular frame. She opens her eyes and sees how she has curled herself up around Kal. No wonder she feels so warm. She tilts her head so she can look into Kal's face and can see he's already awake. "Morning" she says softly.

"Morning" Kal responds and then kisses her on the forehead.

Diana smiles in response. "How come you don't look tired?" she asks.

"The sun's up" is his simple response.

Diana pouts "That's not fair"

Kal chuckles "If it's any consolation I was extremely tired when I fell asleep"

"Kal?"

"Yes Diana"

"You don't regret last night do you?" Diana bites her lower lip nervously as she waits for his reply.

"Not for a second" he says emphatically.

A broad smile forms on Diana's face "I love you"

"I love you as well"

Diana then practically launches herself onto Kal's lips.

"Diana" Kal manages to squeak out.

"What?" she asks, desire blazing in her eyes.

"I thought you were tired"

"Not that tired" she responds with a seductive smile.

The morning was quite a few hours old by the time Kal and Diana got themselves out of bed. They decided they should get out before the gossip about them got worse. Diana hadn't even known there was gossip about them till Kal pointed his super hearing had picked up on people talking. Had they really been that obvious? Diana checked up on the council. They were still deliberating and there was no real word about how it was going. There were just rumours that it was deadlocked at a 50/50 split.

Diana walked about the island checking up on the rebuilding while Kal decided to take a break from the fields and actually help repair buildings. She sighed deeply at all the damage. She came across a small mound in a open space and thought that this might be a good place to put a memorial to her fallen sisters.

"Your Majesty"

Diana turned to find Phillipus walking towards her "Morning General"

"You seem in lost in thought"

"I was just thinking that we could put a memorial here to our fallen sisters. What do you think?"

Phillipus considered it. "Possibly. Personally I have a couple of other locations that would also suit"

"Perhaps it's a debate we can have later" Diana decides.

"Perhaps" After a moment "You slept late this morning" Phillipus states.

"Spying on me?" Diana teases.

"I have my sources" Phillipus states blandly, giving nothing away.

"You're not usually this coy" Diana observes.

"It is not my place to interfere in your personal relationships"

Diana smiles and places her hand on her friend's arm "Thank you"

"You are welcome but I should mention that your voice carries"

Diana actually blushed. Oh Hera how many had heard her and Kal?

Phillipus watched Diana's face redden. Yes it was just as she thought. "Did Superman get over his issues?" she asks deciding it was best not to actually go into any further detail about what Diana got up to.

"I believe so. He told me he loved me" Diana's face breaks out in an enormous smile and that statement.

"You told him the same" Phillipus states and goes on to explain how she knows "Superman has that exact same smile on his face". She had seen him helping repair buildings about the island.

"Yes I did. I'm not sure how we got here. One moment I've convinced myself we shouldn't rush these things the next we're…" Diana leaves that unfinished.

"Love occurs at the speed it wants, not the speed we want"

"I suppose so" Diana admits.

"What's the matter?" Phillipus asks at Diana's sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Sooner or later he'll have to go back to Man's world and I don't even though what will happen to me. Either I'll be stripped of the throne or I'll have to stay and fight for my view that we should re-establish our place in the outside world. How can we make this work?"

"I am uncertain how to answer that" Phillipus admits honestly

"I don't know either" Diana puts it more bluntly.

* * *

The sun sets without any decision being reached by the council. At dinner Kal notices Diana's silence. "What's the matter Diana?"

Diana has spent all day thinking about what future the two of them had. Last night they had given into their passion without much thought. "It's just what is the future for us Kal?"

Kal was slightly confused at her question.

Diana elaborates "I know that sooner or later you'll have to leave and I'll have to stay here to campaign for the change I want to bring about"

Kal nods sadly "I know. I knew I would have to go back for a while at least. I need to check in with the League and there's some personal business I've been putting off for too long I need to take care of"

Diana had an inkling the personal business might be some left over issues with Lois and his past life. "So what do we do?" she asks.

"Truthfully I'm not sure but we have time and I'm willing to wait. Fight your corner Diana. After all once you win Themyscira will be a much more open place, maybe I could even be allowed to visit"

"Once I win? I think you mean if I win."

"No. I don't. I know you'll win. Oh it may take a while but you'll win Diana. You can do anything you set your mind to"

Diana saw the utter belief in his eyes as he said that. Oh Hera she's looking into those eyes again. She's drowning in them and before she knows it she's lost in their depths. She only has a vague impression of what happens next as she and Kal passionately embrace and head for the bedroom.

* * *

So Diana wakes up the next morning as she woke up yesterday, wrapped in Kal's arms. Her and Kal together after another incredible night together.

"Morning" Kal has awoken before her again.

"Morning" Diana answers. "This is getting a habit"

"True but I'm not complaining. I love you after all"

"I love you as well Kal". She sighs "I wish we could stay like this"

"So do I" Kal answers honestly and he tightens his embrace of her.

Outside the door to the room Phillipus peeks through the crack in the door with a smile on her face. She's glad Diana's happy. Diana's mother Hippolyta would have wanted her daughter to be happy and out of all men, Hippolyta had always liked Superman the most. Despite his power he took nothing by force, the opposite of the men that had forged the Amazonian nation in the first place.

Kal's eyes drift to the door. He can hear a heartbeat. He x-rays it and laughs softly. "We're being spied on" he tells Diana.

Diana looks at his eyes and follows them to the door. Oh great Gaea this is going to be embarrassing. "Do you know who it is?" she asks

"Phillipus" Kal answers.

"Oh well she was already on to us"

Kal arches an eyebrow "Was she?"

"Yeah, apparently my voice carries" Diana blushes as she says it.

Kal was trying to hold back the laugh. Funny he thought he should be embarrassed but instead he was finding this amusing.

Diana can hear his strangled mirth "Kal it's not funny. Hera only know what will happen when the council find out"

"They probably already know. As I said yesterday there is gossip flying around this island about us you know"

"Really?" Diana asks just wanting him to confirm it.

"Yeah. I overheard one or two conversations"

"Well if it's only one or two" Diana says thinking it can't be that bad yet.

"It was actually more like one or two hundred" Kal elaborates.

"Oh Hera that means the whole island knows" Diana places her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey" Kal prizes her hands apart and tilts her head to face him "It's ok. We'll manage"

"How do you know that?" Diana asks him.

"Because I love you" and to demonstrate it he kisses her gently.

"I love you as well" Diana responds and kisses him back.

Kal sighs.

"What?" Diana asks at his sigh.

"Phillipus is still there. I think it's something important" he tells her.

Diana grabs the sheet off the bed and wraps it round herself leaving Kal rather exposed and at the sight of him warmth spreads through Diana's body and lusty thoughts go through her mind. She turns around, ignoring those thoughts and heads for the door telling herself not to look back because if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself. Diana opens the door and walks out into the corridor shutting it behind her.

Phillipus looks Diana over quite amused but she keeps it off her face "Morning your Majesty"

Unfortunately she can't keep her amusement out of her voice. Diana frowns at her "Having fun are we?"

Phillipus coughs clearing her throat "No of course not your Majesty"

"Good. Now what is it?"

"The council sent word they reached a decision late last night and will see you at noon in the council chambers"

Diana nods "Any word of their decision"

"No just rumours among other rumours" Phillipus smirks

Diana catches the smirk and groans "Does everyone on this island know about my personal life?"

"I wouldn't say everyone. I'm sure there's one or two who don't know"

Diana can't believe this. Oh well like Kal said, they'll just have to deal with it. "Thank you for everything. Regardless of how this hearing turns out I want to thank you for helping me all these years"

"Diana" Phillipus starts using her first name "I loved your mother and I love you, your thanks are not necessary but I do appreciate them"

Diana exchanges a smile. "I better get ready" she says and she turns and heads back in the room. She walks over to the bed and lies back next to Kal and covers them both with the sheet. "I'm guessing you heard that"

"I did. It'll be ok Diana"

Diana cuddles into Kal's warmth and prays to the Gods that he's right.

* * *

Diana once more is waiting to enter the council chamber. Like a couple of days before her stomach is not holding up well to her nerves. She breaths deeply and walks in trying to keep her nervousness in check and sits on her throne, possibly for the last time.

Althea stands up "Your Majesty after much debate we have reached a decision. Before I announce it I personally want to say that we have all admired your leadership over these last decades since your mother was taken from us"

Diana looks around and can't see any member of the council giving disapproving looks.

Althea continues "I know rumours have spread that we were deadlocked and truthfully we were. We reached agreement on a compromise and this has been accepted by all of us. On the basic issue at hand you admitted your guilt at letting a man on this island"

Diana's mouth is dry as she nods at this point.

"Usually the punishment for this crime is clear" Althea says

Usually? Diana thinks with some hope.

"We have decided that Superman, due to his actions in assisting us is made an exception to this rule. This point will have to be ratified by the entire Senate, as soon as it can be reconvened. Equally your point about re-establishing relations with the outside world will also need to debated by the Senate. It is this council's decision that you be censured for your actions. We should have been consulted before you left for Man's world. Saying that we have no wish to remove you from the throne. This time of rebuilding after Ares' attack needs as much stability as possible. This is our final decision" Althea sits back down.

Diana stands processing this. Basically she's got away with a slap on the wrists. "Honoured members of the council, I accept your decision. I apologise for not consulting you beforehand. I will in future listen to your wise counsel and hope we will work together for the betterment of our sisters and the wider world. Thank you"

Althea stands "This hearing is now concluded". The council members start to leave.

Diana walks over "Althea thank you for all this"

"I'm not so sure you should thank me, the Senate can be a lot more hostile than us. You're going to have your work cut out"

"I know but I believe it is worth it"

"Time will tell. It always does but take the rest of today to yourself and to him" Althea's gaze drifts to the door where Kal is standing waiting.

Diana with a slightly embarrassed look "Thank you" she says in a small voice.

Althea returns the smile "You're welcome your Majesty"

Diana walks over to Kal "I know you probably heard all that"

Kal wraps his arms around her and spins her around.

"Kal!" Diana yelps.

He puts her down and kisses her passionately on the lips. When they stop Kal speaks "Yes I heard it and I knew you would be alright"

"I'm glad one of us did"

Diana searches his face and she notices he has a slightly sad look. She can guess what that is "I suppose you'll have to leave soon"

Kal had been dreading this. Being here with Diana had helped heal some of his emotional wounds "I do and I wish I didn't have to"

"I wish for that as well". Diana sighs "The entire Senate, that's going to take months of debate you know and then there's the all the negotiations that come from trying to re-enter the World Assembly not to mention setting up embassies and …"

Diana is cut off by Kal placing his finger to her lips. "Tomorrow's problems Diana. I won't leave until tomorrow so today we will do whatever you want"

Diana looks into Kal's eyes and knows there is only one thing she wants "I said this morning all I wanted was to lie with you in your arms so that's what I want to do"

"That all you want to do?" Kal asks with an amorous look in his eyes.

Diana returns the look "The only way you'll find that out is to follow me" Diana then walks off with a suggestive wiggle of her hips with Kal rushing up to catch her.

* * *

The next morning Kal gets up at sunrise to leave. Diana stands with him on a beach. They kiss once more "I love you Diana"

"I love you Kal" a tear escapes Diana's eye.

Kal wipes it away "Hey now, don't cry. We'll see each other again. In fact I promise it and I never break my word"

Diana smiles at that "Go before I stop you"

Kal floats up and hovers "I'm always around you know"

"I know" Diana responds and with that she watches Kal soar upward and out of sight. She's sad yet she's happy because she knows they will be together again one day soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Onwards and upwards for this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Kal soars upward above the clouds and into the unfiltered sunlight for the first time in several days. He embraces the sunlight letting it strengthen him. In his mind he can still see Diana standing there on that beach. They'll see each other again soon. He knows it but first a change of clothes would be good and he shoots off towards his Fortress. That's really why he's going to his Fortress first, because he really needs to get out of this tunic.

When he gets to the Fortress and see the suits hanging there he can't help but think that all these black and white suits he has just aren't right for him anymore. No definitely not, he needs something new. He grabs one of the suits for now so he can get out of this tunic. He looks himself over in a mirror. Yep he needs to come up with something that has more colour but he'll do that a bit later. Once changed he checks his messages. Yep they are several from the tower in Metropolis. He opens a line and Barda appears on screen "Kal, where have you been?"

"Taking care of personal business" he answers.

Barda eyes him "That was awfully Batman like"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kal jokes.

Barda nearly dies of shock. She's barely heard Kal make a joke in years. "Ok what's going on?"

"Nothing Barda. I'm fine. Was there anything urgent you needed?"

"No not really. I was just checking up on you"

"Well thank you for your concern"

"Are you coming back to Metropolis anytime soon?" Barda asks.

"I have a couple of personal matters to see to first but in a few days I would think so, yes"

"Well we'll see you in a few days then"

"Yes you will. Superman out" Kal then closes the link and muses just how much Barda has mellowed over the years. Right he has things to do. First thing is to go to Smallville and do something he had put off for too long.

* * *

Kal flies down to the cemetery in Smallville. Ok he can do this. He starts with what he hopes is the easiest one to start with, Lana. He walks over to her grave "Hey Lana it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. I just came to say I appreciated our friendship over the years and that I miss you. I also have some news, I'm in love again. I know you would be happy for me and yes it is Diana. I know you always suspected that I had feelings for her and well a few days ago she came back needing my help and then it just sort of escalated from there and I'm babbling, I know". Kal takes a breath "I always loved you Lana, perhaps not the way you wanted but I did love you and I want you to know that". Kal places a single rose down on her grave.

Kal moves on to his parents' grave next "Mom, Dad it's me Clark. I'm not sure what to say. I know I haven't been to visit in a while and I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I ever thanked you for taking in this strange alien baby and raising him as your own and if I didn't then thank you. I miss both of you a lot. I should tell you that I'm in a relationship with Diana and that I love her. I hope you would approve. I love both of you and always will". Kal places two roses down, one for his mother and one for his father.

Kal moves onto the most difficult visit he is making. He looks on her grave. Lois Lane-Kent. It had been surprising to him that Lois actually requested to be buried in Smallville. "Hey Lois" his voice is breaking. He clears his throat "I don't know if that was really you or not that visited me in my dream. I hope it was. I really hope you are happy for me. I want you to know that I'll always love you. That'll never change but I need to move on. I can see that now" Kal places the rose down and bends over and kisses the top of the headstone "Goodbye Lois" he whispers.

Kal wipes the few tears that have run down his cheek but he's not sad, not anymore. Those 4 people brought him happiness, each in their own way and he will cherish that for the rest of his life.

Before he leaves he looks at his own grave, well Clark's grave, right next to Lois'. "Perhaps I buried you too soon" he says to the empty grave. Diana had said the core of Superman was Clark and he was still Superman. If he was honest to himself Kal missed being Clark. Yes he had to pretend to be a mild mannered, slightly clumsy reporter but he loved being a reporter and he loved Metropolis and of course by doing that he met Lois. He had hoped to bury his pain when he buried Clark but that had failed miserably. It had been Diana that had helped ease his pain. He openly sighs. He can't do anything about it now can he? Clark is dead and buried. "You know I really do miss you as well" he says to the grave before he heads off.

Kal's curiosity gets the better of him and he decides he has to visit the farm he grew up on. He flies up and is soon over it. He comes down to land in front of his house. It's run down and falling apart. It seems that while the fields were absorbed into the neighbouring farms everyone forgot about the house. He wanders in and looks around. So many memories he muses. The kitchen where he practically ate his parents out of house and home. He can almost see himself as a child running through the house, hear his parents telling him how he has to be careful with his strength. He should never have sold it. Maybe, he thinks, maybe he can get it back but he'll need money and an identity. And more than that an idea comes to him of what name he can adopt. A small smile forms on his face.

Kal had had Bruce move all his savings into an account for safe keeping. Well more accurately Bruce had suggested it in preparation for the day he would eventually have to fake Clark's death. It should all be still safe. Kal will have to go see Terry about this.

* * *

Terry had moved into the Wayne mansion with Dana and their children. When it was just Bruce living here the place seemed very empty but with the children around it seemed to come back to life. He buried Bruce, his father, well one of his fathers. He hopes Bruce is thinking he's doing a good job in his absence. Well anyway he is down in the Batcave at the moment getting ready for his nightly patrol when he notices someone there. He spins on alert in a defensive position.

"Glad to see you haven't lost it" a voice from the shadows says.

"Superman? Is that you?" Terry asks

Kal steps into the light "How are you Terry?"

"I'm fine"

"Dana and the kids?"

"They're good too"

"That's great. I haven't caught you at a bad time have I?"

"No not really. Where have you been? We've been worried"

"Away" Kal says very Batman like.

"Okay. So how can I help you?"

"I want to create a new identity for myself. I had left all my assets with Bruce and he had kept them safe."

Terry thought over that "Right, right. I think I know about that". He walks over to the computer and accesses it "Well he's done more than that, he has left a virtually perfect fake background already set up"

Kal chuckles "Yeah that sounds like Bruce"

Terry smiles as well. Yeah that's Bruce down to a tee. "Well all I'll need is a name and then the information will be slowly added to all the databases over a couple of months so no-one notices. Of course you'll need to memorise all this but of course that isn't hard for you is it"

"Perhaps. I'm not as young as I use to be you know" Kal jokes.

Terry chuckles then it dawns on him Superman seems an awful lot cheerier than the last time they talked. "So name?" Terry asks.

"Oh that's easy. Clark Kent"

Terry turns and looks at him "You know your original name is not the best one to use"

"Perhaps but this one will have an entirely different background and I promise to keep low key Terry. I'm not planning on becoming a famous reporter again" Kal thinks about that for a moment "Then again I suppose I could. I do miss it"

Terry eyes him wondering if he's joking.

Kal notices Terry's look "I am joking Terry. I was thinking maybe about becoming a writer and using a pseudonym"

"A writer really?" Terry asks.

"Yes. I actually took it up when I retired from journalism but I stopped when Lois died. I still have my work, somewhere" Kal thinks about that. Now where did he store his writing? He'll have to have a look around the Fortress. "Anyway" Kal continues "it's not like anyone who remembers Clark is really left and anyone that does would not believe for a second that he would look as young as I do"

Terry considers that for a moment and has to say he agrees. He turns back to the computer. "Well like I said, it'll be a couple of months before you are inputted to all databases. Once you are you can live your life however you want"

"That's fine Terry, thank you"

"Terry!" Dana shouts as she comes down the stairs. "Oh you have a guest" she says when she sees Superman.

"It's alright I think we're done here anyway" Kal says.

"Yes I'll let you know when you can start using your new identity" Terry informs Kal.

"New identity?" Dana asks.

"I've decided to rejoin the world. I think I've been moping around in my Fortress for long enough" Kal explains to her.

Dana looks at Superman, really looks at him. He had seemed so sad at Bruce's funeral but she can see an obvious spark in his eyes that wasn't there before. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Dana asks. "If you're not busy" she quickly adds.

Kal thinks it over. Why not. "Sure I would love to"

"Great" Dana answers. "Is there anything in particular you want Superman?"

"No and call me Clark. It's going to be my name again soon anyway. I need to get back in the habit of answering to Clark"

Dana smiles and heads off upstairs. Wow Superman is staying for dinner is her thought.

Terry chuckles "You're in trouble now. She'll have you watching the kids before the night is out"

"That's ok I like children". Kal's face then saddens at the memory he and Lois didn't have any. He would have loved to still have a piece of her alive. He drives the sad thoughts from his mind and heads upstairs.

Once upstairs "So Clark" Dana says even though it sounds a bit strange to her calling Superman that "Dinner will be a little while, make yourself at home"

"Thank you" Kal responds. He looks around "Where are Bruce and Barbara? Kal asks referring to Dana's children.

She rolls her eyes "Getting into trouble if I know them. They're worse than their father"

Kal laughs and Dana joins him.

"Why Clark?" Dana asks suddenly out of curiosity.

"Because it's my name or it was once. Clark Jerome Kent if you want the full thing but I never liked the Jerome part very much"

"That sounds familiar" Dana comments. "Your name" she clarifies.

"Oh I was once a quite famous reporter" Kal tells her.

Dana thinks then a realisation hits her "Yes now I remember. Lane and Kent"

Clark smiles "Yeah that was us"

Dana frowns "You're dead" she says at the memory of his obituary.

"I know after all I was the one that faked it. Had to really. I probably kept Clark Kent alive longer than I should have"

"Why are you trusting me with this?" Dana asks.

Kal very honestly "Why not? Terry trusts you and that's good enough for me. Besides secret identities are kept to protect our loved ones and everyone close to me is long dead"

"Oh I've probably brought up some sad memories for you. Sorry" Dana says almost embarrassed.

"It's fine. A few days ago you would be right but I met an old friend recently and she's changed my outlook on life"

Dana arches an eyebrow "She?"

Kal actually blushes "Yes. She"

Dana smiles at the blush. "She must be very special" she comments

"She is"

"Well I better get to that dinner and find those children of mine. Honestly the one problem with this place is that it gives them hundreds of places to hide"

Kal chuckles "You know I can find them in about a second if you want"

"Could you please?" Dana asks.

"Sure" Kal scans the house. "Hmm"

"Hmm what?" Dana asks.

"They're not in the house which means…"

"they're under the house" Dana finishes for him. Dana heads back to the hidden staircase "Terry McGinnis! I know you're hiding those children. You have 10 seconds to get them up here" she shouts.

Kal tries to hold in a laugh so he doesn't get on Dana's bad side. "I'm sorry I didn't notice them when I was down there earlier" he says as they wait.

Dana waves her hand dismissively "Oh that's alright. He's always doing this."

Kal can hear the groans as the 2 children are marched up the stairs.

"Don't give me that" Dana says as they reach the top. "We have a guest but you probably already know that don't you" Dana states as they were obviously listening in on everything down in the cave.

Bruce, a 8 year old spitting image of his father and Barbara, a five year old version of her mother bow their heads down. Kal is thinking it's funny how genetics gave Terry and Dana miniature versions of themselves.

"Why do you always encourage them?" Dana asks Terry who is standing behind the children like a shield.

"I don't encourage them Dana" Terry says defensively.

"Oh please. You could stop them getting down there anytime you want" Dana states the absolute truth there. She stares at Terry waiting for his response.

Terry is practically sweating under Dana's glare. Ok he's fought the Joker and Blight and Shriek and a host of other villains and Mad Stan, can't forget him, yet his wife can inspire more fear than all of them put together.

"Never cross your wife" Kal says after watching the silence. "It is the one golden rule of marriage and trust me I know I was married for over 60 years and you don't even want to know what kind of revenge Lois was capable of dreaming up"

"I do" Dana says. "I could do with a few new ideas". A wicked grin forms on her face.

"Oh Daddy, you're in trouble" Barbara says in reaction to Dana's smile.

"Yes thank you honey, Daddy knows" Terry says to his daughter.

"Right come on you 2, dinner will be soon" Dana says to her children. The two of them dash past her. She turns her attention to Terry "We're going to have a chat about this when you get back tonight" she warns him.

Terry gulps audibly. "Sure Dana." With that he heads off back down into the cave.

Dana turns to see Kal with a knowing look on his face. "What?" she asks.

"You're not mad at him" he states. Having been on the end of Lois' wrath he had figured out how to tell when she truly mad and he could see Dana was not.

Dana smirks "Yeah but he doesn't know that and you know it's not fair that you are able to discern that. It's suppose to be a women's secret weapon"

"Lois was not a subtle person. If she was truly mad, believe you me you could tell it. Of course it took me about 40 years before I managed to work it out but better late than never"

Dana laughs. "Your wife must have be something"

"Yes she was" Kal's face saddens a little

"Oh sorry" Dana says at the look on his face

"There's nothing to be sorry for. As I said my friend helped me work through a lot of that but I'll never stop missing Lois or loving her"

"Quite right too" Dana states. "Well I really should get to work on that dinner"

"If you want any help I can cook" Kal offers.

"No thank you but your friend must be a lucky lady to have you"

"I'm the lucky one" Kal answers.

Dana watches a sparks of happiness alight in Superman's, no Clark's eyes. She'll have to get use to calling him that. She's glad he's found someone that makes him happy. "Could you keep an eye on the 2 trouble makers for me?" she asks.

"Sure no problem"

"Thanks" Dana says as she walks off to the kitchen.

Kal goes into the lounge in hunt for them. There's no immediate sign "Bruce, Barbara you know I do have x-ray vision"

They groan and appear from behind the couch. "That's not fair" Bruce complains.

"No it's not" Kal says not in the least bit apologetic.

Barbara has walked up next to Kal "Daddy says you know lots of stories about grandad Bruce"

Kal bends down to look her in the eye "I do, we knew each other for a long time"

"Will you tell us one" she asks.

Kal smiles at the innocent enthusiasm in her eyes "Of course I will". He then picks her up and goes and sits on the couch where Bruce sits next to him. "So is there any story in particular you want to hear about?" Kal asks them.

"Yes. How did you first meet Grandad Bruce?" Bruce asks.

Kal chuckles "Oh that's a story, involves the Joker actually"

Barbara's face scrunches up "Oh I don't like him"

"Neither did I" Kal admits. "Ok so it starts with the Joker stealing this ornate dragon that everyone thought was made of Jade but was actually made of kryptonite". Kal goes on to tell how the Joker was planning to do away with him and how Luthor was willing to pay a billion to the Joker to do it. He goes on to how he met Bruce, well Batman and the rather embarrassing way frankly Bruce found out his secret identity. Honestly how could he not notice the tracer. Some super senses he has. Well of course next he has to endure the Joker's attempt on his life and being saved by Bruce. Kal notices Bruce and Barbara do seem to like the bit where Joker is flying over Metropolis in Luthor's flying wing. God he spent a week clearing up the mess.

"Dinner!" Dana shouts and Bruce and Barbara zoom off at near super speed with Kal trailing in their wake. He can't help but be brought back to the thought, the wish that he had had children. Perhaps, he muses, it's just one of those things that's not meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: As always thank you for the reviews.

* * *

After dinner Kal told the children another story about Bruce. He decided for more humour so he retold the story where they all got turned into children. Kal couldn't help but laugh himself. Bruce's reaction to being a child was pretty funny. Kal waited until Dana got the kids to bed so he could say good night. She came down the stairs. "Thank you for dinner Dana"

"Oh it's no problem. It was nice to have company. I mean Terry stays when he can but you know, duty calls quite often"

"Yes I do" Kal responds from personal experience.

"So Terry says you've been out of touch for a few days" Dana inquiries out of curiosity.

"Not very subtle Dana" Kal comments at her attempt to pry into what he has been up to.

"I know I lack Terry's finesse but he was worried about you. I know he idolises Bruce but you're his hero. You're the world's hero"

"I know for 70 years now. It's tiresome some days"

"So is that it. You just went away for a few days peace"

Kal laughed "Only if you include nearly dying peaceful. Although it was relaxing I guess. A 3 day coma usually is"

Dana was shocked "What happened?"

"I fought a god and won amazingly"

Dana's face frowns up in confusion.

"You want the whole story don't you?"

Dana nods.

Kal sits down "Alright then. You better sit down this may take a while"

Dana sits down next to him.

"It starts just after you left the graveyard at Bruce's funeral. I stayed on, reminiscing, wallowing a little bit really. It occurred to me standing there that I was the last one left. The last original member of the Justice League. Then suddenly Diana appeared"

"Diana?" Dana asks.

"Wonder Woman" Kal clarifies.

Dana's eyes widen. "You know Wonder Woman?"

"Intimately" The word slips out before Kal realises he's said it.

Dana comes to a realisation at that word "Oh she's the she you mentioned"

"Yes she is but that's a whole other story." Kal then goes on to explain Diana asking for his help and how they flew to Themyscira.

"What's Themyscira like?" Dana asks

"Paradise when it's not being destroyed by a power hungry god" Kal answers. He goes to explain fighting Ares and the kryptonite and getting stabbed. "So Diana says I was out for 3 days". He shrugs "Not so bad really. I've lived through worse. Kryptonite doesn't affect me the way it use to so I guess I'm lucky in that sense. It took a few more days for my powers to regenerate enough for me to fly home"

"And?" Dana asks

"And what?"

"What about you and Diana?" Dana asks.

"That's complicated"

"Relationships usually are" Dana comments.

"She has her duties. She is queen after all and I have things I need to do. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Could be a while but that's ok."

Dana tried to read his face "You like her a lot don't you?"

Kal smiles "I love her. I loved her as a friend for years but when she suddenly turned up I felt something else. At first I thought it was out of simple loneliness but after spending some time with her I realised it was more than that"

Dana smiled. He did seem very happy when he talked about Diana. "So what will you do now?"

"Well wait until my new identity is valid. In the meantime get back to more regular League duties. I've been neglecting them for too long"

"Well if there's anything I or Terry can do for you just ask"

A thought pops into Kal's head. "Actually there is something"

"Anything"

"Could you buy something for me?" Kal asks.

Dana looks on puzzled "Sure. What?"

"Well it's a surprise if you'll keep it secret"

Dana nods.

"Great. So here's what I need"

Dana listens as Kal tells her what he needs. "That shouldn't be a problem, well except keeping it secret from Terry. He's very good at noticing these things"

Just like Bruce Kal thinks. "Do your best Dana. If he finds out fine. I'll deal with it. So I'll come by tomorrow night and pick it up. Is that ok?"

"That'll be fine"

"Thank you Dana. Well I better let you get to sleep" Kal decides and he stands up. "I'll check up on Terry if you want"

"That would be great thanks. I can't help but worry about him"

"I understand" Kal says.

Dana escorts him to the door "Well good night Clark. You know that still sounds weird calling you that"

Kal chuckles "Yeah think how it is for me. I've been using Kal for years now. Oh well I'll get back in the swing of it in time. Good night Dana" Kal then floats up and flies off over Gotham to check up on Terry.

He finds him battling some Jokerz. "Need a hand" he says as he floats above the alley.

Terry looks up "No thanks I'm good" he says as he knocks the last one out. He dusts his hands. "They never seem to learn". He jets up and onto the roof of the building and Kal lands next to him. "Dana and the kids ok?"

"They're fine. I just came to say goodbye. I'm off back to the Fortress"

"Right. Any chance we'll be seeing more of you at League meetings?" Terry asks.

"Yes. Well in a few days. I have a couple of more things I need to do then I'll head back to Metropolis. If you're there I'll see you"

"Ok then. Well goodnight Superman"

"Goodnight Batman" Kal says as he flies off back north.

* * *

When he gets back to the Fortress Kal goes and checks on the alien creatures he has, well the ones that are still alive. Many have, like his friends, died of old age. He's not going to sleep tonight because if he does he won't work up the nerve to do something he has put off for 5 years. Kal takes a breath and walks into his storage room and there sitting in a corner are Lois' possession. He couldn't bear to sort through them when she died so he just stuffed them into boxes and tried hard to forget about them but no more. He couldn't keep wallowing. He needed to decide what he really wanted to keep and what to throw away.

He picks up the boxes and takes them into his lounge. He sits down on the couch and starts to work his way through them. It's mostly old clothes. Every so often he comes across an outfit that brings a smile to his face, like the dress Lois wore on their first date. He can't quite believe she kept that for so long. Oh well he keeps going and comes across his missing writing. Now why had he put that in Lois' belongings? He picks them out and a sealed envelope falls out. It's addressed to him in Lois' handwriting. He picks it up and holds it for a minute. This seems terribly clichéd he thinks. He swallows and rips it open and pulls out a letter. He reads

_Dear Clark,_

_I know what you are thinking. Yes this is terribly clichéd but I needed to write this. I'm dying. In a few days I'll be gone and I need to say a few final things to you. Firstly I love you and I will always love you. When Superman first appeared I admit I was a little awe struck…_

Like a school girl Kal thinks. He gets back to reading.

_But I got over that. I don't know how you put up with me swooning over you when you were Superman and ignoring you when you were Clark. Anyway during that time I always considered you a friend and then one day I wanted you to be more than that. To this day I can't remember when or how that happened. I think I was sitting at my desk at the Planet on one of those insufferable slow days and my gaze just sort of drifted to you. I sat there looking at you, I wonder now thinking back on it if you noticed me doing that._

Kal thought back. Had he noticed? Hmm he might of but probably dismissed the notion that Lois would ever look at him like that.

_I sat there looking at you and remembered all the times you were there for me and all the times you weren't(at least I know where you were now, Superman) and I realised that I missed you when you were gone and that having you around made me happy. Of course after that epiphany it left the problem of trying to get you to ask me out because my pride wouldn't let me ask you out. I know that seems stupid but on the plus side it did give me an excuse to wear all those revealing outfits and I know for a fact you never complained about that._

Kal smirked. He couldn't help it. Boy did he remember those outfits.

_So the day comes when you reveal your secret and I'll admit I was really mad at you. I wanted to stay mad at you for a long time but I couldn't. I was hopelessly in love with you and you being Superman was just sort of the icing in the cake._

_The second thing I want to say is that I wish we could have had children. There are two reasons. First I wanted it so you weren't the last anymore. I know that bothered you, even though you never said it and second I wanted to leave you a piece of me. That thought is even more prevalent now as I write this near my death but possibly centuries away from yours._

Tears are forming in Kal's eyes as he reads.

_Centuries. Will you still remember me centuries from now?_

"Yes I will. I will always remember you Lois" Kal says to the letter.

_Even though we could never have children I don't regret for one moment that I chose to stay with you. And lastly Clark do not spend the rest of your life alone. If it looks like you are wallowing in self pity I will come back and kick your ass._

Kal laughs. "You've already done that". Well she came to visit him in that dream at any rate.

_So I think that's everything I want to say. I'm going to put this among your writing. By the way I really like your writing, I was reading it just before I wrote this. You should consider it as a possible future career. So anyway stay safe and know that I love you._

_Your beloved wife, __Lois Joanne Lane-Kent._

Kal folds up the letter and wipes a stray tear. Well that explains why Lois visited him in that dream, assuming it was really her. He really should have done this years ago. Now everything was in the wrong order. He had already said his goodbye to her at her grave which he mentally notes he will visit more often. He gets back to sorting out Lois' belongings. He'll drop off what he doesn't want to keep at Dana's tomorrow. She can decide what to do with them. He looks at the time. Wow it's morning. Has he really been at this all night? Right well time for breakfast. He packs the things he is keeping back into a box and tries to decide what he'll have to eat today. He wonders what Diana is having. He sighs. He already misses her.

* * *

At night he flies back into Gotham boxes in hand and lands in front of Wayne Manor and rings the bell.

Dana goes to answer the door. She checks her watch. It's probably Superman she thinks. After all she got what he asked for and even better she somehow managed to keep it from Terry. She opens the door to a sight she did not expect. It was a man in a suit with glasses. "Can I help you?"

Kal smirks "It's me Dana. Clark"

Dana peers at him. "Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't recognise you. Come in. Come in"

Kal walks in "It's ok Dana. I'm glad I can still pull the secret identity off"

"What's with the boxes?" she asks.

"They're Lois clothes. I never got around to sorting out her belongings when she died but after I left last night I decided to sort them out. I was hoping you would take them to a charity for me"

"No problem. Just put them down on the table"

Kal walks into the lounge and does so. "So where are Bruce and Barbara?"

"At Terry's mother's. Poor woman"

Kal chuckles at that. "Did you manage to get what I asked for?"

Dana nods "Yes and I kept it from Terry I'm proud to say"

Kal frowns.

"What's with the look?" Dana asks

"It's just if Terry's anything like Bruce he probably knows but is pretending not to so not to upset you"

Dana was actually speechless. Then after a moment "I am going to kill him"

"Easy Dana. So Terry out is he?"

"Yes and if it's a quiet night he's promised to come back early so we can spend some time together"

"Well then I won't linger. If I could just get my surprise"

"Right yes. Wait here" Dana disappears off and reappears with a package in hand. "Here you are Clark"

Kal takes it "Thank you. I'll be off. Enjoy your night"

Dana escorts Kal to the door "Thank you we will if I let him live"

Kal can't help another small laugh as he spins out of the suit into his black and white uniform.

Dana stands there open mouthed.

"Oops sorry I should have mentioned I was going to do that" Kal says apologetically.

"No it's fine. Goodnight Clark"

"Goodnight Dana. Tell Terry I said hi if you let him live" Kal then floats up with Dana chuckling. Yeah she'll let him live but he is in so much trouble.

* * *

A couple of days later in the Watchtower in Metropolis Barda is cursing another slow day. It's strange really. There seems to be less conflict around the world as well and it coincides with the time Kal had disappeared. She just doesn't think it's a coincidence.

Kai-ro, the Green Lantern notices Barda surprisingly, for her, lost in thought. "What troubles you Barda?"

"Kai do you believe in coincidences?" she asks.

"I believe coincidences are merely part of a greater plan that has not yet been revealed to us"

"I'll take that as a no. It's just there is a drop in crime and conflicts and super villains trying to destroy us these last few days and it happens to coincide with Kal's disappearance"

"Ah you believe the two are connected"

"I don't know. It's just Kal was awfully secretive when I talked to him a few days ago. It isn't like him"

Kai contemplates her words "Superman is still trying to come to terms with his loss. His feelings and motives for many years have been shrouded by grief"

"He made a joke the other day when I talked to him" Barda mentions.

Kai arches an eyebrow.

Barda sees the reaction "You see. Something is up. He hasn't made a joke in years"

"Perhaps his disappearance is merely linked to him accepting his loss which allows him to make a joke"

Barda eyes Kai "Was that a joke you made?"

Kai says nothing.

"You know you're not being entirely helpful. I've spent the last few days fighting the urge to go up to his Fortress and demand to know where he was"

"But you have not. I am impressed by your self control. It's not like you at all"

"Ok that was you definitely making fun at my expense"

Before Kai can say anything else an alarm sounds.

"Finally" Barda shouts as she leaps up. It has been far too quiet. She and Kai make their way to the monitor room where they find Micron monitoring the situation.

"So what is up?" Barda asks.

"A malfunction on a train" Micron answers.

"That's it?" Barda asks.

"Bored are we?" Micron asks amused.

"No but…"

"It is a discussion that can wait" Kai cuts in. "We must protect the passengers first"

Barda says nothing as she, Kai and Micron head off. They get ahead of the train and wait for it to come "So who's turn is it?" Barda asks.

"Mine" a voice says as a red and blue blur flies past them.

All 3 watch as the figure in red and blue with a red cape stops the train. Eventually he turns around "Kal?" Barda asks.

"Hello Barda" Kal responds.

"New look?" Micron asks.

Kal smiles "Yes it is". That's what Dana had gotten him, new material to make a new costume. The red and blue were a bit duller than what he use to wear but he felt that was more appropriate. His shield was black and not yellow but the S still seemed to stand out quite well he thought. The fact he was able to have a cape again is what Kal was most pleased about. He really had missed the cape.

"Your timing is most fortuitous." Kai comments

Barda looks at him with an unwavering stare "Are you going to tell us where you were now?"

"That is personal" Kal answers.

Barda not giving in for a second "Is that so? In case you have forgotten you are suppose to be the leader of this League"

"I haven't forgotten Barda but equally I knew you were more than capable of covering my absence"

"Your 5 year absence" Barda says

Kal's face hardens at her comment. Kai notices the look "Perhaps this is not the best place for this discussion. We must make sure the passengers are safe"

Kal's gaze turns to Kai "Of course you're right. Shall we?"

Kai nods "We shall"

Kal and Kai fly back to the train to check up on the passengers.

"I'm going back to the tower" Barda says in a voice that barely hides her anger. Micron watches her leave. Oh boy this will not be pleasant when they get back to the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

"So do you mind explaining where you have been?" Barda asks at the meeting of the League. Sitting around the table are Aquagirl, Warhawk, Micron, Green Lantern and Batman, Terry had flown in after Barda had called him.

Kal who was also sitting at the table arms folded across his chest. "As I said personal business. My private life is not anyone's concern but my own"

Barda is trying to stare him down "Then perhaps you'll explain how there has been a sharp drop in criminal activity that coincides with your disappearance"

Kal's face frowns up in confusion "There has?"

"Yes I've even noticed it in Gotham" Terry comments.

Kal smirks "That'll please Dana"

Terry rolls his eyes "Just what do you and her talk about behind my back?"

"That would be telling. Although has she forgiven you yet for knowing about what I asked her to buy?"

"Barely" is Terry's reply. "Oh by the way I like the new look"

"Thanks. I decided I needed more colour. I was starting to find all that black depressing"

Barda slams her fist down on the table "If you two are finished?"

Kal and Terry look at her. "Oh go right ahead"Kal permits.

Kai decides to intervene before Barda starts a full scale argument "I think what Barda is trying to say in her own way was that we were concerned for your wellbeing"

"Thank you but as you can see I'm fine"

Warhawk, Rex Stewart has a question "You haven't answered Barda's point if your disappearance and the reduction in crime is a coincidence or not"

Kal thinks about that. Well with Ares gone there is no-one stirring up conflict and anarchy so it would be quieter at least for a little while. "Well something may have happened that would be the cause of that"

"Which would be?"Barda asks

"Well I sort of fought Ares and banished him to the Underworld"

"And you don't think we had a right to know about that" Barda says accusatory.

"Wait. You fought a God?" Rex asks somewhat surprised.

"I was fighting Gods long before you were born Rex"

"You should have called us. We could have helped you know Kal" Barda tells him.

"No you couldn't." Kal replies.

"You know I am getting sick of your evasiveness" Barda says in a raised voice.

Kal shakes his head. Here we go. Barda's temper is about to explode.

"Don't give me that look Kal"

"I'm not giving you any look"

"Yes you are. It's the stop behaving like a child look. I may point out I am nearly as old as you"

"Act like it" Terry mutters under his breath at this display.

"What was that?" Barda asks at Terry's mutterings

"I said act like it" Terry tells her.

"Oh that is it. You are going down Batman" Barda stands up and so does Terry.

Kai projects a barrier between them "Please control yourselves. Violence will solve nothing"

Aquagirl, Marina listened intently to everything that was said. Superman's description of banishing Ares stirs a memory. "The gate to the Underworld is on Themyscira" she says.

Everyone stops at looks at her. Kal realises he should have known someone would know that. The group's attention focuses on him. "Yes" he says

"Yes what?" Terry asks.

"Yes I was on Themyscira"

"But that's impossible. Themyscira has been shut off from the world for 60 years" Terry reminds everyone.

"It helps if you're friends with the Queen"

"I believe we shall require the whole story if we are to fully understand what has occurred" Kai says.

"Fine. I think you can drop the barrier though"

Kai drops the barrier between Terry and Barda and Kal retells the whole story of Diana coming to find him and fighting Ares. He finishes it by mentioning Diana's fight to persuade the Senate to allow Themyscira to rejoin the world.

"So you think she will succeed?"Kai asks after listening to Kal.

"Diana can do anything she wants to. However it will take months so I wouldn't expect any grand announcements for a while"

"Is that all?" Barda asks.

Kal looks at her in confusion "Is what all?"

"Is that all that happened?"

"It's all that is important and relevant" Kal tells her.

"Kal…" Barda begins but is cut off by Kai. "I believe he has told us everything that is relevant to the situation. We should take advantage of the calm. Ares' departure has left a vacuum and vacuums are never left empty for long"

"Kai is right" Terry says in agreement.

"So are we done?" Rex asks

"I believe we are" Kai replies.

Kal stands up "Well I am. You can put me back as a full time member starting immediately"

"That is great news" Marina comments.

Kal gives her a smile and walks out the room.

"Why did you cut me off?" Barda asks Kai.

"His personal life is not our concern" Kai answers.

"It is if it affects us. He's different than he was even a few days ago"

"He's happier. He is less weighed down by his grief" Marina says. She could tell even from that brief meeting.

"I concur with Marina" Kai says. "Whatever has happened to him has been to his benefit. We should not intrude further"

"I agree with that as well" Terry says.

"Despite the fact he and your wife are conspiring behind your back" Rex teases in his own way.

Terry frowns under his mask "You are exaggerating. He just stayed for dinner and helped look after Bruce and Barbara one night"

"When?" Barda asks.

"A few days ago"

"That was the day he got back"

"Which is not relevant at all. Barda let it go. If he wants to tell us he'll tell us" Terry says. "Now I have to get back to Gotham" and with that he walks out.

As he travels along a corridor he passes Kal "Finished talking about me yet" Kal says.

"Since when do you eavesdrop?"

"I can't exactly turn the super hearing off, I just sort of tune the excess noise out"

Terry can't help but smile at that "So back to full time member. Hope you know what you're letting yourself in for"

Kal shrugs "Something to do besides my writing. I've started that up again by the way"

"Really. So you met Wonder Woman. What is she like?" Terry asks very interested in hearing about another of his idols.

"I thought Bruce would have mentioned her"

"He did briefly. You know how little Bruce talked about his personal life"

"I do. Well she looks exactly the same but that's immortality for you and she still has that same fire and spirit. That doesn't seem to change either. Deep down she still cares about the same things she did all those years ago but she has her duty. We all have our duties"

"Yes we do. So can I ask, how did you rope my wife into helping with your new costume and why does it look like your old costume?"

"Firstly I merely politely asked Dana. Secondly blue and red happen to be my favourite colours and thirdly I missed having a cape"

"And the black in the shield?"

"A tribute to those I've lost. I haven't forgotten them. I'll never forget them. They are always in my heart"

"Good answer"

"Thank you"

"What happened to you on Themyscira?" Terry asks flat toned

"I told you"

"No what really happened?"

Kal sighs. Sometimes he thinks Terry has too much of Bruce in him "I moved on" he says with some finality.

Terry can sense from that tone not to push any further. "So planning to visit again any time soon. The kids loved your stories about Bruce"

"Perhaps. Maybe I'll tell them some stories about their father next time"

"Please don't. I have so little respect from them already" Terry almost pleads.

Kal laughs at the pleading tone "Don't worry. I'll stick to the nice stories, like when you saved me from that star creature that had taken me over". Of course he had had to explain with some difficulty to Lois why he had been so distant to her for months on end. Poor creature. He did feel sorry for it, it was just lonely after all. At least it's back home now.

"Yes good stick to those stories. Well I really better get back to Gotham. I have a board meeting" Terry says that with little enthusiasm.

"Regret agreeing to take over Wayne enterprises?" Kal asks.

"Not for a second but come on it's a board meeting"

"I thought you had Max handle the day to day running"Kal says referring to Terry's best friend.

"I do but I can't avoid this one. Max would castrate me if I did"

"In that case have fun" Kal says as Terry turns to leave.

* * *

Fun! Oh Terry's having a whole lot of fun as he sits at the board meeting while Max gives an outline of how Wayne Enterprises is performing. How long has he been here? Too long considering it's now dark outside. His attention is caught by shouts of security outside the door. Now what is this about?

The door is blown off and through the smoke Terry sees someone he never thought he would see again "Blight!"

Blight walks into the room "Well, well Terry McGinnis or is that Wayne these days. I should have seen the resemblance really"

"What do you want?" Terry asks.

"Oh the usual, revenge, my shares back would also be good"

"Your shares were liquidated when you and then your son became convicted criminals" Max steps forward and tells him.

"Ah Miss Gibson. You know you and I don't have to be adversaries. I admire a good business woman"

Max scoffs "Don't even try flattery on me. It doesn't work, ask Terry"

"Mr Wayne at work Max" Terry reminds her.

"That's Miss Gibson to you" Max hits back.

"Enough!" Blight yells and summons a ball of radiation. Max knowing full well what Blight is capable of backs up away from him.

"Goodbye Miss Gibson" Blight says as he throws the ball. It explodes and Max gets thrown though the window.

"Max!" Terry shouts. He can't do anything though to save her. He turns to glare at Blight.

"Well one down" Blight comments. "Now for you Mr Wayne"

Terry narrows his eyes and waits. Blight throws another ball and Terry dodges it. He really wishes he had the suit right now. He's got to stop Blight and protect the board members and he's not entirely sure how right at the moment. Another ball of energy from Blight blasts Terry off his feet and Blight stands over him. Terry can feel the radiation pouring off of him.

"Farewell" Blight says without pity.

"Funny you took the words right out my mouth"

Terry looks at the sound of the voice "Max!"

So Max is having a perfectly pleasant day. She's even got Terry to actually turn up at a board meeting when that psychotic Derek Powers shows up. I mean she thought he was dead and then to top that off he blasts her out the window. Now normally Terry swoops in and saves the day but unfortunately because she had gotten him to attend the meeting so he's up in that room that is very quickly retreating from her. Then suddenly she's not falling, someone has caught her.

"You know you shouldn't jump from windows unless you can fly"

Max focuses on the face "Superman?"

"How are you Miss Gibson?"Kal asks. He was only flying past to check up on Terry and Dana and the children. He actually quite likes spending time with them.

Ok she's flying with Superman. This counts as one of the highlights of her life. "I'm good but oh Terry. We were attacked by Blight"

Kal's voice grows a determined tone "Well I'll have to deal with that"

"Wait I have a better idea" Max says. She has Superman take her to one of the storage rooms where they kept that cell that would siphon off Blight's energy. This way they can contain him with minimal risk. So Superman flies her back up at Super speed she would like to add. Unbelievably awesome. She sets the cell up and fires the net over Blight. As it starts to drain him he falls to his knees. "Ha. Take that"

Kal who had watched from the sidelines so to speak laughs at that and flies in and helps Terry up. "You ok Mr Wayne?"

Terry brushes himself down "Yes thank you Superman"

"I've contacted the police. They're on their way." he turns his attention to Blight. "You know you shouldn't waste your life on revenge"

Blight in a slightly pained tone "Revenge is all I have left"

"Then I feel sorry for you"

Kal stays until the police come and take Blight away. Unsurprisingly the board meeting is cancelled and the other members go off home leaving Kal, Max and Terry in the board room.

Max slouches in a chair "Well that was fun"

"Is she always this cheery?"Kal asks Terry.

"I'm afraid so"

"Hey stop talking about me like I'm not here" Max says in protest.

"Right sorry" Terry says. "See isn't she exactly as I told you" Terry says to Kal.

"Wait you talk about me to Superman?" Max sits up and asks somewhat surprised.

"Well he is my friend Max"

"So I am but I don't get all the Superman dirt"

"Dirt?" Kal asks somewhat amused. "What makes you think there is any Miss Gibson?"

Max somewhat embarrassed "Well I mean, that's not what I meant" She buries her head in her hands.

"Wow you've made her speechless. It's a miracle" Terry jokes.

Max shoots Terry a glare.

"Right. Sorry. Moving on. So what brings you to Gotham?" Terry asks Kal.

"I was flying north and thought I would check up on you"

"North? What's up north? Except snow and ice" Max queries.

"Max!" Terry admonishes. "Even Superman has secrets. Just leave it there"

"Fine, fine" Max agrees waving her hands in defeat.

Terry's phone rings. He gets it out his pocket "Hello Dana…yes I'm fine…I know you saw it on the news…yes Max is fine as well…yes I'll be home soon…I'll ask…I'll see you soon…I love you too" Terry hangs the phone up.

"Dana worried about you" Max states.

"Yes. She asks if you want to come over for dinner, both of you"

Max's eyes widen "Spend dinner with Superman. Me?"

Terry shakes his head "Yes Max you. See what I have to put up with?"

"Aw poor you" Max says as sarcastically as possible.

Terry turns to Kal "So do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll just go and get changed and I'll meet you at the Manor"

"Great I'll tell Dana"

"And then afterwards I can tell your children all your embarrassing stories" Kal jokes and then flies off before Terry can say anything.

"Embarrassing stories huh?" Max teases

Terry frowns at her.

"You know I've got a couple of those myself" Max reminds him.

"Please don't Max"

Max stands up "Oh lighten up Terry and by the way what did Superman mean he's going to get changed?"

"He doesn't live 24 hours a day in the suit you know"

"I know that"

Terry looks at her sceptically.

"Ok I know that now. By the way is that a new costume?"

Terry laughs at that "Yes it is"

"What's so funny?" Max asks

"Oh it's just there is a story behind that". Then the laughter stops. "Got me into trouble with Dana"

"Terry you're always in trouble with Dana" Max feels the need to point out.

"Max you are not helping. Come on I will be in trouble if we're late" Terry then walks out with Max following behind barely believing she is actually going to sit at a dinner table with Superman.

On the ride down in the elevator Max feels the need to point something out "Terry?"

"Yes Max"

"If Superman is your friend and I am your friend, how come you have never introduced us?"

Terry raises an eyebrow "I thought your interests were in the female gender"

Max hits him on the arm "Not in that sense Terry. Although even I have to say he's looking good for a man of his age but that's beside the point. So?"

Terry sighs "I just don't think an opportune moment came up Max. Really think about it. When has a moment like that came up"

Max frowned when she couldn't think of one "I hate it when you're right"

Terry smiles smugly "You love me really"

* * *

Kal flies off north at top speed. He has to say that this day hasn't gone so badly. He's more or less gotten back into the swing of things. As soon as his new identity is set up he'll see about getting the farm back. He's already made a few discreet inquiries and the current owners do seem willing to sell the house. So in his opinion getting his life back together seems to be going quite well. Of course it's not complete. It probably won't be complete until he can be with Diana again. He wonders how she is getting on, what she is doing, if she is managing on her own. He knows it is silly but he can't help it. He really loves her.

* * *

Author's note: Fell free to review and in the next chapter we catch up with Diana.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next update.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Kal left and Diana wakes up feeling that the bed she sleeps in is now cold and lonely. She misses him. Then a horrid feeling hits her stomach and she throws up into the basin next to her bed. Oh she feels terrible. She can't remember the last time she felt sick. Maybe it's the stress she thinks. Sitting through tedious and lengthy debates with the Senate hasn't been fun. It's taken this long just to get them to verify the council's punishment and that only got 60 percent approval. Her plan to get them to agree to rejoin the World Assembly is to put it mildly not popular.

At this point Phillipus walks in "Morning your Majesty, how are you this morning?"

"Not so good" Diana admits.

"Yes you don't look well and in fact you've overslept "

"I have?" Diana asks puzzled

Phillipus nods. "Perhaps you should see Epione"

"I don't think it is something to trouble our chief healer with. I'm sure it'll pass. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"The Senate will continue to debate your proposal"

Diana feels nauseous again at the mention of that.

Phillipus continues "The initial plans for a memorial to our sisters await your approval. The rebuilding works continues on schedule. There are some new plans for buildings that also need your approval. Then in the afternoon there are some petitions you haveto receive and your usual audience with representatives of the general populace"

"So the usual in other words" Diana sums up.

"As you say your Majesty. The usual"

Diana's hand drifts to the space beside her and it does not go unnoticed by Phillipus. "You miss him"

"I do" Diana admits. "I spend many hours wondering what he is doing, if he is managing on his own. It's silly I know"

Phillipus sits down next to Diana "It's not silly Diana. You're in love and while it has been a while since I was last in love I can still remember the feelings it invokes"

"Yes but I am Queen of a race of women who don't look too kindly on men"

"We mistrust men but I believe very few of us actually hate them and Superman is not like the men that betrayed us in the past"

A smile forms on Diana's face "No he's not. He's the sweetest, gentlest man I have ever met. I suppose that's why I love him"

Phillipus can't help but smile with Diana.

"Is that a fact?" a new voice says.

Diana turns to the door "Donna!?"

Donna, Diana's younger sister stands in the doorway hands on hips. "So I get sent to check up what is going on in Man's world but when Ares attacks you don't call me home and what's more I come back to find you and Superman are in a relationship. Care to explain that to me big sister"

Diana was actually speechless. She tries to come up with a reason in her defence "You see Donna, it's just I didn't want to bring you back into harm's way and truthfully contacting you was not exactly my first thought and I,…,I" she trails off.

Donna's face remains rigid then it bursts into a smile and she runs over and hugs Diana. "I missed you"

Diana startled at first returns the hug "I missed you too"

Donna breaks the hug and sits on the bed "So you and Superman. Well I always did like him. In fact I think even mother liked him a little bit but isn't he really old by now"

Diana rolls her eyes at Donna's dig at Kal's age "Kal ages slowly. He only has the odd grey hair and you should know that if you had been paying attention while you were in Man's world"

"I paid attention" Donna says defensively. "It's just you told me to avoid the Justice League because we're suppose to be living in isolation and it wasn't like there was a lot of coverage of Superman on the broadcasts. I did find that odd since they use to be nothing but him on the broadcasts" she says quickly without stopping for a breath.

"He had his reasons for that" Diana feels the need to defend Kal.

Donna notes Diana's defence "How long was he here for?"

"Including the 3 days he spent in a coma?"

"What coma?" Donna asks.

"The one he went in to after Ares exposed him to kryptonite and stabbed him with a dagger"

"Ok. I assume he survived"

Diana nods "Yes he did. He even gave evidence at my hearing"

"That was nice of him. What happened to Ares?"

"Kal threw him into the Underworld where hopefully he's stuck forever"

Donna tried to make the fact Ares stabbed him with the fact Superman was the one who threw Ares into the Underworld add up without much success. "Ok that makes no sense Diana. He can't be in a coma and defeat Ares"

"Yes. I'm not sure how he did it actually. I was busy destroying the key so I had my back to them. I just know that he did it"

"Ok so when did you two get together?" Donna asks

"Donna. My private life is not your concern"

"Hello. Little sister. Have you met me? Of course it's my concern. I'm family"

Phillipus laughs at that.

Diana on the other hand frowns "What's so funny?" she asks Phillipus.

"Your sister has a point. She is family"

"Oh great gang up on me. I hate to remind you two I am the Queen around here"

"Stop delaying and just get to it" Donna tells her.

"Ok fine. So I went to Man's world on the Oracle's advice and I found Kal. I suppose at first I was just happy to see him. I didn't know he was still alive or that he had aged so slowly. I rested at his Fortress and I noticed that I found him attractive. I think I was always attracted to him but he was involved with someone else back then"

"Keep going" Donna urges her.

"So anyway we talked and I found he was a little fragile emotionally so I decided to be a shoulder for him to cry on and let out some of his bottled up grief but by being with him I discovered my feelings were way beyond friendship and perhaps they always had been. After watching over him in his coma I knew for certain that I was probably in love with him"

"And did he return your feelings?" Donna asks

"Not at first or at least he never admitted it but there was our first kiss"

"Ooh first kiss. What was it like?" Donna asks practically giddy.

"Gentle. He was not at full strength but I really wanted him to be and don't give me that look Donna it didn't go any further than that"

"At least not that night" Phillipus adds

Donna smirks "Oh really. So when did it go further?"

Diana shakes her head "I'm not going into that"

"The night after the hearing" Phillipus provides which gets her a disapproving glare from Diana.

"How do you know that?" Donna asks Phillipus.

"Your sister's voice carries"

Donna turned back to Diana who was looking down at the sheets "Diana? Care to elaborate"

"No"

"Oh come on your acting like some petrified virgin which by the way you are not"

Diana's eyes travel up and glare at her sister before she sighs and concedes "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just been a long time if ever that I have felt like this"

Donna places a sympathetic arm around Diana's shoulders "It's ok. So where is Superman?"

"He had to go home to take care of some business and I had to stay here. I've started a debate in the Senate about rejoining the World Assembly"

"I heard" Donna says. "It's about time frankly. If you need my help with that…." Donna doesn't need to finish that sentence. Diana knows what she means.

"Thank you" Diana says to her sister.

Phillipus stands up "Well I'll leave you to get dressed. Come on Donna"

Donna kisses Diana's cheek and heads out of the room with Phillipus while Diana gets dressed. As she stands up she places her hand on her stomach. She still doesn't feel right. She hopes whatever is wrong will pass soon.

* * *

A few days later Diana is still waking up in the morning feeling terrible. She decides she has to see Epione. At least having Donna back has made her days arguing with the Senate easier to endure. She has missed her sister a lot. Diana travels to the healing Isle and finds Epione preparing some medicines.

Epione looks up "Your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

"I haven't been feeling well for a few days now. I hoped it would pass"

"But it has not" Epione finishes for her.

"No" Diana admits.

Epione gives Diana a reassuring smile. "Come with me. I am sure it is nothing"

Diana follows Epione into a chamber with a bed. "Lie down"

Diana does so. Epione is so skilled a healer that she can almost sense what ales a person. She lies there as Epione waves her hands over her body and stops over her stomach. "You have been sick in the mornings"

"Yes" Diana replies still amazed even after all these years at Epione's abilities.

Epione places her hand on Diana's stomach "No it is not possible"

"What?" Diana asks concerned.

Epione looks Diana in the eye "You are with child"

Diana can feel her eyelids flutter as a prelude to passing out. She manages to fight that off, barely. "But I can't be. I was told no man of this world…" Diana stops. Oh great Hera.

"Your Majesty?" Epione asks at her silence.

"He isn't of this world. I forgot. It's easy to do sometimes. Oh what do I do now?"

"If I may Majesty, assuming this is Superman we are talking about, perhaps you should tell him. I know how you feel about him"

Diana sits up "I think everyone does but I can't leave right now. I have too much to do with the Senate" Diana groans "How am I going to explain this?"

"Be honest. You have no choice. In a few months you won't be able to hide it"

Diana nods "I know. Thank you Epione"

* * *

That night Diana sits picking at her meal. She is so confused. She places her hand on her stomach and looks down. A life. There is a precious life growing there. One made by her and Kal. She's going to be a mother and as that thought sinks in she starts to smile. She's going to be a mother. She's going to have a precious little child to hold and raise and teach. Questions start to enter her head. Will the child have her powers or Kal's or both? Will the child look like her or him or some combination of the two of them?

Donna walks in to see Diana sitting there looking at her stomach. She has been worried about her not being well. She's already lost their mother. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her sister. "So what did Epione say?"

Diana is shaken from her thoughts and sees her sister standing there. "Sorry what?"

Donna sits down at the table "I said what did Epione say?"

"Oh right. I'm fine"

"Really?"

Diana nods. She still has a smile on her face "Yes really Donna"

"What's with that smile?"

"Epione found something"

"I thought she said you were fine"

"I am"

Donna was getting very confused "I'm lost"

"You're going to be an aunt"

Donna blinked and looked at Diana and then looked at Diana's hand across her stomach. Donna's mouth hanged open "You mean you're…"

"With child. Kal's child" Diana finishes for Donna

"But, but that's not possible. The Gods said that we couldn't have a child…"

"With a man of this world. I know but Kal is not of this world"

Donna lets that sink in. Oh great Gaea. Diana's right. She's going to be an aunt. Donna leaps up and round the table and hugs her sister "Oh Diana that's great. Right?". Donna pulls back and looks Diana in the eye "You're happy about this right?"

"Oh Donna I can't describe how happy I am. I'm going to be a mother" Diana's face gets a bit more serious "Of course I'll have to tell the Senate. I doubt they'll be happy"

"Oh who cares what they think. Bunch of self important wind bags. Does Superman know?"

Diana shakes her head "No. I'm not sure how or when I'll get a chance to tell him"

Donna thinks about it "Hey there's a week long celebration for the new year next month. The Senate is suspended and you don't really need to attend anything. Phillipus and I could cover for you. Say you're still unwell. Why don't you go then."

Diana had to admit Donna was right. She hugs Donna "Thank you. I love you"

"Naturally. I'm lovable by nature. I thought you knew that"

Diana couldn't help but have a small chuckle at that. The celebration was less than 4 weeks away. In a not a large number of days she would see Kal again. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Kal sits up in his Fortress still trying to finish the novel he has started writing but he's got a bit of writer's block at the moment. He puts it down and rubs his sore eyes. How long has it been now since he left her? He looks at the date. Nearly 2 months. It seems longer. Oh how he wishes he could fly off and see her but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. He doesn't want to make her life more difficult.

His new identity is up and running. Clark Kent once more exists and he has put in an offer to buy his childhood home back. Apart from that things are still fairly quiet. He got some questions from the press about his change in costume. He had expected that. In fact he's still in it. He didn't bother to change when he got back this evening. He yawns. He's tired. Maybe he'll take a nap. He shuts his eyes and drift to sleep in his chair.

Diana had managed to sneak off Themyscira unseen and is now approaching the Fortress. She's nervous and her stomach is not holding up well and for once lately she doesn't think the baby is responsible. She flies in and wanders around. She doesn't know for certain Kal is here but she thought it a good place to start. She comes to the living area and comes across the site of him sleeping in his chair. She can only see the back of his head and a red cape hanging down. Diana wanders round and she sees him dressed in red and blue just like she remembers. The colours are a bit duller but it doesn't matter. To her it is the way he should look. He looks so adorable sleeping there. Diana can't help herself. She sits on his lap and ruffles his hair. Out of some instinct she notices he wraps his arms around her. "Diana" he whispers softly.

That single word makes her heart do flip flops. She kisses his forehead "Kal" she says softly.

Kal stirs. Did someone say his name? He was dreaming he was holding Diana in his arms. He opens his eyes and there she is smiling at him. "Diana?"

"Hello"

Kal's face lights up "Diana!". He kisses her with all he has and then draws her into a hug.

"Kal. I'm glad to see you too"

"I've missed you. What are doing here?"

"I've missed you as well and it's a holiday back home so I sneaked away"

"Oh you are naughty" Kal teases.

Diana smirks "What can I say?"

"Don't say anything" Kal pulls her into another kiss.

Diana knows from the passion where this is going and frankly she's not going to stop him. She can tell him about their child in the morning. She stops the kiss for one moment and looks into the depths of his blue eyes "I love you Kal"

Kal looks back into Diana's eyes "I love you Diana" Kal stands up with Diana in his arms and carries her to the bedroom. He feels complete again now that Diana is here with him as it should be.

* * *

Kal wakes up the next morning to that feeling he has been missing so much. The feeling of Diana lying next to him. She's still asleep. He lies there and simply listens to her heartbeat. Then he notices something. It's almost like an echo. He tunes his hearing. There's a second heart beating and it's coming from Diana. Then the realisation hits him. Diana is pregnant.

Kal lies there for quite a while unsure what to think. Diana has said she couldn't have children so how was this possible. As much as he didn't want to he would have to wake her up. "Diana"

Diana stirs. She can't help but smile at the familiar warm feeling of Kal's body next to hers. She opens her eyes and looks at his face. It's a questioning face. She wonders what this is about. "What is it Kal?"

Kal not totally sure how to begin this "I was listening to your heart beat when I noticed" he takes a breath "when I noticed another one"

Diana blinks. Oh he knows. She sits up and takes her own breath "Yes I am carrying your child Kal"

"But how? You said you couldn't have children"

"No I said I couldn't have children with any man of this world"

Understanding hits Kal. He is not of this world "Oh I see"

"Kal are you ok?" Diana was worried by his reaction.

"It's just a bit of a shock. I had sort of given up on the idea of having children"

Diana takes his hand into her own "I understand. Truthfully so had I"

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Diana nods "As far as Epione can tell the baby is perfectly healthy but we don't exactly have scanners back on Themyscira to image the child like you do here"

Kal sat there trying his best to absorb this. He's going to be a father. He won't be the last anymore. An idea hits him "You know I could have a look at the baby with my x-ray vision if you're worried"

"Ok" Diana says.

Kal focus his eyes and looks for the embryo. It takes a little while since it is still so tiny. There we are. There's the perfect little bundle. From Kal's knowledge which frankly could put some doctors to shame the embryo appears perfectly healthy. He can see and hear the tiny little heart beat away. A tear of happiness forms in his eye.

"Kal?" Diana asks at his silence.

Kal turns his eyes to look into Diana's. He smiles at her "The child is fine and I love you so much and I can't quite express what I feel about having a child"

Diana smiles in return and the fact Kal says the baby is ok is enough for her. "I couldn't express what I felt at first either but at least I made Donna happy"

"Your sister?" Kal asks.

Diana nods "You remember her?" she asks. After all he hadn't met her that many times and those times were a very long time ago.

"Eidetic memory all though it seems to be slipping considering I forgot your exact words" he places his hand on Diana's stomach.

Diana smiles at the gesture "Yes my sister. Thankfully she wasn't on Themyscira when Ares attacked"

"So I take it Donna is looking forward to being an aunt"

"Yes she is. She was made from the same clay I was so had the same restrictions placed on her when it came to having children. This may be the closest she ever gets"

Kal nods in understanding. He lies back and wraps his arms back around Diana who lies back down with him. He tries to wrap his head around this. Everything he has ever wanted and now he has it. The woman he loves is having his child. However he can't help but think something is missing. Then it occurs to him. "Diana"

"Yes Kal"

"Will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Diana sits back up in total surprise at Kal's question. "Kal why are you asking that?"

Kal sits back up as well "Because I love you. I know this is a bit of the blue..."

"That is an understatement" Diana states.

"But I want to be joined to you. Do you feel the same?"

"Well yes I do but it's not that simple. I am Queen of the Amazons Kal. The queen just can't get married"

"Diana can" Kal says back

"And what about Kal-El. Can he just get married?"

"No but Clark Kent can"

Ok now Diana is getting very confused "What do you mean?"

"Well after I left you I decided I needed to get my life in order so I got myself a new identity. I am officially Clark Kent once again. I took your advice. You were right back on the island. Clark Kent never really died even though I did my best to kill him. I'm a full time member of the League again and I've even trying to get my old house in Smallville back"

Diana was glad to hear that Kal was putting his life back together but that doesn.t detract from the problems of trying to get married. "Kal even if I wanted to I'm only here for a week before I have to get back"

"Diana I could fly us to Vegas and we could be married before the day is out"

"You're forgetting Kal. You may exist again but I don't"

"Actually you kind of do"

Diana rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest "What did you do?"

Kal rather nervously "Well it occurred to me that one day you'd come back and perhaps like to move around the world without the hype of being queen so I asked Terry about 6 weeks ago to create an identity for you. It should be up and ready by now"

"Kal!" Diana shouts at him.

Kal cringes "Sorry. I thought it's what you would have wanted"

Diana lets out an exasperated sigh "It might have been something I would have considered if you had asked me and who is this Terry?"

Oh Kal had never mentioned Terry. "He's Bruce's son"

Diana is rather stunned at that "Bruce had a son?"

"Sons. Terry has a younger brother"

"Oh well that's good. I'm glad he found someone"

"He didn't really" Kal says.

"I don't understand" Diana says.

"I'll explain." Kal tells Diana about Amanda Waller and Project Batman Beyond and how Terry was created using Bruce's DNA to overwrite Warren McGuiness' DNA. Equally Matt was created the same way although that it was not Amanda Waller's intention to have two offspring.

Diana listens in near outrage. Not that she's totally surprised that Amanda Waller could stoop to such a level. She takes a cleansing breath "So what are they like?"

"Well I know Terry a lot better than Matt but that's not surprising Terry's in the League"

"He is?" Diana asks.

"Yes. He's Batman"

"Bruce actually allowed someone else to carry his mantle?" Diana asks surprised, knowing just how much Batman's name and legacy meant to Bruce.

"No he allowed his son to carry his mantle. Although when Bruce worked out what Waller had done I don't know. Knowing him though he probably worked it out a long time ago"

Diana agreed with that. Bruce always was 3 steps ahead of everyone else. "So what is Terry like?"

"He's a lot like Bruce really. He doesn't quite have the same hard edge but he cares about people just like Bruce. Although he does tend to get his wife mad at him quite a lot"

"He's married?"

"With 2 children" Kal tells her. He chuckles "They keep plying me for stories about Bruce. I'm starting to run out"

Diana couldn't help a small smile. "What are their names?"

"Bruce, he's 8 and Barbara, she's 5. Little hellions I'm telling you"

Diana laughs "Oh Kal. You'll be a great father you know that"

"So I'm forgiven" he gingerly puts forward.

"I can't really stay mad at you"

Kal wraps his arms back around Diana and kisses the top of her head while he takes in the scent of her luscious hair. Diana sighs into him. She really can't stay mad at him. "So what was this name you made up for me?" she asks

Kal is slightly puzzled at why she is asking but answers anyway "It's not very original or anything. It's Diana Prince. I thought about using Queen as a surname but that would sound too much like Dinah's name so I took Prince from princess. Why are you asking?"

"Yes Kal"

"Sorry what?"

"Yes I'll marry you"

"You will?" Kal asks scarcely believing what he heard.

"Of course I will. I love you and before that you were my friend for years"

Kal's heart soars. "I can't believe this"

"Truthfully neither can I" What is she doing? Diana can barely believe she said yes but it just feels right. "Oh we'll have to get Donna here and we need witnesses won't we?"

"Yes but I can ask Terry and his wife"

"Right good". Diana's stomach growls "Can we eat something first?"

Kal chuckles "Yes we can. After all we have a week, right?"

Diana nods "Well it would be better if I was back in 6 days so no-one notices. I'm suppose to be ill"

Kal kisses Diana "We'll manage. I'll go and make breakfast". Kal gets up and puts on a dressing gown and zips off while Diana decided to have a shower. She can't help but look down at her still flat stomach and wonder what she'll look like in a few months. She really doesn't want to spoil it but how will they make this work?

After getting changed back into her tunic, Diana sits down for breakfast and she asks Kal just that "Kal how will we make this work? I mean I have to go back to Themyscira and you still have to stay here"

"True but I can also fly the distance in 5 minutes. That is if I'm allowed on the island"

"You are. The Senate ratified the council's decision that you are made an exception to the no men law"

"That's good. How is the debate going?"

"Slowly" Diana says in half defeat.

"It can't be that bad"

"It is but I really don't want to talk about it. I'm here to get away from it. So how will visiting me fit into your life?"

Kal shrugs. He really hadn't thought through how "Not sure but I'll find a way. I am Superman after all"

Diana smiles at that "Yes you are and can I say I'm glad you're back wearing red and blue. You always look much better in those colours"

"You want to know something. What I missed most was having the cape"

Diana sniggered. Kal's expression was like a child who had lost his favourite toy

"What? I really did miss the cape"

Oh that child like innocence. Diana had feared he had lost it. She gets up and sits on his lap and kisses him. "I've really missed that"

"My kisses?"

"Well yes but…" before Diana can finish there is a loud beep.

Kal sighs. "It'll probably be Barda. She's been obsessed that I'll disappear again if she doesn't check up on me"

"She cares about you Kal"

Kal stands up and gently slides Diana off his lap "She's turning into my mother and I don't think she even once met my mother"

Diana can't help but giggle.

"Shh" Kal implores Diana. "I really don't want to explain you being here."

Diana pouts in mock annoyance.

Kal shakes his head and goes over to the monitor and opens up the link "Morning Barda."

"Kal. What took you so long?"

"I was having my breakfast. You know breakfast, the first meal of the day" Diana giggled at that and put her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"There is no need to mock me Kal and what was that noise?"

"What noise?" Kal says as innocently as possible

"I guess it was nothing. So will you be at the tower today?"

"Probably not unless it's an emergency. Clark has a few things to do today"

Barda nods in understanding at Kal's need to get his new identity up and running as he put it. "Ok then. Barda out" the screen goes blank.

Kal turns round and shoots Diana a glare "I said shh"

"Oh she didn't notice. You need to relax. In fact…" Diana walks up to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders and whispers in his ear seductively "I can think of a few ways for us to do that"

A shiver goes up Kal's spine and he looks in Diana's eyes. There is a glint of playful glee amidst the blue of her eyes and then her lips are crushing into his own.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tower in Metropolis "Ok that was strange" Barda says to Marina after ending her talk to Kal

"In what way Barda?"

"I'm sure that was a woman's voice I heard in the background"

"And what if it was? Kal's personal life is no business of ours"

"I suppose but do you think he even noticed he was still in his sleeping robe when I called"

"Barda leave it. Kal is an adult, nearly a hundred year old one in human terms. I'm sure he can handle a relationship with a woman. He was married for a long time as well" Marina reminds her

"Don't we all know that. For 5 years he moped around here short tempered and ill-mannered after she died"

"Just like you" Marina says under her breath. Then louder "If she makes him happy and he is by the way if you have been paying any attention to him then we should let him be"

Barda didn't respond and Marina took that as a sign she had gotten her point across.

* * *

Diana is sitting in the Fortress while Kal goes t get something for lunch. To pass the time she has picked up Kal's writing. She had to say he really is quite good. In fact she gets so lost into it she doesn't notice Kal come back.

"You know I'm not finished writing that"

Diana jumps a little "Sorry. It's just, well it's quite good"

Kal sits down next to her "You really think so?"

"Yes."

"I started when I retired from journalism but I lost interest after Lois died. I found a letter from Lois among it. She had written it just before she died"

"Oh" Diana says.

"You can read it if you want"

"No that's personal Kal"

"I visited her grave when I got back"

"Really?"

Kal nods "And my parents and Lana's. I even said a few words to my own grave. That was kind of weird actually"

"We're planning a monument to all those who died fighting Ares back on Themyscira. The final plans are awaiting my approval when I get back. So when shall we leave to see Terry?"

"Well my original plan was this morning but someone distracted me with their feminine wiles" Kal jokes.

"Don't know what you mean" Diana pretends innocently.

"Uh-huh. Anyway we're probably better going this evening before Terry goes on patrol"

"Right. So what will we do till then?" Diana says in a playful tone full of mischief. Her gaze turns to Kal and then she leaps at him pressing him down on the couch.

"What about lunch?" he squeaks out.

Diana who is frankly surprised at her own feelings of desire for Kal simply answers "Lunch can wait". She then once more crushes her lips to his in a surge of want.

* * *

Dana walks back into the manor after picking up her children who promptly run off up the stairs "You two behave!" she shouts after them.

"We will" they shout back as they disappear from view.

Dana shakes her head and wishes parenting came with a manual but of course she wouldn't trade her children in for anything. She checks the time 17.30. Right Terry will be back from Wayne Enterprises at six, hopefully. Maybe they can get in a family dinner tonight for a change. Juts then the doorbell rings. Now who can this be?

Dana opens the door to Clark in suit and glasses and a beautiful, woman with black hair in a white tunic. "Hi Clark. I didn't know you were coming"

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce Diana. Diana this is Dana Wayne, Dana this is Diana"

"The Diana?" Dana asks.

Diana arches an eyebrow and looks at Kal who grins sheepishly and then shakes her head and holds out her hand to Dana "Yes I am I suppose. It's lovely to meet you. Kal has been telling you all about you". Well he had said something about her as they flew down here.

Dana was quite close to stunned but she did manage to shake Diana's hand. "Oh where are my manners, come in"

Kal and Diana walk in and Dana escorts them to the lounge. They all sit down.

"So what brings you here?" Dana asks.

Before either can answer Bruce and Barbara come running down "Uncle Clark!" they both proclaim.

"Uncle?" Diana asks

"Honorary uncle" Dana explains. "He has been keeping them out of trouble lately with his stories"

Bruce and Barbara stop at the sight of the strange woman "Who's your friend Uncle Clark?"

Diana took in the two dark haired children. The boy did look a lot like Bruce and from what Kal had said Terry. The girl was close to the spitting image of her mother.

"This is Diana and she's a little more than my friend"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Bruce asks

Kal was a little embarrassed discussing this with a 8 year old. "More than that. She's my fiancée"

Dana's eyes widen "What!?"

"Kal proposed this morning" Diana explains.

"Oh congratulations. I'm so glad. Clark's been telling me how special you are" Dana informs Diana.

Diana smiles "He has?"

Dana nods. "So when's the wedding?"

Kal clears his throat "That's the thing. Diana has to leave in 6 days so we were hoping to do it before then and we were hoping you and Terry would be witnesses"

"6 days" Dana repeats. "Well that's going to be pushing it"

"I know" Diana says. "We still have to come up with a way to get my sister here"

By now Barbara has sat herself next to Dana "Can I come?" she asks.

"Of course you can" Kal tells her.

"When we work out where we are having it" Diana adds.

"Have it here" Dana suggests

"Are you sure?" Diana asks her.

"Yes it'll be fine. Being married to a Wayne has its advantages you know. You can do anything with enough money"

Kal and Diana look at each other and mentally agree. "We accept" Kal tells her.

"Great. Oh we have so much to do. I remember my wedding. Terry was late you know. He said he had important business, like anything was more important than his own wedding. I was half tempted to walk out but I'm rambling. Terry will be home soon I better get started on dinner" Dana stands up and heads off for the kitchen.

Bruce and Barbara stay "Tell us a story Uncle Clark" Bruce asks.

Kal sighs. "Ok let me think. How about I tell you the story of how I first met Wonder Woman". He can't help but give Diana a wink as he says that.

Diana shakes her head in amusement. He was almost like the Clark Kent she remembered. She has to admit when he got changed into the suit and glasses again she could almost think it was all those years ago apart from the little bit of grey that now dawns his hair. She watched him tell his story and how Bruce and Barbara sat there listening to him. He really would be a great father. Her mouth was a little dry. "I need a drink of water"

Kal stops his story "You ok?"

Diana nods "Yes. I'll just be a minute"

Kal kisses her on the cheek as she gets up and heads off to the kitchen. Dana hears Diana enter "Can I help you?"

"I need a drink of water"

"Oh sure". Dana gets a glass out a cupboard, fills it up and hands it over.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You know Clark's description of you doesn't do you justice"

Diana swallows her drink "Thanks but I doubt that'll last much longer"

"What do you mean?" Dana asks.

Diana's hand goes over her stomach which Dana notices. She points "Are you?"

Diana nods "With child. Yes"

"Oh wow. Congratulations. Does Clark know?"

"He does. That's part of the reason I came to see him along with just wanting to see him"

"I understand. So you knew Bruce as well?" Dana asks.

"Yes. Actually we dated for a while"

"Really?" Dana asks somewhat surprised. She never knew that.

"Yes but I had to go home to become Queen after my mother died. That brought it to an end"

"I'm sorry about your mother. Did Clark mention that Bruce died?"

"I already knew. I visited his grave, said my goodbyes a while back."

"That's good"

Their talk is interrupted by Bruce and Barbara shouting.

"That'll be Terry" Dana says.

Diana follows Dana out back into the lounge. She sees a man buried underneath Bruce and Barbara.

Dana chuckles "Terry you do know we have guests"

Terry gives a muffled "Yes" then pushes the children off "but your children ambushed me"

"Oh they're my children now are they? Terry get up and greet our guests properly"

Terry stands up and dusts himself off "Hey Clark what brings you over?"

"Well I'll explain in a minute." Clark gets up and goes over beside Diana "First let me introduce you to my fiancée. Diana this is Terry. Terry this is Diana, Queen of the Amazons"

Terry's jaw dropped as he took in the stunningly beautiful woman. "You're Wonder Woman and fiancée? and…and"

Dana laughs "I think you've broken him"

Diana studies Terry. He really is Bruce's son except Kal was right, he is a little softer edged from what Diana had seen with him and his children. Diana walks up to him and takes his hand "It's lovely to meet you". She then kisses him on the cheek.

Terry puts his hand to the cheek and then promptly faints.


	16. Chapter 16

Terry opens his eyes to find himself lying on the couch and his wife standing over him "What happened?" he asks her.

"You fainted" Dana tells him with some amusement in her voice.

"No I didn't. Batman doesn't faint"

"I'm afraid you did Dad" Bruce's voice tells him.

Terry frowns and tries to think back to what had happened. He came home, was ambushed by the children, Clark was here, he met Wonder Woman. He met Wonder Woman! She kissed him! He shoots up and looks around. Standing there is Wonder Woman. "Hi" Terry squeaks out.

Diana gives him a sympathetic smile "Hello Terry. Feeling better?"

"I'm good" he says as he swings his legs round and sits up properly. "Sorry about that"

Kal chuckles "I was afraid you'd be more likely to do that" he says to Diana.

Diana gently hits him on the arm "Kal. Don't start being overprotective of me. If you do, pregnant or not I will kick your butt"

Terry stares wide eyed. "Pregnant?" he asks in total disbelief.

"Yes. Diana is carrying my child" Kal informs him.

"Ok now I understand what you meant when you told me you moved on"

"Are you feeling ok?" Dana asks Terry.

"I'm fine"

"Good because do you remember that Clark said he and Diana were engaged?"

"Yes" Terry answers unsure where this is going.

"Great because we're having the wedding here and the reception" Dana informs him.

"When?"

"This week"

Terry suddenly feel faint again. "But Dana he's Superman. That's no small thing"

"Clark Kent" Kal corrects him. "Clark Kent is marrying Miss Diana Prince. Therefore it will be a small thing as you put it"

"I can't afford huge publicity" Diana tells him. "I'm not even suppose to be here"

"You see" Dana tells him "It'll just be us hosting a wedding for old friends. No big deal"

Terry wasn't entirely convinced at that. "Ok I'll concede but getting catering at such short notice isn't going to be easy"

"No it isn't going to be cheap" Dana corrects him.

"I suppose you already have a few ideas"

"Terry how long have you known me?" Dana asks.

"Since high school"

"Exactly" In fact Dana was brimming with ideas. "Right I'll finish making dinner and Terry you will help and you 2 as well" Dana says to her children. Terry just nodded in agreement while Bruce and Barbara groaned "and then we'll put our heads together and come up with something. Ok?"

Everyone mutters in agreement.

"Great. Come on Terry, Bruce, Barbara" Dana instructs them as she heads back to the kitchen. Terry gets himself off the couch and follows her with Bruce and Barbara along side.

"They're a great couple aren't they" Kal can't help but comment.

"Yes and you were right he does look a lot like Bruce."

Kal laughs "I can't believe he fainted because you kissed him. Although saying that your kisses are probably deadly to the wrong man"

"Flatterer"

"Hey if I can't compliment my soon to be wife then who can I compliment?"

Diana ignores that comment and moves on to one of their problems "So what do we do about Donna?"

"Not sure. I could probably get in unseen and I can fly faster than you, no offence"

"None taken. You are faster" Diana thought about it for a minute. "Well perhaps you could go tonight after dinner. Everyone on Themyscira will be asleep. That would make it easier for you to sneak in. I would like to have Donna around for support"

"I understand Diana. I sort of wish Kara was still here"

Diana takes Kal's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

In the kitchen. "Aren't they wonderful together Terry?"

"Yes they are Dana and are you sure you want to help with this wedding?"

"Of course I do but it'll involve stretching the Wayne resources to get it done in a few days"

"That's fine Dana. If anyone deserves happiness it's Clark"

Dana kisses him "You're a wonderful man Terry"

"Only because I married a wonderful woman"

They kiss again.

"Eww" Bruce and Barbara say together at their parents' display.

Terry and Dana chuckle.

"I love you Terry but they are so your children"

"I love you too Dana and I hate to disagree with you but they are so your children"

Dana in a low voice "Want to make another one?"

Terry goes slightly red "How about after dinner?"

"I'm holding you to that" Dana says in a husky voice that has Terry turning an even deeper shade of red. She kisses him again and gets back to making dinner.

* * *

After dinner Kal went off to get Donna while Diana and Dana discussed a few ideas on the wedding while Terry decided to look after the children unless there was a dire emergency that needed Batman.

"Oh I know this great shop where we can get a dress" Dana says

"Ok. I'll really just have to go along with you. It's been a long time since I've been shopping"

"Oh that's alright. Oh we'll have to invite Terry's brother Matt. He would love to meet you"

"That's fine Dana but we are going for small and low key"

"Oh I know. Does Clark have any family left?"

"Yes you"

Dana stops and looks at Diana "But we're just friends"

"His family is dead. You're all he has left. Why do you think he asked you to do this?"

"Did he tell you this?"

Diana shakes her head "No, he doesn't have to. I've known Kal since before you were born. Trust me, to him you're as good as family"

Dana tries to let that revelation sink in. "OK. So you said you wanted to avoid any kind of religious ceremony?"

"Yes. It's better that way. My religion isn't practiced outside Themyscira and Kal was never particularly religious to start with even though he respects all beliefs. That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Nope. Probably makes it easier actually. I'll see about arranging a civil ceremony tomorrow."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. So what is your sister like?"

"Like a nosy little sister. I'm almost dreading her reaction to all this"

Dana has a small laugh at that.

* * *

Donna is sleeping when see is woken by someone calling her name. She sits up and looks around "Hello. Who's there?"

Kal comes out the shadows. He had found Donna easily enough after flying to the island and he had managed it unseen "Donna, it's me Superman"

Donna blinked and took in the man in red and blue "Superman? What are you doing here? Is Diana alright?"

"Diana's fine. I need you to come with me"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Diana and I. We're getting married"

"What!?" she screams.

"Shh. Keep your voice down. I would like to live to get married thank you very much"

Donna lowers her voice "Sorry. You're getting married?"

Kal nods "Yep and Diana wants you there"

Donna shakes her head "And I thought I was the impulsive one. Ok but we'll have to tell Phillipus so she can cover for me as well. Oh great Gaea we're digging ourselves into a hole here aren't we?"

Kal shrugs "I would move the world for that woman if I could." Kal then gave it some thought "I wonder if I could." Then shakes his head "Probably not"

"Right" Donna says slightly concerned by that strange tangent of thought. "Well unless you're planning to see the sister of your pregnant future wife without her clothes I suggest you turn around"

"Oh" Kal says as he turns his back to Donna who gets out of bed and quickly dresses.

"Right then" Donna says "You better follow me."

Kal nods and the two of them sneak around on their way to Phillipus' quarters. Kal hides outside in the shadows while Donna sneaks in.

"Phillipus" Donna says.

Phillipus stirs from her sleep to find Donna at the bottom of her bed "Donna?"

"Yeah hi. Have some news about Diana" Donna then goes on to explain the wedding and is somewhat surprised by the calmness that Phillipus is taking it all with. "Why are so calm?"

"Because I knew they would do this sooner or later. It was rather obvious"

"Ok but I hate to leave you here covering for us"

Phillipus waves her hand dismissively "It's fine. No-one has noticed Diana absence anyway. I'll just say you've caught what she has. Epione will go along with it"

"Thank you" Donna says as she sneaks back out. "Superman are you here?" she says in a whisper.

"Yes"

Donna jumps to find him behind her. "How do you do that? I'm a trained Amazon warrior. You shouldn't be able to sneak up on me"

Kal smirks "Trade secret. Now hold on to me. We need to be very quick"

Donna puts her arms around Kal's neck and he flies off silently but swiftly into the night sky.

* * *

Diana lies down on the couch waiting for Kal and her sister to return. Terry and Dana are putting the children to bed. So she closes her eyes and tries to relax. She places her hands, as she often does now, on top of her stomach and smiles at the thought of her child growing in there. In a few days she'll be married. She'll be Mrs Kent and despite all the rushing around they are doing she couldn't be happier. She hears the door open.

"Diana!"

Diana opens her eyes and sits up. "Donna!"

Donna rushes over and hugs her sister. "Oh in the name of the gods, I can't believe you are doing this"

"Neither can I" Diana admits.

Donna pulls back and sits next to Diana "So have you picked a dress yet? Where are you having the ceremony? What kind of ceremony are you having? When is the ceremony?"

"Whoa Donna. Take a breath. Slow down"

Donna does as Diana says.

"Now no I haven't picked a dress. We're going out tomorrow and doing that. We're having the wedding here and it'll be a civil ceremony since that's the easiest option and we haven't arranged an exact date yet but it'll have to be before the end of the week obviously"

"Oh we're going shopping. I love shopping"

Diana shakes her head "I think you've been corrupted"

"Hey. No I haven't. It's perfectly normal for a woman to want to look nice. That requires shopping for nice clothes"

"Yes I suppose and we'll have to get you a dress as well"

Donna virtually bouncing in the couch "Oh I can hardly wait. So where am I staying?"

"You can stay here" Terry says as he walks down the stairs.

"Donna this is Terry, Bruce's son. Terry this is my sister Donna" Diana introduces.

Donna looks him over "You're Bruce's son?"

"Yes I am"

"He's Batman you know" Kal who had watched the whole thing from the sidelines decides to add.

"Oh great. So much for my secret identity. Thank you very much Clark." Terry comments.

"You're welcome" Kal says with a cheeky grin.

Donna gets up and walks over to Terry "Well it's nice to meet you"

They shake hands "It's nice to meet you as well. Dana is preparing some rooms for all of you"

"You don't have to do that" Kal says.

"It's easier if you just stay here. The league can contact you here if necessary but I believe you told them not to bother you unless it was an emergency"

"I did."

"You're not going to tell them are you" Terry states. It wasn't a question.

"I'm not going to volunteer it. Let's put it that way. If someone asks I'll admit it but otherwise no I'm not going to tell them. As far as I am concerned my personal life is not their concern" Kal states forcefully.

"Ok then but when Barda finds out I'm selling tickets" Terry jokes.

Kal can't help a wry smile. "If Barda finds out I'm blaming the whole thing on you and then I'll be the one selling tickets"

Donna watches the exchange with interest. Diana had been right when she said Superman really hadn't aged a lot both physically and mentally it seems. She turns to her sister "This is the man you are marrying"

Diana smiles dreamily "I know. Isn't he wonderful"

"Urgh you're opinion has become skewed by your hormones and Superman if you think it's bad now just wait till the mood swings start and remember Diana is an Amazon warrior. Personally I'll be moving to the other side of the planet"

Diana shoots her sister a look while Kal's face drains of colour at the idea of what Diana's mood swings will be like. Even he may not be able to survive them.

"I think this is the part where you jump in and defend me Kal" Diana says at his silence.

"Erm" is all Kal can manage.

Donna burst out into a laugh "See Diana. Even Kal is worried by that thought"

"Kal?" Diana asks insistently, her eyes narrowing in annoyance and anger.

"Well I'm sure Donna is exaggerating. I'm sure you'll continue to be your sweet, charming self"

"Thank you Kal" Diana says as her anger fades away.

Donna goes up to Kal and whispers "Good save"

"Thanks" he whispers back.

Dana appears and walks down the stairs and sees Donna "Oh you must be Donna. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Dana, Terry's wife."

"It's nice to meet you as well" Donna replies.

"Well the rooms are ready if you want to follow me". Diana gets up and she, Donna and Kal follow Dana up the stairs.

* * *

"Kal are you sure this is what you want?" Diana asks as they lie in bed together.

"Of course it is Diana. I love you and I know it won't be easy but I'm tired of being alone. I'm willing to endure the difficulties if it means I can be with you"

"I feel the same way. Oh by the way Donna wasn't kidding about the mood swings"

Kal wasn't sure if Diana was joking or not "Ok but on my side I am invulnerable"

"It won't help. I know all your weak spots"

"And I know yours your Majesty like where a certain someone is ticklish" Kal teases.

"You would tickle your pregnant wife?" Diana says in mock outrage.

"Without a second thought" Kal states firmly.

They both chuckle.

"I love you Kal"

"I love you Diana"

They kiss and go to sleep in each other's arms.

In the room next door Donna is trying and failing to get to sleep. She's too excited. Shopping, wedding and she's going to be an aunt. The only sad point here is that she wishes their mother was still around. She really is happy for Diana. Diana deserves some happiness after carrying the burden of Queen all these years and who better to make her happy than Superman. Donna had always suspected there was something more than friendship there and on the other side Diana seems to make him happy. They were holding hands all through dinner she had noticed. She beats her pillow in frustration as she tries to get comfy and clear her mind in an attempt to get to sleep.

"Dana?" Terry asks as he lies in bed next to her.

"Yes Terry"

"Did you really mean it about trying for another child?"

Dana sits up and looks at Terry "Yes I did"

Terry sits up as well "Really?"

"Of course Terry. I love you. Yes sometimes I'm mad at you for disappearing off and I would love it if you could be here more often but I understand why you can't"

Terry takes Dana's hand into his own "Thank you for sticking by me all these years"

Dana places her other hand on Terry's cheek "I have never regretted marrying you Terry"

"I love you" Terry leans forward and kisses her.

Dana returns the kiss but as much as she wants to they can't do this tonight "Terry we can't"

"Why not?" Terry asks somewhat frustrated

"Someone with superhearing is right down the hall"

Terry sighs "Right, right but soon?"

"As soon as the wedding is over we can start work on number 3"

"Can't wait" Terry says along with another kiss.

"Neither can I" Dana replies.

The two of them settle down in each other's arms as they too go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Dana, Diana and Donna go off to find dresses after they have dropped the children off at Terry's mother's. Dana knows of several exclusive places where the staff are very discreet. It just in case someone recognises Diana even though Dana highly doubts it after all these decades. Meanwhile Kal and Terry go and pick up Matt so they can A, tell him and invite him and B, so he can join them in hunting for a suit for Kal, Clark.

Kal and Terry are at Matt's house. Matt looks Kal over in his suit and glasses. "He's really Superman?"

Terry rolls his eyes "Yes Matt he's really Superman. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well yes he just looks, well not like Superman"

Kal arches an eyebrow but says nothing.

"That's the point Matt. It's called a secret identity and while we're out in public his name is Clark" Terry tells his brother.

"Would it prove it if I lifted you up with a single finger" Kal suggests to Matt.

Before Matt can answer Terry cuts in "Don't encourage him. He'll have you lifting the whole house before too long"

"You're exaggerating Terry" Matt hits back.

"Uh-huh. Do I have to mention what you did when I told you I was Batman?"

"Let me guess he wanted to see the Batcave" Kal says. Everyone always wants to see the Batcave.

"Among other things" Terry says.

"Oh come on it was the Batcave and besides I think I took the whole thing quite well considering it was then you told be about Amanda Waller and Project Batman Beyond." In fact Matt was quite proud of himself the way he took the revelation that genetically speaking he was the son of Bruce Wayne.

"You told him?" Kal asks Terry.

"He had a right to know. In fact I'm curious when did you find out about it?"

"When that star creature had you join the league. All league members undergo a physical including a DNA test and I would know Bruce's DNA anywhere"

"You can remember all that happened when your mind was being controlled?"

"Not at first, it came back over time" Kal explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Terry asks.

"When the memory came back I went to see Bruce, he already knew, and I asked him about it. He said he didn't want to stain the memory of your father and asked me not to say anything. I wasn't thrilled about the idea but he made me promise as his friend not to say anything. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do and I'm sorry if I broke your trust"

"It's actually ok. I've come to terms with it. Truthfully back then I don't think I could havehandled it so you probably did the right thing in not telling me. I even forgave Waller eventually"

"As thrilling as this conversation is can we go shopping now?" Matt steps in impatiently.

"Yes we can" Kal says and all 3 head off.

* * *

In the limo Diana watches Dana on the phone as they head into town.

"You can?…That's great…Yes thank you" Dana snaps the phone shut. "Good news there was a cancellation and we can have the ceremony in 3 days"

"Great" Donna says. "Hey that even leaves you a free couple of days for a honeymoon. Of course not that you really need one considering" Donna's eyes drop to Diana's stomach as she says this.

"Funny Donna" Diana responds. 3 days! She'll be married in 3 days! If she wasn't a trained warrior she would let out a scream of joy.

"So what about the catering?" Donna asks.

"I'm working on it" Dana says as she dials a number into her phone.

"So 3 days to go. Are you nervous?" Donna asks her sister.

Is she? Diana thinks for a momeny before answering. "No just excited I think. I have no reason to be nervous. We love each other"

"Aw that's so sweet. I think impending motherhood is softening you" Donna teases.

Their conversation is interrupted by Dana on the phone "I know it's short notice…I don't care how much it will cost…My name….Wayne…W.A.Y.N.E…Yes that Wayne…Yes you can send someone up this afternoon…3 o'clock should be fine…thank you…goodbye". Dana snaps the phone shut.

"That wouldn't be you taking advantage of the Wayne name would it?" Donna asks light heartily.

"Well this is a special occasion. I don't do it that often. I mean at work I still use Tan"

"Ignore her" Diana says to Dana "She's just teasing. So where are we going?"

"Anywhere that will make a dress in less than 3 days" Dana answers

"Sound like you'll be using the Wayne name again" Donna comments.

"And the Wayne credit card" Dana adds.

All 3 laugh at that.

* * *

"So what is the name?" the assistant at the desk asks.

"Wayne" Dana responds

The assistant springs up at that "Oh of course Mrs Wayne, you called this morning about a wedding was it?"

"Yes" Dana answers.

"Right wait here I'll get Mrs Genaro" the assistant the disappears off round a corner.

"Have you used this place before?" Diana asks as they wait.

"Yes this is where I got my wedding dress made. It was a gift from Bruce, he insisted on it actually. I think it was his way of expressing how he felt about me and Terry"

Diana nods in understanding. Bruce was never good at verbally expressing his feelings. The assistant returns with a middle aged woman.

"Mrs Wayne" Mrs Genaro greets them. "It is wonderful to see you again"

"You designed Dana's wedding dress?" Donna asks

"Of course" Mrs Genaro answers.

"Yes it's lovely to see you too" Dana tells her. "I'm afraid we are doing this on short notice"

"Yes my assistant told me. That will push up the cost you are aware?"

"I am. It doesn't matter as long as it's done in 3 days"

Mrs Genaro arches an eyebrow "Well I do like a challenge. So who is getting married?"

"I am. Diana Prince" Diana says as she introduces herself

Mrs Genaro studies her "Well aren't you stunning. All we need is something that will show off your figure"

Donna giggles "Yeah because she won't have that figure much longer"

"Donna!" Diana admonishes.

"Am I missing something?" Mrs Genaro asks.

Diana clears her throat "I am with child"

"Oh congratulations. How far along are you?"

"About 2 months"

"Well that's great. Well we should get cracking. We have little time" Mrs Genaro snaps her fingers and half a dozen people appear. "Elizabeth"

A woman in her thirties steps forward "Yes Mrs Genaro"

"You take Mrs Wayne and…" she doesn't know Donna's name.

"Miss Donna Prince" Diana supplies for her sister.

"and Miss Prince. You are related?"

"Sisters" Donna supplies.

"Of course I can see the resemblance. Well if you go with Elizabeth she'll take care of you"

Dana and Donna head off with Elizabeth.

"Right Miss Prince" Mrs Genaro address Diana "Come with me" Diana follow her down the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile Kal is trying on a suit and looking himself over in a mirror.

"You like?" Terry's personal tailor Mr Sheridan asks.

"I do. Do you think it'll be good enough for my wedding?"

"Oh Mr Kent, your bride will be speechless and I haven't even done the alterations to it yet" Mr Sheridan says with unashamed pride in his own work.

"You look good Clark" Terry says as he walks out of the changing room in his own suit.

"Thanks, so do you. What about Matt?"

Mr Sheridan is picking a few loose threads off Terry's suit. "You look terrific Mr Wayne. I believe your brother should be only a moment. In the meantime I must say it is a pleasure as always that you chose me and my company to do this for you"

Terry fights the urge to roll his eyes at the blatant sucking up "It is no problem Mr Sheridan. My father always said you were the best"

"Ah yes. I miss Mr Wayne. A valued customer to both my father and grandfather"

"Of course" Terry answers as Matt finally appears. "So how is it Matt?"

Matt tugs at the collar "It's fine"

"So?" Mr Sheridan asks.

"These will be fine" Terry answers. "You can finish the alterations in time?" Terry asks. Dana had phoned and told him about the date she had managed to get.

"Of course Mr Wayne. My staff shall not sleep until it is done"

Terry smiles "I hope that is not necessary but I appreciate the gesture. You can add them to my account"

"Of course Mr Wayne" Mr Sheridan.

Kal, Terry and Matt head back to the changing rooms to get out of the suits.

"So just 3 days to go Clark" Terry says to him.

"I know. I can barely believe it"

"Getting cold feet?" Matt asks.

Kal smiles "Not for a second. It was the same when I married Lois. I knew what I was doing was right and I know the same thing here"

"That's how I felt when I married Dana" Terry says.

As Kal closes the changing room door he can't help but smile. In 3 days he'll be married and for some reason he just knows without question that this is going to work out ok. If it wouldn't embarrass himself he would give out a whoop of joy right about now. These 3 days can't go fast enough as far as he is concerned.

His thoughts are interrupted by a large explosion in the distance. Oh come on give him a break. What is this now?

Terry also picked out the explosion and he got changed as quick as possible and he and Kal left Matt to make their excuses to Mr Sheridan. Terry had left his suit in the car. He rarely leaves home without it. He summons the Batmobile and gets out to find Kal hovering there in his suit. "Where did you leave that?"

"At the manor"

"You flew there and back already?"

Kal nods. "So are we going?"

The sound of the Batmobile approaching is heard "Yep"

With that they both fly off in the direction of the explosions. They arrive at a partially destroyed building. "That's the new courthouse they were building" Terry says to Kal. Once there Terry hears the unmistakable laughter of Mad Stan. Oh come on.

"Let me talk to him" Terry says. "I'll distract him and you can find the rest of the explosives. Trust me there's always a lot of explosives"

Kal nods in agreement.

Terry finds Stan as always detonators in hand ranting something about the establishment. "Aren't we getting a little old for this Stan?" and it was true. There was a distinct grey to Stan's hair now.

"You think this is funny Batman" Stan yells. "Don't you see what is going on. The recent drop in crime man. It's the corrupt establishment finalising their strangle hold on society"

Terry could see Superman zip about in the background. "Come on Stan put the explosives away. We both know how this will end. I kick your butt and you go to jail"

"That's not how it ends Batman. It ends in a ball of fire" Stan presses the detonator and several miles above them the explosives go off.

Stan keeps pressing the button. There is a cough from behind. Stan turns to find a slightly smudged Superman "So Stan is it? You going to surrender now?"

"Do you think I'd surrender to you? the stooge of the corrupt government. They've been using you as their tool of oppression for decades man"

Kal arches an eyebrow and looks at Terry.

"Don't ask" Terry says as he punches Stan. Stan goes flying off and lands in a heap. "For over 20 years I have had to listen to him." Stan gets back up "Come on Stan lets do this the easy way."

Stan smirks "Don't think so Batman"

Kal just stood there. Obviously this was something Terry needed to do for himself. He would intervene if he had to. He watches the fight for a while. This Stan was obviously quite strong but eventually Terry subdues him and handcuffs him.

"Are you ok?" Kal asks.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for letting me handle that"

"I thought it was something you needed to do yourself"

"It was. He's been doing this for over 20 years now. You'd think he would learn after the first time I threw him in jail. Anyway you took care of the explosives thanks for that"

"It's fine. You weren't kidding about how much there was. Where does he get them all?"

"He makes them. His own recipe"

The police sirens signal the police's approach.

"Better late than never" Terry feels the need to comment. "Not the same since Barbara retired"

They stay long enough to see Stan carted off. "We better get back to Matt" Terry says and with that the two of them leave the scene.

* * *

"Superman's getting married!" Max shouts.

Terry mutters a prayer that he soundproofed this office. He had only dropped by to invite Max to the wedding seeing as how she met Superman. "Yes Max and could you keep it down we're trying to keep this below the radar"

"Sorry" Max says in her normal tone of voice. "So he's really getting married?"

"Yes Max"

"Anyone I know?"

"You might have heard of her"

"Go on" Max encourages Terry.

"Wonder Woman"

Max's eye's widen "THE Wonder Woman"

Terry nods and then seeing Max about to scream again puts his hand over her mouth "No more screaming Max"

Max nods and Terry moves his hand away "Sorry but you have to admit this is incredible even though I thought no-one had seen Wonder Woman in over 50 years"

"No-one has, she's been living on Themyscira, she's been ruling Themyscira as Queen"

"So how did she and Superman get together?"

"A couple of months back she came back needing his help and well it just sort of progressed from there. At least that's what Clark tells me"

Max chuckles "You know even though you told me that was his name that night we had dinner I still can't get over that he is called Clark"

"I don't think Kal-El would blend in as well so you'll come?"

"Are you kidding? Miss the chance to meet Wonder Woman. Not on your life Terry"

Terry chuckles at her enthusiasm "Ok but her name's Diana"

"Right got you"

"Oh and her sister Donna is also here"

"Wonder Woman, I mean Diana has a sister?"

"Yes she does" Terry states.

Max suddenly realises she has lots of thing to do. She has to clear both her and Terry's schedules and then she needs a new outfit. She sighs "You know more notice would have been nice"

Terry shrugs "Don't blame me I only found out last night and I spent this morning getting a new suit made and then I had a run in with Mad Stan"

"Mad Stan? Isn't he getting on a bit by now?"

"That's just what I said. He didn't appreciate my opinion as usual"

"Terry he hasn't ever listened to you. He just keeps trying to blow you up"

"I know. He partially demolished the new courthouse before I could stop him"

"Oh the mayor's going to love that."

"Well he's going to love us, especially when we offer to cover the cost of rebuilding it"

"Terry…." Max begins, not entirely convinced that is a good idea.

"Come on Max. Every so often you just have to be generous and do a little bit for the city"

"Alright" Max concedes "but you are the one that can tell the board"

* * *

"I'm curious" Diana begins as she gets ready for bed that evening.

"About what?" Kal asks.

"The League doesn't wonder where you are and is it me or are things quieter than I remember"

"For the first part I checked in this afternoon before you got back and the second yes it has been quieter lately. I think it's because Ares is out of the picture. He was responsible for a lot of the trouble in the world" Kal says as he gets into bed.

Diana joins him and thinks about his words. She wonders how Ares is enjoying the Underworld. She hadn't actually heard from any of the other Gods about whether they approved or not. She assumed that was because Zeus and Hera still weren't talking to each other. "I think you're right." she says to Kal.

Kal kisses her "Just over 2 days to go"

Diana returns the kiss "I know. I can hardly wait"

"How did your dress fitting go by the way?"

"Good. It took some time before we could agree on what I would like. Did you find a suit ok?"

Nothing. Diana looks over at him "Kal?". He seems frozen.

"Oh don't worry he's fine. I just pulled you out of time" a voice from the other side of Diana says.

Diana turns to the voice and sees the figure standing there. An impossibly beautiful and perfect woman "Aphrodite?"

"Hello Diana"

Diana suddenly realises how inappropriately she is dressed to be speaking to a goddess.

"Oh don't worry about how you look. It's fine" Aphrodite assures her.

"What brings you here?" Diana asks.

"Yes sorry. It's been a while I know. We've been busy trying to keep Zeus and Hera from killing each other. We're sorry about Ares and what he did to your sisters. They sent me, well because they were worried you would hit anyone else"

"They would have been right. I mean no offence but we were promised…"

Aphrodite cuts her off "Yes I know that Themyscira would be protected from Ares. Like I said, sorry about that." Aphrodite looks around the room "So sneaking off and getting married. Hardly becoming of a queen"

Diana blushes in embarrassment "I know. It just sort of happened"

Aphrodite waves her hands "You don't need to explain it Diana. Goddess of Love here. I know how you feel and he feels the same way. By the way you two are just so cute together"

Diana clears her throat "So is there anything the Gods wish of me?"

"No not really but we are going to have to discuss your child"

Diana was getting slightly nervous at that "What about my child?"

"The child was unforeseen. They don't like the unforeseen"

"Well I haven't broken any of their laws" Diana states quite forcefully.

"Oh believe you me I know and that's one of the things that is annoying them."

"What are they planning to do?" Diana asks.

"For now nothing but you must know how powerful any offspring between the two of you could be"

"Well the thought had occurred to me" Diana admits "but I mean I never thought I could have children. Do you know what powers the child will have?"

Aphrodite shakes her head "Not precisely. This is a totally unforeseen occurrence Diana. It makes Gods nervous when something happens they don't know about"

Diana tried to read Aphrodite's face "They fear the child will have power to threaten them don't they?"

Aphrodite looks down "The thought had occurred to them. Yes"

"That is ridiculous. The child will be raised by me and Kal and will have our beliefs."

"That's kind of the problem."

"What? Kal?"

"Yes. You know they've never been comfortable with him. He was as unforeseen as your child."

Diana shakes her head "But he has done nothing but try to make the world better. I thought that was what the Gods wanted and oh yeah he got rid of Ares"

"Yes I know. That last thing has got him some fans, especially Athena. She's been having a good laugh at Ares expense. In fact I'm not sure I've ever seen her so happy."

Diana can't help but feel they've lost track here "So are they or are they not going to do something? I should add that if they try to harm my child I will hunt them down."

"Yes they figured you would say that. Personally Diana I'm happy for you but as for them. Well they've decided that they'll wait and see. You need to know that they will be watching. If it means anything to you, you and Kal have my blessing"

"It does mean something and will you tell them my child is not a threat to them or anyone else. It is a miracle and a blessing that the whole world will benefit from"

"I'll pass it on. I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight Diana" and with that Aphrodite fades away.

"I did" Kal says

"Hmm sorry what?" Diana asks.

"I did find a suit" Kal says

"Oh right that's good" Diana says as she tries to remember where they were in their conversation.

"You alright Diana?"

"I'm fine" Diana says. "Kal do you think out child will be a blessing?"

"Of course. I'm surprised you even have to ask. What has brought this on?"

Diana not wanting to worry Kal with what the gods think "I was just thinking about how people will react because one day they'll have to know especially if the child has our powers"

Honestly Kal hadn't really thought about what to do if the child were to have his powers "I would hope that people would be happy and understanding for us. Just think of all the good our child could do Diana"

"It's probably selfish but I think about the joy a child will bring to us"

Kal kisses Diana's forehead "That's not selfish, it's perfectly normal and I think about that as well" Kal looks into Diana's eyes "This child is as important to me as you are and I know without question what a blessing he or she will be"

Diana looks back into Kal's eyes and smiles. He is so convinced and that's good enough for her to know everything will be fine "I love you"

"I love you too" Kal responds.

They kiss once more and then settle into each other's arms as they go to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

The next couple of days passes without incident. Diana's dress is made in time. It's a good thing she insisted on something simple. So the night before her wedding, Kal as tradition dictates is not here so he doesn't see her the night before. He's going to spend the night at the tower in Metropolis. Diana is surprised at herself how calm she is. This is just so right. She wanders around the manor and eventually finds herself down in the Batcave. Even though she's been staying here a few days she actually hasn't got around to getting down here. Dana, Max and Donna have gone out for a celebratory drink. It's something Diana is not in the mood or condition to go do.

She looks around. It's changed surprisingly little. She wanders to the case where Bruce's old suits hang.

"You ok Diana?"

She turns at the voice to find Terry suited up for his nightly patrol. He looks so like Bruce. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about when I was last here"

"Changed much?" he asks.

"Not really. I want to thank you and Dana for doing this for me"

"Thanks are not necessary. In fact having Dana take out her frustrations on the caterer rather than me has been a welcome break"

Diana laughs at that. "You and her are made for each other"

"Just like you and Clark" Terry comments in return.

"Maybe. He did have Lois"

Terry takes a breath "I don't want to talk out of place but he and Lois took years to get together. You and Clark managed it in a few days. Truthfully Diana you've helped him. You weren't around for the 5 years after Lois died. You didn't see how miserable he was or the pain he was in. You make him happy and it has been a long time I think since he has been truly happy"

Diana had seen his pain when she met him again. Of course he had 5 years to learn how to shield it from his face. So had it been worse than she had suspected. He had loved Lois. Lois. She wonders if Lois would be happy about this. She needs to do one thing before tomorrow. "Terry I have to go someplace but I'll be back"

"Ok where?" Terry asks as Diana turns to leave.

"I need to visit someone"

While this seemed a good idea back in Gotham Diana isn't so sure now that she is standing here at Lois' grave. "Hello Lois. It's Diana. I'm not entirely sure if this is a good idea or not but I just have to tell you that I'm marrying Kal, I mean Clark and that I'm carrying his child" Diana places her hand on her stomach. "I just wanted to tell you that I love him and I will do everything in my power to make him happy"

"I know you will" a voice form behind says.

Diana spins at the voice. Standing there in a white dress is "Lois?"

"Hello Diana. I was wondering when you would come and visit"

"Great Gaea, is it really you?"

"That's a question. Technically I'm buried 6 feet below you so the decision is up to you. It's me if you want it to be"

"I guess I do. Kal said he thought you visited him in his dream and told him it was ok if he moved on. Was that you?"

Lois shrugs "Might have been. Equally it could have been Clark's subconscious telling him to stop wallowing in self pity and grief. He still is far too stubborn for his own good"

Diana smiles at that and at the way they tell each other how stubborn the other is.

"So what brings you to my resting pace Diana?" Lois asks.

"Like I said I just wanted you to know that I'll take care of Kal"

"Are you seeking my approval?" Lois asks

Diana bites her lower lip. Is she? "I don't know. I would like to think you would approve but even if you didn't I love Kal and I can't ever let him go. I did that once because my duty was more important or at least I thought it was. I won't do that again"

"So you're willing to risk your status as queen so you can be with Clark? That about right"

"Yes" Diana says without any hesitation.

Lois smiles "Good answer. You want to know if I approve? Did you know I wrote Clark a letter just before I died?"

"Yes he mentioned it. I didn't think it was appropriate that I read it"

"Well in it I basically say how much I love him, how I regret we couldn't have children…"

Diana gets a lump in her throat at that considering her current condition.

"Oh Diana don't get upset, I never regretted any of it and I said that to him. I finished the letter by saying I didn't want him to be alone and with you he'll never be alone again. Just do that Diana, just make sure he is never alone and you have my approval"

"I promise" Diana tell Lois.

"Good now it's your wedding tomorrow, stop hanging about cemeteries and go home and get some sleep. Most people go out and get drunk but not in your condition, even though I think Donna is drinking enough for the two of you"

"She's not?"

"Afraid so. I don't think you should have let Terry introduce her to Max. Do Amazon warriors get hangovers? Because if they do, Donna's going to have a doozy in the morning" Lois says with amusement in her tone.

Diana rubs her head at the feeling of a headache coming on. She is going to have a few stern words with Donna later. She looks at Lois "I always thought of you as a friend" she feels the need to say.

"Me too Diana. Now scoot. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

Diana smiles "Goodbye Lois"

"Goodbye Diana" With that Lois fades away to nothing.

Diana stands there for a moment. She had just wanted to let Lois know she would take care of Kal, she hadn't expected an actual conversation with her. Well she better get back. As Lois said big day and hopefully the greatest day of her life. The day she and Kal would be joined forever. She wonders if he is thinking similar things as she takes off back to Gotham.

* * *

In the tower in Metropolis Kal is doing monitor duty and things are quite peaceful really. Gives him time to think about his impending nuptials which leaves him with a permanent smile on his face.

"Quiet tonight"

Kal turns at the voice "Evening Marina and yes it is quiet"

Marina had watched Kal a lot these last few weeks since he had resumed full League status and couldn't help but wonder at what had happened to help him alleviate his grief. She decides to gently probe "My father told me about Wonder Woman. Has she changed much?"

"Not really. At her core I'm not sure she has ever really changed. She's still the same woman I knew when I first met her"

Marina nods "How's your new identity going?"

"Fine. It was easier than I thought to start it up again" Kal answers but can't help but think Marina is wanting to know something. "Is there something in particular you want to know Marina?"

"I know I shouldn't intrude in your personal life…"

"But?"

"But well when Barda called you the other day she swore she heard a woman's voice in the background"

Kal sighs "I was afraid she had heard that"

"So you are seeing someone?"

Kal nods "I am"

Marina smiles for him "I'm happy for you . I've noticed how much happier you have been lately"

"I suppose I have."

"Seeing her tomorrow? I ask because you're still down for emergencies only on the roster"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kal asks

Marina nods.

"I'm marrying her tomorrow"

Marina studies his face to see if he is joking. He's not. "Congratulations but why the secrecy?"

"It's necessary. Diana isn't meant to be here"

Diana? Marina knows that name "Wonder Woman? You're marrying Wonder Woman?"

"Yes and please keep it secret."

"I will but if you want it secret why tell me at all"

"Superman doesn't lie and you asked if I was seeing her tomorrow. My policy in this the whole way through is that if someone asked me directly I would answer truthfully. You asked and I answered"

"I suppose I did" Marina admits. "If it's the night before your wedding why are you here?"

"You mean why aren't I out celebrating?"

Marina nods.

"It's just not the same when you can't get drunk and I can't get drunk. My biology won't allow it and truthfully Marina I'm virtually a hundred years old. I prefer quiet contemplation to drunken nights of debauchery"

Marina chuckles then walks over and kisses him on the cheek "Congratulations Kal. I mean it. You deserve to be happy"

"Thank you Marina"

* * *

Donna wakes up under her bed covers. Oh great Gaea, her head is pounding.

"Morning!" It sounds like Diana's voice.

Donna crawls out from under the covers. It is Diana. "Diana. Please. Not so loud"

"Well someone shouldn't drink so much and you need to get up because it's my wedding day and we have a lot to do" Diana tells her sister. She had been aching to come in shouting morning. Donna deserved it after the state she was in when she got back last night.

Donna finally finds the strength to sit up and then feel nauseous "I am never drinking again. Are Dana and Max up yet?"

At that point Dana walks in looking as bad as Donna does "Yes. Oh god I am never listening to Max ever again" Dana says as she holds her head in pain.

"Where is Max?" Donna asks.

"In the bathroom throwing up which is where I was until 10 minutes ago. Amazons must have strong constitutions" Dana remarks at Donna not being there.

"Not that strong" Donna says as she shoots out of bed and out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

Diana laughs "I know I shouldn't laugh but I can't help it. So good night?"

Dana shakes her head "Probably. I can't remember a lot of it. Well we should get some breakfast before Mrs Genaro brings our dresses over. What's the time?"

"About 9" Diana says

"Right that gives us an hour. So 5 hours to go Diana. Nervous?"

"No" Diana says truthfully. "Nothing is going to ruin this and if anyone tries they'll have to deal with me"

Dana took the seriousness in Diana's tone to mean no-one would even dare to cross her.

* * *

Meanwhile Kal and Terry were at Matt's as this was where they agreed they would start their day.

"I still can't believe you didn't want to go out last night" Matt complains.

"I did that before my first wedding and seriously Matt don't you think I'm a little old for all that now. I was never much for that sort of thing to start with" Kal explains.

"Clark has a point Matt" Terry says to his brother.

"Of course you would agree. You're no better." Matt takes a breath "So who's picking up Bruce and Barbara from mom's?"

"No-one. Mom's dropping them off at the manor this morning" Terry says. They had left the children with his mother last night.

"So 5 hours left as a single man. How does that make you feel Clark?" Terry asks.

"Couldn't be happier. This day is going to go perfectly and heaven help anyone who tries to ruin it"

Terry knew that tone. Clark may seem nice on the surface but make no mistake, push him and there was a hard edge there that would make anyone rue the day they crossed him.

* * *

Eris, Ares' sister, watched as her fellow gods tried to reconcile Zeus and Hera with little interest. She sat there brimming with rage at what had happened to her brother. He had been banished to the Underworld by the Amazon Queen and the Kryptonian yet she could do nothing. The other gods had forbidden retribution. Few were sorry to see the fate that had befallen her brother. Athena had been almost giddy with delight at it. Eris loathes most of her relatives. She and Ares were a pair like good siblings should be. He brought war and she brought strife. Now it felt like part of her was missing. There must be something she could do. She couldn't act directly. She would need to find someone else to inflict her revenge.

The sorceress Circe sat on a beach in the Caribbean working in her tan. She had been allowed to stay free after her last exploit on the condition she stays out of trouble and does not seek revenge on those that stopped her. Fine. Whatever. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees Eris. "No"

"I have not spoken yet" Eris says.

"I know what you want. Revenge for Ares. Forget it. I'm not getting sent back to the underworld so I can join him"

"The great Circe reduced to a snivelling coward" Eris mocks.

"What do you propose I do? The gods made quite clear I can't lay a hand on Diana"

"Things are changing and not for the better for either of us" Eris tells Circe.

"What do you mean?"

"Diana is with child"

"Impossible" Circe knew of Diana's inability to have a child.

"No it's a fact actually. She carries the child as we speak"

"Who is the father?" Circe asks

"The Kryptonian"

Circe arched an eyebrow. She always did like that scrumptious hunk of a man. "I thought he would be a little old by now"

Eris snorts "It seems he has been blessed with longevity. He has changed little from when you last met him"

"Interesting. I can only imagine the power the child will possess" Circe comments.

"Yes and so do my fellow gods. It has them worried, yet they will not act. Too preoccupied"

"Yes Zeus and Hera. I heard. Still I don't see what you want me to do about it"

"I'm sure you can think of something or are you going to live with the humiliation Diana inflicted on you forever? Do you know that Diana and the Kryptonian are getting married this very day?"

Circe contemplated this news "I still cannot act directly against Diana myself"

"Like I said I'm sure you'll think of something" Eris says as she disappears.

* * *

Diana is looking at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress. She thinks she should be nervous but she isn't. She can't wait to be joined to Kal.

"Bit plain if you ask me"

Diana turns to the source of the voice "Circe?"

Circe is sitting in the edge of the bed "Hello Your Majesty. It's been a while"

Diana narrows her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just seeing if the rumours were true. So you're really getting married"

"Yes I am" Diana says in an angry tone "and I would appreciate it if you would leave"

"Touchy! Relax Diana. You shouldn't work yourself up. Especially in your condition"

"What do you mean?" Diana asks with some concern.

"Eris paid me a visit and mentioned your impending motherhood"

"What did she want?"

"Revenge against you and the Kryptonian for what you did to her brother but she's forbidden from doing anything herself"

"So she came to you"

"Indeed and I told her how I can't lay a hand on you either"

Of course she can't. The gods forbade it. So why is she here? Oh Hera. "What have you done to Kal?"

Circe smiled in a way that sent shivers up Diana's spine. "Well you know I was just passing through when I saw him and those other 2 gorgeous specimens of manhood. I have to say 'Kal' is looking pretty good for a man his age. If I had known he would live this long I would have snapped him up while you were away."

Diana tries to keep her temper in check. Obviously Circe had Matt and Terry as well as Kal. "Where are they?"

"Well you know how I am a fan of the classics, I thought I would give them a personal tour of the Minotaur's maze. Of course I've made a few minor improvements to the maze. After all we have to keep things fresh"

Diana grabs Circe by the throat "Where is the maze?" It had been lost for centuries.

"Look outside" Circe choked out.

Diana releases her and looks out the window. Oh great Hera. Circe had transformed the entire city into the maze. How would she ever find Kal is this?

"Diana!" Donna shouts as she enters the bedroom but stops when she sees Circe "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yes of course the half-pint Amazon" Circe mocks.

"Ignore her Donna" Diana tells her sister. "We have bigger problems"

Donna moves to the window and looks out as well "Oh Hera. What have you done witch?"

"To you. Nothing. I can't but if you enter the maze of your own free will I can't be held responsible for your safety or lack of. You are only safe as long as you stay in here but of course I can't say the same of your betrothed Diana. Now remind me what does magic do to him again?"

Donna is about to snap Circe's neck when Diana holds her arm and restrains her "Don't waste your time. Besides we need her to tell us how to end this?"

Circe smirks "Very good Diana. I'm glad to see you've mellowed and as for how to end this it's easy. Escape the maze. That's all your men have to do assuming you can find them of course. Have fun!" Circe then teleports away.

Diana can't believe this is happening on her wedding day of all days. Just then Dana runs in "Have you seen Gotham?" she asks having looked out a window.

"We have" Donna replies.

"What is going on?" Dana asks.

"Long story" Donna says. "For now we have to worry about finding Kal, Matt and Terry"

Diana who is back to staring out of the window speaks "We're going to need some help"


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I was feeling inspired and I managed to write this chapter in a surprisingly small amount of time. So enjoy and feel free to review.

* * *

Kal, Matt and Terry are just getting ready to drive to the manor.

"I've been meaning to ask as honorary best man. Where are the rings?" Terry asks.

Kal fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a beautiful diamond ring for Diana and a much planer ring for himself. "Here"

Matt looks at them "They're nice"

Kal nods "Made them myself. One of the advantages of having superpowers"

Terry examines them "What's the writing in the inside?" he asks at the strange symbols. "Is that Greek?"

"And Kryptonian" Kal answers. "It's nothing really. I'm not some great poet. It merely says Kal and Diana bonded now and forever in love"

"If I was a girl I think the reaction would be aww" Matt says.

"Well I'm a girl and I want to throw up"

All 3 spin to the source of the voice and there floating in a sitting position is a green haired woman. Kal knows that voice and that face "Circe"

Circe smiles as she lowers herself to the ground. She then proceeds to look Kal over. "Oh she was right you have aged well. If I had known I would have paid you a visit years ago"

"Who is this?" Terry asks.

"This is the sorceress Circe" Kal tells him.

"Ok but how did she find us?" Terry asks.

Circe waves her hand dismissively "Like 'Kal' said I'm a sorceress"

"How does she know your name?" Terry asks.

Kal shakes his head "It's a long story. We ended up having to be allies during that near apocalypse in 09 and we got trapped together for a while and we ended up talking about stuff."

Circe smiles "Oh those were the days"

"Well anyway at some point I got fed up of her calling me beefcake and things like that so I told her to call me Kal"

Circe pouts "Aww but you are a beefcake. You know I really miss that word. Shame it's no longer in vogue"

"She helped back in 09?" Terry asks totally confused. He knew of the stories of Circe. She wasn't exactly known for selfless sacrifice.

"Of course I did. I have no interest in the end of the world. There's nothing in that for me and I must say you are a gorgeous piece of manhood yourself" Circe says coming onto Terry.

"And I'm also married. Back to how did you find us?"

"I have my sources" Circe says vaguely.

Kal sighs loudly. He so doesn't need this. "What do you want Circe?"

"Oh alright down to business. Well lets just say a interested party wants you and Diana dealt with and they, very wisely I might add, came to me."

Kal folds his arms across his chest. "You can't lay a finger on Diana. The gods forbade it"

"True but rules can be bent if you know the loopholes and since I have been taking it easy for a few decades I have lots of energy stored up" Circe smirks.

Circe floats up and chants "From ages long ago I call forth the maze that was lost. I call upon my magical kin to manifest the place with the minotaur within. Make it solid and whole until the 3 males make it back home."

The apartment morphs around Kal, Matt and Terry till they find themselves standing in a walled passage that stretches off into the distance in both directions. Circe looks around at her work "I know it's not my best worded spell but it is effective. Have fun." With that Circe disappears.

"What was that all about and what is happening?" Matt asks

"That was the sorceress Circe and this is magic" Kal says the word magic with utter distain. He hates magic.

"She said something about a maze and Minotaur" Terry says

"The maze of the Minotaur?" Matt asks.

Just then there is a loud roar a bit like a bull.

"Looks like it" Terry says. His attention turns to Kal. He can see a worried expression on his face "Clark what is it?"

"She's cut me off from the sun. I can already fell my powers waning. The maze must be surrounded by a magical barrier"

"So what do we do?" Matt asks

Terry tries to recall Circe's words "She said something about us having to get home to end this"

"Home? What home?" Matt asks.

"That's the question isn't it?" Kal remarks. His face then frowns.

"Clark?" Terry asks

"I still have my hearing for now. I hear footsteps, a lot of footsteps. We need to leave now"

"Which way?" Matt asks

Kal points left "Unless Circe has moved us the manor is that way. I just hope that is the home she is referring to"

"That sound like the best place to start to head to" Terry says. "I take it you can't fly"

Kal shakes his head "I've already tried. My flying ability has already gone or it is against whatever rules govern this place"

"This place has rules?" Matt asks surprised.

"There are always rules to magic but only Circe knows the exact ones she has placed on us" Kal explains.

The footsteps get closer and louder so that Terry and Matt can hear them.

"We need to leave" Terry says and all 3 set off in the direction they hope is the manor.

* * *

"Call who?" Dana asks Diana.

"The league" Diana answers.

At that moment Bruce and Barbara burst into the room "Mom! What's going on? Bruce asks.

Dana bends down and takes her children in her arms "It'll be alright" she tells them.

"They'll be fine as long as they stay inside" Diana tells Dana. Diana starts to leave "Come on Donna, we have a call to make" she says to her sister.

They make their way down to the Batcave, bumping into Max as they do. They bring her up to speed as they make their way to the main computer.

"Here let me" Max says. After all she's the one that keeps it all running and up to date. Curse of being a genius.

Max frowns "I'm having trouble getting a signal out. The only way one can get out is straight up. We'll need to give it a minute for a satellite to be directly overhead"

"It has to be Circe's doing" Diana assumes. She is going to kill that witch when this is all over. She can't believe this has happened on her wedding day.

"Here we go" Max says. She manages to link up to the tower in Metropolis. "Micron is that you?" Max asks.

"Max? Why are you calling? Where's Terry?"

"We've got big problems and we need help" Max says as she reiterates the story of Circe.

Some time later Green Lantern, Micron, Aquagirl, Warhawk and Barda arrive at the manor.

"The whole city apart from above the manor is surrounded by a mystical barrier" Kai, the Green Lantern tells Max as they walk inside. There he notices two unknown female figures. "Well I better make introductions. Everyone this is Diana and Donna"

Barda actually breaks out into a smile "Diana!"

"Hello Barda" Diana replies. She has change out of her wedding dress and into her armour. She's glad she remembered to bring it.

Barda actually runs over and hugs her old friend "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but it can wait till we save Kal"

"Where is Superman?" Rex asks

"Trapped in the maze" Diana informs him. "We have to find him and Terry and Matt. That's why I thought you needed to be called. It's a large maze and we have little time"

"Why doesn't Superman just fly out?" Rex asks

"I'm sure Circe thought of that and has come up with a way to stop him" Diana answers.

"It is worse than you know" Kai adds. "The barrier blocks all electromagnetic radiation including the light of the sun"

Diana's heart freezes "She's cut Kal off from his power source"

"How long will his powers last?" Micron asks.

"It depends on how many super powered feats he performs. Could be days. Could be hours." Kai informs them.

"Then we shouldn't hang around here any longer. It's time to leave" Diana decides.

"Diana. No." Donna says

Diana turns to face her sister "What do you mean no?"

"Are you forgetting? About your condition?" Donna reminds her.

"No but I can't leave Kal out there and I am not an invalid"

"I never said you were but it's not just you you have to think about anymore"

Diana hesitates. Donna's right and it will be dangerous but she won't have her child grow up without a father. "I'll be careful but I'm still coming"

Donna nods in acceptance.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" Barda asks.

"What condition?" Marina asks

Diana takes a breath "Ok the whole truth. Barda I'm here because today I'm marrying Kal and…" Diana doesn't know the girl.

"I'm Marina. Aquaman is my father"

Diana breaks out into a smile "Oh he had another child. I'm so glad to meet you. To answer your question my condition is that I'm pregnant"

The League members stand there in stunned silence.

"You and Kal?" Barda finally says.

Diana nods "Yes"

Marina bursts out into a smile "Oh that is wonderful. I wondered if there was something more than just you two getting married"

Rex turns to Marina "You knew?"

"Only since last night"

"Unbelievable" Rex says with barely contained anger.

"You're definitely Shayera's son" Diana comments.

"So are we going or just hanging about here?" Barda asks impatiently.

"You are correct Barda. We can discuss these revelations once we have rescued Superman and Batman" Kai says in agreement.

"I'll stay and help Dana with Bruce and Barbara" Max says.

"Tell her we'll bring them back soon" Donna says to Max as the whole group exit the manor and head into the maze.

* * *

In the meantime Kal, Terry and Matt are trying to negotiate the twists and turns of the maze. They come to a halt at another dead end and take a breather.

"How are you holding up Clark?" Terry asks.

"Ok for now. I'm trying not to use my super powers. I think I better save my energy for when we really need them"

Terry nods in agreement "Matt, you ok?"

"Yes. I can't believe this though" Matt says in disbelief at the current situation they are in.

Clark's head shoots up "We're in trouble"

Before either Terry or Matt can ask what he means about a dozen creatures carrying weapons appear at the end of the passage they are in.

"We're trapped" Matt says.

"I know" Terry answers. "I hope you practiced those moves I taught you because the only way out is through them" Terry tells Matt.

The creatures charge and so do Terry, Matt and Kal. All 3 manage to dodge and then disarm the first few creatures and then pick up their weapons to use against them. Kal is trying to keep the energy he exerts to a minimum. However he is a skilled fighter himself considering the number of battles he ahs fought over the decades. It has just been a while since he has not had to rely on his strength. Eventually all 3 manage to subdue the creatures.

Terry shrugs his suit jacket off which is now ruined. "We should go before more come"

"Yeah" Kal says.

"You're bleeding" Matt says to Kal

Kal looks down at his arm "It's only a scratch. The weapons are magical and I may point out you're bleeding as well"

Terry looks back at Matt who does indeed have a small cut on his cheek. "We have got to get out of here". Just then that bull like roar is heard again.

"Is that just me or was that a lot closer than last time" Matt says

"It's not you. It is getting closer" Kal tells him.

"I am so hoping not to meet whatever that is" Terry comments. "Come on we'll go back and take the left turn at the last junction" Terry decides as all 3 jog off back the way they got into this dead end.

* * *

Meanwhile the league plus Diana and Donna have also meet the armed creatures. "Ok what in the name of the gods were those things?" Donna asks after they have beaten them.

"I have no idea. Obviously Circe created them" Diana says in response.

The they too hear the ominous roar.

"Ok what is that?" Rex asks

"It's the Minotaur" Diana informs him.

"I really hate that witch" Barda comments. She had hated her the last time they met and she still hates her.

"Hmm my ability to fly is no longer working" Kai informs them.

"Neither is mine" Rex says

"Then we do it the hard way" Barda says as she runs forward with then others in pursuit. She stops at a junction with 3 possible directions.

Kai knows what she is about to suggest "Splitting up may not be wise"

"Probably not but we need to cover more ground more quickly" Barda says.

"Donna and I shall go this way" Diana says pointing left. She didn't know why she chose that way. She just had a hunch.

"Very well. Micron, Aquagirl and myself shall go straight ahead and Barda and Warhawk you will take the right passage" Kai says.

With that the 3 groups go off in their separate directions. Donna watches the worry etched into Diana's face. "He'll be alright" She says trying to reassure Diana.

Diana wants to believe Donna. She wants to believe Kal will be fine and maybe they can still have their wedding and then they can raise their child together. Their beautiful miracle and Diana already believes that their offspring will be that.

"Diana?" Donna asks at the silence.

"I hear you Donna. I just can't believe this happened on my wedding day. Once this is over I'm going to make Circe and Eris pay for all this"

"I'll help" Donna offers.

"Thanks" Diana says and then stops. "Do you hear that?" She asks Donna as a noise catches her attention

Donna listens "Sound like someone fighting. The league?"

"Wrong direction I think" Diana says all though she couldn't be sure in this maze. She runs forward to the next junction and points to the right "That way I hope"

She and Donna run off in that direction.

* * *

Kal knocks out the last of their current attackers and then stops for a breather.

"Is it me or are they getting more frequent?" Matt says as he regains his breath.

"They're herding us in a certain direction" Terry says. He had noted that they were trying to push them off whatever path they wanted to go.

"Terry's right. Towards the centre of the maze if I'm not mistaken" Kal says. God he was tired. He can't believe this happened on his wedding day.

"How long have we been doing this?" Matt asks.

Terry looks at his watch "Don't know my watch has stopped"

Kal looks at his "So has mine. I guess time is meaningless here or both our watches have stopped at the same time"

"I think option one is more likely considering our circumstances" Terry concludes.

"So what do we do?" Matt asks

"Well we have two options. We can keep trying to get out fighting our way through who knows how many of these creatures or we head for the centre and confront whatever it is that keeps making that roar" Kal tells him.

Terry takes a large breath "We're getting worn down. Sooner or later those creatures will get lucky and we'll be dead. If we go to the centre before we get too tired and try to fight whatever is there we may have a better chance but of course we don't know what is there"

Kal sighs "The truth is I think we're getting further away from an exit rather than closer. It seems we're not getting an option"

Terry reluctantly agrees "Yep so which way do we go?"

Kal listens "Well there are no footsteps that way" he says pointing down a passage "so I'm guessing that way"

"Right then lets do it" Terry says as they set off.

Now they seem to be heading in the right direction they don't come across the creatures.

"How are your powers holding up?" Terry asks Kal as they turn a corner.

"Not good. I doubt my skin is invulnerable anymore not that it matters much in this place" Kal replies. "I have some strength and speed left but I can't say how long that will last"

They enter a large circular area.

"I'm guessing this is the centre" Matt comments. Then his eye drifts to a small pillar. He walks over. "Why is there a ball of string here?"

Kal smiles "It's how we get out. That's how Theseus escaped after he defeated the Minotaur in the myths". He goes over and picks it up and the string begins to unravel and float through the air down one of the many passages that connect to the centre.

"Now that's handy" Terry comments.

Just then a loud roar is heard and in the direction that the string is heading the Minotaur appears. It's massive, 8 or 9 feet tall.

"I knew this was going too well" Terry says.

The Minotaur charges forward at them. Terry and Matt roll off to the side while Kal uses what strength he has left to tackle it. His feet dig a trench as he slows it down to a stop. The Minotaur picks Kal up and then throws him some distance away where Kal lands in a heap. By the time he gets up he sees that Terry has jumped on the Minotaur's back with his arm round it's throat. This is going to be a long day. He signals at Matt and they tackle the Minotaur together.

The Minotaur throws Matt away and then with its now free hand grabs Kal and pulls him off. It then punches him and rakes his chest with its claws. Kal staggers back at the pain. The Minotaur then uses this moment to throw Terry of it's back and then it moves forward and picks Kal up by the throat lifting him in the air.

Kal struggles to break the grip as he gets choked, his powers are now all but gone. He can feel the blackness of unconsciousness approaching and his last thoughts are not consumed by his imminent death but at the fact he will never see Diana again or his child even once. The light then fades from his eyes and all goes black.

* * *

Diana and Donna follow the sound of fighting and find themselves at the centre of the maze where they find Kal being strangled by the Minotaur

"Kal!" Diana says in outright fury.

She and Donna tackle the Minotaur together knocking it off its feet and dropping Kal. Diana goes over to him and feels his pulse. She lets out a breath of relief when she finds he still has one but the numerous cuts she can see on him is a sign he's not doing so well.

"He doesn't look so hot"

Diana looks up and floating there is Circe.

"Witch" Diana says with hatred. "I'll make you pay for this"

Circe laughs "Don't think so. Looks to me you have your hands full"

Diana looks round and surrounding the this central area are now legions of those creature warriors.

However it is Diana that smiles when several of them are knocked away by an unmistakable giant green fist.

Circe's face darkens as the rest of the league members burst in. "Warriors destroy them" she orders.

Barda smirks. She thought this was going to be a slow day as she charges into them. Rex is no less happy at this prospect.

"Diana! A little help" Donna shouts as the Minotaur starts to get the better of her.

By now Matt has made his way over to where Kal lies "I'll look after him. Go"

Diana nods, gives Circe a death glare and launches herself at the Minotaur. A series of punches knocks it down but it gets back up without a scratch.

"Whoops. I think I may have made it unbeatable" Circe taunts them.

"Nothing is unbeatable" Diana says back.

"We'll see"

Diana's attention is drawn back to the Minotaur which is charging her head down. She braces herself as it drives head first into her stomach. Oh Hera the pain. The baby! She grabs the Minotaur by it's horns and twists it's head until with a sickening snap she breaks its neck. The Minotaur collapses followed quickly by Diana holding her stomach in pain.

"Diana!" Donna shouts as she her sister collapse. She runs over to find Diana clutching her stomach.

"Donna! The baby!" Diana says in agony.

"It'll be ok. I promise" Donna's glare turns to Circe. "I'll make you pay for this I swear"

"You won't live that long and at least by the looks of things I've solved one of the Gods problems. Maybe they'll even reward me"

Donna was reviled at Circe's claims of getting a reward for doing this to Diana. Terry who had managed to get himself up from being thrown looks around. Ok Superman and Diana are down and the other league members are being slowly overwhelmed by the seemingly endless masses of creatures.

"Matt! Pick Superman up. We have to go". He looks to the direction the still floating string is heading for. It is blocked by more creatures "Warhawk! We need to go that way" Terry says pointing at that direction.

Rex looks around to where Terry is pointing. "That won't be a problem" he says as he charges into the mass of creatures.

"Lantern! Aquagirl! Barda! Micron! We are leaving!" Terry shouts.

"Pick up your sister. We have to go" Terry tells Donna.

Donna picks Diana up who groans in pain while Terry grabs the ball of string.

Kai, Marina, Micron and Barda cover the others as they start to leave.

"You won't get out of here alive!" Circe tells them. After all they barely only begun to see what she had awaiting them.


	20. Chapter 20

After a little while the group lose their pursuers and stop to take a breather. Donna lays Diana down.

Diana is in tears at the pain and the terrible thought of losing her baby.

"How is she?" Terry asks

"I don't know" Donna answers.

Marina bends down next to Diana and strokes her head "Shh, shh. It'll be alright" she says as she sends a telepathic suggestion into Diana's head. Diana's eyes flutter closed.

"I suggested she should rest but we have to get her medical treatment" Marina tells them.

"Well the magical ball of string seems to be saying we go this way" Terry says as it unravels itself down another passage.

Kal finally stirs from where Matt put him down. "What happened?"

Matt says nothing but looks in Diana's direction. Kal follows his eyes and sees Diana lying unconscious on the ground. Oh god no. "Diana!"

Kal shoots up and rushes over to where she is lying and strokes her head. "What happened?"

"The Minotaur. It charged her, hitting her right in the stomach" Donna tells him.

"Oh god the baby?"

"We can't tell but we have to get out of here and soon" Marina tells him.

Footsteps of the creatures can be heard approaching "Time to leave" Rex says. He then notices Kal hovering over Diana "Kal we have to go"

Kal nods "I'll take her from now on" he says as he picks Diana up despite his own injuries and lack of powers.

No-one says anything at the pained expression on Kal's face as they head off. They manage to go a while without meeting any other creatures or anything for that matter.

"This is way too easy" Terry comments.

"Don't jinx it" Rex tells him.

They finally come out the maze and to the gate at the front of the manor but standing between them and the gate are seven costumed figures, all original seven members of the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, the Flash and the Martian Manhunter.

Circe floats down from above. "Do you like my welcoming committee? I was thinking how seeing Superman and Diana was just like old times so I brought the old times back." A wicked smile forms on her face "Destroy them all except Diana." Circe can't directly or order her minions to lay a hand on her but from the look of it she won't need to.

Kal's face darkened at the sight of all this but on the plus side he seemed to be clear of whatever was blocking his powers. He could feel them return. He places Diana down. "Matt look after her please" Matt nods and goes and kneels beside her.

"I'll take my double" Kal tells the others.

"I'll guess I'll take on Batman" Terry says

"The fake sister is mine" Donna decides.

"I shall engage my predecessor, no offence to WarHawk" Kai says considering this Green Lantern was Rex's father.

Rex smirks "None taken. In fact I feel like taking on my fake mother personally"

Barda twists the rod in her hand "I'll handle J'onn"

"Guess that leaves us with the Flash" Micron says referring to himself and Aqua girl.

"Be careful around him." Kal warns knowing just what the real Flash was capable of.

Then the battle begins.

Kal and Superman lock hands together in a test of strength "Hey I age pretty good" Superman says.

"You have no idea" Kal says back as they both fly upward, hands still locked together.

Meanwhile Terry and Batman circle each other "So you are the one I chose to succeed me?" Batman asks sceptically.

"Chose, accidentally stumbled into the Batcave. Same thing in the end. But I was always destined for this wasn't I dad?"

Terry is surprised at the fact his double stops with surprise written on his face. He wasn't sure how Circe had created these doubles but he did what Bruce taught him and took advantage of the hesitation to land the first blow.

The two Green Lanterns battle up in the air now that they are outside the restrictions of the maze.

"So you're who they chose to replace me, some punk kid" GL mocks as he fires a blast of energy as Kai.

Kai raises a shield "You try to use your ring like a battering ram, relying on raw power when a true Green Lantern needs skill and subtlety to achieve their full potential" Kai says to GL.

"I hear a lot of talk kid but no action"

"Very well then" Kai says as he drops the shield and meditates a powerful aura around himself. He then raises his rind hand and GL braces himself as a beam of energy heads towards him. It then splits into 2, then 4, then 8 and each heads off in a different direction. GL raises a shield around himself but the beams go through it like it is not there and hit him knocking him to the ground.

"How?" GL asks

"Even the strongest shield has a weakness especially if your focus is divided. You didn't know which one to focus on so you ended up focused on none of them" Kai then reaches down and pulls the ring off GL and he fades out of existence.

"So come on son. Make your mother proud" Hawkgirl tells Rex.

Rex attacks her and she blocks his axe with her mace. "You are not my mother!" Rex shouts at her.

"Now don't raise your voice to me" Hawkgirl tells him as she now attacks him.

Rex blocks the attacks barely. This fake was nearly as good as his real mother but not quite as he dodges a blow and launches himself at her. His theory being that he should be physically stronger than her. He manages to get her into a bear hug only to have her head butt him. "Ouch" he says as he rubs his head only to find himself being punched shortly afterwards.

"Hmm still a lot to learn I see" Hawkgirl say as she stands over him and raises her mace to hit him. Rex rolls to the side and she misses. This may go on a while he suddenly realises.

Meanwhile Donna is eyeing up her fake sister.

"Do you really think you can take me little sister?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Well even if you were the real Diana which you're not I could still take you. The question is just how badly I'm going to beat you"

And with that Donna launched herself at her fake sister and engaged her in battle.

"So J'onn how do you want to do this?" Barda asks

"With me destroying you" J'onn replies.

"Yeah I figured you would say that" Barda replies as she fires at him from her rod which J'onn avoids by phasing.

"Won't save you forever that."

"Doesn't have to" J'onn says as he flies at Barda who gets her rod to fire a column of flame at J'onn who freezes instantly.

"Shouldn't have made you so much like the original" Barda comments as she charges at him with a punch that sends J'onn flying back.

Meanwhile Micron and Aquagirl aren't having much luck with Flash.

"Oh come on you can do better than that" Flash mocks as he avoids their attacks.

He is just about to attack them himself when he is encased in a green bubble. It is Kai who has come to help after defeating GL.

"This won't hold me you know" Flash tells him as he punches the bubble with his full speed casing it to shatter and he then zips off with Kai in pursuit.

Meanwhile Matt watches staring at the manor gate when he remembers Circe words about how they have to get home. All they have to do is get through the gate. He picks Diana up "Terry! The gate! We have to get through the gate to end this"

Terry who is engaged in a very close fight with Batman hears him and comes to the same realisation.

"You know I can't let you go through that" Batman says

"Afraid of going home are we? Afraid of what Circe has turned you into?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You are a threat. One I have to destroy"

"No I am your son. The one you trained to take over from you Bruce"

Batman freezes and then takes off his cowl and as he does so he fades away. Ok Terry can't help but think that was very strange but he heads off to meet up with Matt. "Superman we have to get through the gate!"

Kal finds himself knocked out of the sky and down to the ground by his double. "You are not going anywhere" his double proclaims.

Kal watches Matt carrying Diana towards the house "Even if it could save our child"

Superman stops "Child?"

"I know you wish for that" Kal tells him as he gets to his feet. "To not be alone anymore. To not…"

"be the last" Superman finishes. "But Lois?"

"We have our time with Lois and we are happy but one must not dwell on what has past"

"Don't listen to him" Circe tells Superman. "He's confusing you"

Kal eyes her angrily with glowing eyes "If you have killed my child I swear no place on this Earth will be safe for you"

Then Superman is looking at her with the same glowing eyes and then launches himself at her but he fades away before he can reach her.

Circe snorts "I created him, ungrateful brat." She sighs "That's what I get for trying to make them as real as possible I suppose"

Kal could care little as he rushes over to Matt and Terry and as they cross the threshold of the gate the maze and their doubles fade away and Gotham is restored to how it was. Kal takes Diana in his arms and now that his powers are restored looks her over.

Circe watches him "So what's the diagnosis? Will she die along with your child?"

Kal doesn't even look at her. "Leave or I let Barda loose on you"

Barda is hitting her hand with her rod in anticipation. "Oh yes please let me. It's been too long in coming witch"

Circe looks at Barda with distain "Fine. I'll leave but not because of your threats but because I choose to." Circe then vanishes.

"Good riddance" Donna says as she rushes over to Diana. "So do we take her to a medical facility now?"

Kal shakes his head "No. We don't have to"

All look at him in confusion.

"I'll explain inside. She does need to rest" Kal says.

All of them follow him inside the manor.

* * *

Diana's eyes flutter open. Where is she? She's in a bed? She remembers what happened. She shoots upright. "The baby!"

Kal is there and takes her shoulders "Easy Diana. It's alright. Everything is alright"

Tears are threatening Diana's eyes "Oh Kal! The baby!"

"The baby's fine" He reassures her.

"It is?" she asks scarcely able to believe it.

"I looked and the baby is fine. I guess it's as tough as the mother"

"More likely the child benefited from your invulnerability" Kai who is standing at the back of the room along with everyone else says to Kal.

"But the child is only two months old" Diana reminds him.

"Diana. We really don't know how this pregnancy will work. I'm Kryptonian and you're an immortal Amazon. We didn't really know how it would work with Lois"

"Lois was pregnant?" Kal had never told her that.

Kal's face saddens "Once but she miscarried"

"Oh Kal I'm so sorry" Diana says as she pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you."

Diana pulls back "So what happened to Circe?"

Donna snorts loudly "Ran off before we could get her. I'm surprised you let her go Kal"

Diana looks at Kal "She had the impression she had killed our child so I let her leave with it. Maybe it'll mean we'll be left alone for a while"

"If our child is fine. What was the pain?" Diana asks.

"There was damage to the lining of your womb but it seems you heal remarkably fast, much faster than I thought you did."

Much faster than Diana thought too but it didn't matter. As long as their child is safe. "I guess this means our wedding's off"

"Oh don't think you're getting off so lightly" Kal tells her. "It seems time in Gotham was frozen while we were lost in the maze so our wedding starts in about 5 minutes"

Diana was aghast "But Kal look at me, us. I'm in bed and your suit is ruined". It was cover in cuts and tears caused by various weapons.

"So?" Kal teases her lightly.

"So…" Diana begins "What are you waiting for? Is the man that can marry us here?"

Kal chuckles "Yes he's downstairs with Dana."

"I'll get them" Matt says.

"Terry I hope you didn't lose those rings" Kal says.

Terry's face morphs into near panic as he searches his pants' pockets. Oh he hopes he didn't leave them in his long discarded jacket. He finds them in his back pocket. Oh thank god. "I've got them"

"Good for you or I would have to kill you" Donna tells him as she walks over to the bed and sits down next to Diana. "So how are you doing sister?"

Diana notices a slight bruise on Donna's face "How did you get that bruise?"

"You gave it to me" Donna says

Diana's face frowns up in confusion until Donna breaks into laughter. "I mean a double of you Circe created gave me it. Even a fake you packs a hell of a punch"

Diana laughs with relief more than anything. "I am so glad you're here"

"Me too. I wouldn't have missed all this fun for anything. What will we do about Eris? She was the one who went to Circe after all"

"Eris?" Kal asks. He knows that name but can't quite place it.

"She is Ares' sister" Diana tells him. "It seems she is upset about what we did to Ares and as for what we will do. Nothing for now. If Circe tells her that my baby is dead maybe it'll get them all off our backs for a while"

Donna was very sceptical "Diana they're the Gods. Surely they will notice that the baby is not dead"

"Eventually yes but from what I hear they are busy with Zeus and Hera. I'm not sure how they found about me being pregnant in the first place"

"Could be something to do with the fact you pray to them everyday that your child will be healthy and well" Donna suggests.

"I wasn't sure they were even listening but now you say that I guess they were" Diana admits.

Kal takes Diana's hand in his and places their hands over her stomach "It doesn't matter if they find out now or later. They will not harm our child as long as I'm alive"

Diana smiles at his promise knowing Kal means every word. "I love you"

"I love you too" Kal responds and they share a quick kiss.

"We are so going to be redundant soon" Micron says

"What do you mean?" Kai asks

"Are you kidding? A child of Superman and Wonder Woman. Can you even begin to imagine the power it will possess?"

Kal and Diana stare at them "Don't you dare say anything about our child" Diana warns them. "Our child is a blessing and if anyone says one bad thing I swear to the gods I will hurt you"

Kai and Micron shut up while Barda can't help but snigger. "You know Barda you're taking this very well" Terry comments. "I thought for sure you would be more upset at how we kept this from you"

"Oh I am upset Terry but I'll save it till after the wedding. I love weddings. I remember mine to Scott like it was yesterday"

Ok Terry is now officially creeped out. He thought for sure Barda would blow a gasket and she likes weddings? What freaky world is he in now?

"I'm glad you like weddings but you are not attending mine dressed like that" Diana says.

Barda frowns "What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"We were going for low profile" Kal explains. "And in case you have forgotten you're the Justice League. You're the opposite of low profile"

Barda narrows her eyes at Kal "You and I are going to have a long talk about all this Kal. I can't believe you managed to keep this secret from me. Wait a minute." Barda's gaze turns to Diana "It was you I heard up at the Fortress wasn't it"

Diana giggles "Yep"

Kal shakes her head "I told you to shh"

"Yeah but where is the fun in that"

Kal chuckles "We still have to do something about them though"

Kai solves their problem "We should return to the tower anyway and get back to monitoring for emergencies"

At that Marina gets a forlorn look. "You can stay if you want Marina" Kal tells her.

Terry looks her over "I think Dana has something that would fit you if we're going for blending in"

Barda sighs "I guess that means I'm not staying"

"I'll make a recording for you. How's that?" Terry asks her as a compromise.

"I suppose that will do. Well we better go before we're seen" Barda says.

Micron opens the window and he, Kai, Rex and Barda leave.

"Right come on Marina we'll see what we can find for you to wear" Terry says as he leads Marina out of the room.

"Wow I think Barda was upset or very, very angry" Diana remarks.

"I would go with the second option" Kal says knowing Barda as well as he does.

Just then Bruce and Barbara burst into the room ahead of Max. "The gang gone?"

"Yes. A bit hard to explain why the Justice League would be attending a run of the mill wedding" Kal tells Max.

"A bit hard to explain why Superman would be here" Max says while she gestures at her eyes indicating Kal is missing his glasses.

"Oh right" He fishes into his pockets and amazingly they are unbroken. "Hey finally I get a break"

Diana smirks "Kal, sweetie, you got a break when I agreed to marry you"

Donna bursts out laughing at that. "Oh that's a good one sis"

Even Max chuckles while Kal rolls his eyes and mutters how he is being ganged up on. He cleans his glasses and puts them on.

Shortly after that Terry and Marina return with a camera to record the wedding on followed by Dana, Matt and the official who is going to perform the ceremony. Diana sits up in bed and Kal sits beside her. Terry and Bruce stand by Clark's side while Dana, Marina, Max and Barbara stand along with Donna by Diana's side of the bed. Matt is the one who got volunteered to record the wedding. Hopefully, at least as Terry is concerned this will placate Barda somewhat.

The official begins "We are gathered here today to join together in marriage Clark Kent and Diana Prince"

While he spoke Diana and Kal looked into each other's eyes signalling unspoken for now how they loved each other.

"The rings?" the official speaks which brings Kal back to the moment. Terry hands them over and Diana sees them for the first time. She had decided to let Kal surprise her. She looked them over and noticed the tiny Greek wording engraved on them. Gods she loves that man.

"Diana do you take Clark to be your husband forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Diana answers without hesitation as she slips the ring on Kal's finger

"And Clark do you take Diana to be your wife forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kal says with equal certainty as he slips the ring on Diana's finger.

"Is there anyone here who opposes this union?" the official asks.

No-one speaks.

"Then by the power invested in me under the law I now pronounce you husband and wife."

At that Kal and Diana kiss passionately while Donna lets out a sigh. As the kiss continues her sigh becomes annoyance until she hits Diana on the shoulder "Enough already. I would like to eat thank you very much and Dana did pay for that caterer"

Diana ignores her and continues the kiss until she actually needs to breathe. Kal smiles at her "Hello there Mrs Kent"

Diana smiles back "Hello to you too Mr Kent"

"So are you feeling up to eating something?" Kal asks her.

Diana nods "I think so but can I go down the stairs?" she asks not wanting to just lie in bed.

Kal gives her a disapproving look.

"I promise I'll lie down on the couch and if it makes you feel better I'll let you carry me down the stairs"

Donna nearly faints "Wow I never expected marriage to soften you that quickly"

"Shut up Donna" Kal and Diana say together.

Donna waves her hands at them and heads off. Unbelievable. They're already speaking in stereo.

Dana says her congratulations as does Max.

"We'll be down in a minute" Diana tells them.

Terry and Matt say their congratulations and they all leave with Bruce and Barbara and the official.

"It's a shame I never got to wear that dress that was made for me" Diana says.

"Why don't you wear it now? Shame for it to go to waste" Kal tells her.

"I suppose and what did Dana tell that man about why I was in bed and you look like that?"

"I'm not sure you want to know" Kal tells her after overhearing what Dana had said downstairs,

"Help me up" Diana says and Kal helps her out of bed and she walks to where her wedding dress is still hanging up. "It can't have been that much of a lie"

"Well for you it was food poisoning"

"That's not so bad. What did Dana say for you?"

Kal scoffs "Involves me and something involving alcohol and dogs and I am not explaining further. She has a very disturbing sense of humour"

Diana chuckles as Kal helps her into her dress.

"So you're actually letting me carry you?"

"Don't get use to it. It's for appearance sakes only."

Kal picks her up "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Not in the last two minutes certainly"

"I love you" he says as he gives her a kiss.

"I love you too and I can't tell you how relieved I am that our child is ok"

"Me too. Speaking of which we'll have to choose godparents at some point"

"I know but that's not all. I'll have to tell the Senate at some point that I'm pregnant before it becomes obvious"

"If you want me to be there that day just let me know."

"I think I will. In fact I should probably do it once the Senate returns from the recess. Are you free in a few days?"

"For you I'm free any day"

"Thank you. Come on lets go down. I'm hungry"

Kal with a smile "I am yours to command your Majesty"

Diana gives him a playful slap on the shoulder as he carries her down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Kal is still having nightmares about the looks he got from the Senate when he and Diana told them that she was carrying his child. The marriage they kept secret from all but a few of Diana's most trusted friends and advisors. Of course the Senate members were surprised, Diana was not suppose to have a child. Anyway Kal was relieved when at least some of them congratulated Diana and himself. That was 4 months ago and since then he and Diana have worked out a sort of routine. He can't be on Themyscira all the time as much as he would like to be. He tries to spend weekends there and drops by during the week when he can. The League have been nice enough to try and organise his shifts around to help him as much as possible. It has helped that they have recruited a couple of new members starting with a new Flash. Wally West the second . He is the youngest of Wally's grandchildren and strangely the only one to inherit his powers. While Wally's children did inherit his powers they burned out by the time they reached about 50 and none of their children seemed to inherit the powers until this new Wally came along.

The second recruit is actually Zatanna's granddaughter, keeping up the family tradition of magic and as a tribute to her grandmother has adopted Zatanna as her League name. She had been resisting joining for a while. Kal had told them they should never had let Barda be the one to offer her a place. Diplomacy and persuasion never were Barda's strong points. He should know that better than most. When he got back from his honeymoon he got an earful from Barda about keeping more secrets. He has to laugh. If only she knew half of the secrets he carries with him, her head would probably explode.

With the little spare time he has Kal has been repairing the house in Smallville. Yes he got it back finally. He should never had sold it and on the plus side it allows him to visit Lois' and Lana's and his parents' graves more often like he promised himself he would. Apart from that it's actually been fairly quiet. No sign of Circe or Eris although Diana has sworn she'll have Eris' and Circe's heads on her wall one day. He had said that's fine as long as it's not in the bedroom.

Anyway today is slightly different as today he and Diana are going to ask Terry and Dana to be godparents. They hadn't rushed into the decision but had taken their time and thought it through carefully. So Terry and Dana are accompanying him to Themyscira. Diana had arranged special permission for Terry to be on the island. So they arrive and Kal is escorting them to Diana's chambers when they meet Donna standing outside the door. Uh oh Kal knows that looks on her face.

"You may want to rearrange this for another day" Donna tells him.

"Is that him!" Diana shouts from behind the door. "You better not set one foot inside this room Kal-El or I swear to the gods you'll never leave it!"

Kal shakes his head and rubs his temples "Another mood swing?" he asks Donna.

"Oh yeah. She's been yelling insults at you for an hour"

"Isn't it a little early for mood swings?" Dana asks.

"You would think so" Donna answers. "It seems her body doesn't agree. Now that's either due to Kal's genes or the fact Diana was never suppose to have children or both. It just started suddenly a couple of weeks ago. One moment she's practically bursting with happiness the next she's threatening to castrate Kal"

"Could you take Terry and Dana to get something to eat while I calm her down?" Kal asks Diana.

"Sure no problem"

Kal summons up the nerve and walks through the door closing it behind him. Before Terry, Dana and Donna leave all they hear is Kal trying to reason with Diana. "Diana! Put the sword down!"

"Dammit. I thought I had hidden all her weapons" Donna says. She takes a breath "Come on follow me"

Terry follows. He had been rather silent. He was actually on Themyscira. He could barely believe it

"Where's Bruce and Barbara?" Donna asks.

"At this moment, school but Terry's mother is going to look after them tonight" Dana explains.

"How are they?"

"Good. Will Clark be alright?" Dana asks worried.

"Oh he'll be fine. He always seems to be able to manage to calm her down even thought I don't think his method is officially approved"

"What does he do?" Terry asks interested considering he and Dana are trying for another baby and he can well remember her mood swings.

"Oh they have sex" Donna tells him. "It's great for relieving Diana's built up frustrations"

Terry's face reddens up. He's sorry he asked.

* * *

"Put the sword down Diana" Kal repeats to his wife who has a face full of thunder.

"Not on your life Kal. I hate you. I can't believe you did this to me" Diana says while placing one hand on her bump. She's miserable and her feet swell up when she stands for long periods and she had seen other women pregnant and it did not look half as bad as she feels and in the name of Hera she still has 3 months to go.

"You didn't complain at the time" Kal answers back. "In fact your exact words were 'oh please Kal don't stop, yes right there, oh gods Kal that is wonderful'"

Diana's face darkens further if that is possible. "Damn you to Tartarus Kal" and she swings the sword at him which Kal catches. He twists it out of Diana's hand despite the fact the magical blade is digging into his skin drawing blood.

"Now if you're not going to play nice Diana, you can't have nice things" Kal says as he throws the sword aside.

"I hate you" Diana repeats along with a long list of insults in her native Greek as she goes and sits down.

Kal walks over to her smiling "No you don't" he says as he sits down next to her. He raises his hand to her face but she swats it away.

"No Kal. Not this time. Your damn smile isn't going to help you this time"

Kal tries again and Diana does swat his hand away but with less force. "Come on Diana. Look me in the eye and say you hate me"

"Don't tempt me" Diana tells him without looking directly at his face.

"Well even if you did I would still love you" Kal says as he brings his hand to her cheek and tilts her head to look at him.

"Damn you." she says as Kal leans forward and kisses her and her anger and her resolve not to let him do this to her again fades away.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kal and Diana emerge and find Dana and Terry chatting with Donna.

"About time!" Donna exclaims.

"I am sorry about that" Diana says to Terry and Dana. Damn her mood swings.

"It is fine" Dana answers.

"Just be glad she has those bracelets or it would a hundred times worse" Donna says

"What about the bracelets?" Terry asks.

" For me and Diana they are more than just symbols of bondage. They magically keep our more aggressive personality traits suppressed. We are warriors forged magically from clay and gifted by the gods themselves. Lets just say it had an unforeseen effect on our personalities."

"Aggressive personality traits?" Dana asks.

"Don't ask" Kal answers.

Donna looks as him "You know don't you? Diana took them off for you"

Kal nods "On our honeymoon. Why do we think we chose the Fortress to have it?"

"And you're still alive?" Donna asks amazed.

"Just barely. Your sister actually managed to draw blood when she bit me"

Diana gets a wicked smile on her face at that memory.

"Gods Diana. What were you thinking?" Donna asks

"I was thinking that my husband should see all sides of me even that one and hey look he's still here. I gave him the best time of his life if you ask me"

"Took hours to subdue her enough to get them back on though" Kal adds.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time" Diana retorts. "Now what were your exact words again?" she says in the same tone Kal had used earlier.

"Diana, darling. We have guests" Kal reminds her.

Terry and Dana had listened with a mixture of horror and fascination at what Kal and Diana were talking about.

"Oh right. Yes Terry, Dana. Sorry. Ok you're probably wondering why we asked you here. It's just Kal and I have talked about this and we want you to be our child's godparents along with Donna who has already agreed" Diana tells them.

Wow Terry and Dana think simultaneously. They're being asked to be godparents to possibly the most powerful child that has ever lived.

"Before we answer can we ask why us?" Dana asks.

"It's simple really. If Bruce was still alive we would have asked him for the same reason. Our child will have great power almost certainly and he or she will need a grounding, a connection to humanity like I had with my parents. Otherwise we run the risk of our child seeing themselves apart from the people of this world like I came dangerously close to doing before I met Diana again" Kal explains.

"It is actually going to be a bit more hands on than being a normal godparent" Diana goes on to tell them. "We asked Donna so our child would know her Amazonian roots in case something should happen to me. We ask you for the reasons Kal gave"

"Krypton is gone. This world is the only world my child will know and therefore they must feel connected to it." Kal tries to explain more clearly.

"But all Krypton's knowledge is stored in the Fortress" Terry reminds Kal

"It's not the same as living there would be. The Fortress is a memorial nothing more"

"You're living there" Terry reminds him once more.

"Not for much longer. I've nearly fixed up the house in Smallville and I'll be moving there soon"

"Can Terry and I have a moment to think about this?" Dana asks

"Sure" Kal answers and he, Diana and Donna leave Terry and Dana to talk.

Once the 3 of them are gone. "So are we going to do this Terry?" Dana asks

"I want to say yes but we can barely cope with our own normal children"

Dana laughs "I know you're referring to super powers but you still called our children normal"

Terry laughs with her "I know"

Dana sobers up "So what do we say to them?"

"The only thing we can say to them Dana"

* * *

"We accept" Dana tells Kal and Diana. Her and Terry thought it through and the bottom line is that Clark and Diana are their friends and how could they say anything else.

"Thank you" Diana says while hugging the both of them.

Kal can see from the looks on their faces that Diana is squeezing too hard. He puts a hand on her shoulder "Easy Diana"

Diana lets go almost embarrassed "Oh sorry. I'm a little emotional at the moment"

Donna snorts loudly "A little?"

Diana shoots her a death glare "You want to see my bad side again?"

Kal once more puts his hands on Diana's shoulders "Diana. Calm. You can take out your frustrations on me later"

"Believe you me I will be" she says with a certain glint in her eyes.

Terry desperate to change subjects. "How's that debate with the Senate going?"

"It's finished more or less. They take their final vote next week" Donna answers.

"Any idea on the outcome?"

"Too close to call"

"Bunch of pompous windbags. I should skewer the lot of them" Diana mutters.

Donna rolls her eyes "Oh here we go again"

"What does that mean?" Diana snaps.

"Ignore her honey" Kal says. "Look why don't you go rest for a while and I'll come up later and rub your feet"

Diana smiles "Ok. Love you" she says as she kisses Kal.

"Love you too" Kal answers and he watches as Diana goes off before turning his attention to Donna. "Donna you're not helping" Kal tells her trying to avoid Diana being set off again. "Look I better get Terry and Dana home. Try not to upset your sister till I get back"

"I'll do my best but considering that almost anything can set her off don't hold your breath"

"Well at least hide all the weapons from her this time"

"I thought I did" Donna protests. "It's not my fault she happens to be very good at hiding them from me but if it makes you feel better Phillipus and I will search her quarters. Again!"

"Thank you Donna. I really mean that"

"I know. What are sister's in law for."

Kal gives her a small smile and then sets about getting Terry and Dana home. Donna meanwhile goes off to find Phillipus. After all one of them has to hold Diana down while the other searches her quarters. Hera give her strength.

* * *

"Oh what do you want now?" Circe asks irritated at her sun bathing being interrupted again by Eris.

"You failed 4 months ago. The child still lives" Eris tells Circe. When Circe had come telling Eris of her belief that the child had died Eris was thrilled. Even if Diana survived she had made her suffer so it to her grave disappointment and anger when she hears from dear Aphrodite, her being the goddess of fertility as well as love, how glowing Diana looks, how funny her mood swings are, how the Kryptonian has come up with his own way of dealing with them, by bedding Diana. Eris felt ill at hearing that. She knew she should have paid more attention to Circe but it had taken all her concentration to prevent her fellow gods from seeing what was going on. Eris couldn't take the risk they saw Circe and decided she had gone too far. If captured Circe would have betrayed her in a second in exchange for leniency so like any smart goddess she took measure to prevent that. Better safe than sorry as the mortal saying goes. However, bottom line to all this is that the child survived and Circe failed and so she decided to go in person and tell her so.

"Hey I did my best within the rules. You have issues with the queen and the Kryptonian, you deal with them this time. You know I expended a great deal of energy during that encounter which is why I have been here for the last 4 months resting. Besides I took a risk you know. I pushed the Gods laws to the limit, perhaps even broke them from a certain point of view"

"So did I. I shielded what was happening from my fellow gods to give you a chance. Do you know what will happen to me if they find out what I did?"

Circe smiles at Eris "Yes I do"

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" Eris asks expecting a little more from Circe.

"Yes actually. Unlike you I have patience. I can wait for my revenge on Diana, centuries if need be. Personally I think you're exaggerating the threat the child will be. Oh I have no doubt it shall be powerful but I doubt anymore so than its parents"

"You didn't seem to think that before" Eris points out in regards to Circe's opinion when she first told her about the child.

"I've had a while to think about it. By the way how are Zeus and Hera doing?"

"They're talking again" Eris answers like a stroppy child.

"Still won't let you hurt the child or have your revenge will they?"

Eris makes a face "You know perfectly well Hera has always had a soft spot for her precious Amazons, especially Diana"

"And what does she think of Diana having a child?"

"She finds it quite amusing how Diana got around the rules that said she couldn't have a child"

"Let me guess it was Zeus who laid that one down."

Eris nods "Yes. He insisted as it takes the both of them to create life. This was the price he insisted on to allow Hera to give Hippolyta the gift of a child. He's quite annoyed yet can do nothing as it does not violate his law"

Circe shrugs "He should have worded it better. Far too easy to get around unless…". A smile erupts on Circe's face. "Oh I get it now he was leaving that loophole open for himself since technically he isn't of this world in the sense he is a mortal man. Ha, he never changes."

"That's dear old dad" Eris mutters unamused.

"Oh don't sulk. Goddesses shouldn't sulk unless of course you're jealous. Want the Kryptonian for yourself do you?"

Eris gets a horrified look on her face "I would never let that man touch me. He stands for everything I don't"

"Well you know there is a saying about opposites attracting each other"

"I don't have to listen to this" Eris says as she disappears. She'll just have to find another way to get back at those two.

"Finally. I thought she would never leave." Circe says as she clicks her fingers and 3 well built men appear.

"How can we serve you mistress?" one of them says.

"Oh I can think of a few ways" Circe says suggestively. Truthfully she had lost interest in her revenge for the moment. Time to enjoy some pleasure for a while.

* * *

"Go on tell me. No wait I don't want to know" Diana says to Kal as they lie in bed together.

Kal shakes his head somewhat amused. Ever since he told Diana that the child is now old enough to identify the gender she has not been able to make up her mind if she wants to know or not. After he got back from getting Terry and Dana home he was glad to see that Donna had kept Diana in a somewhat good mood. So anyway he's managed to arrange things so he can spend the night with her which is what he is doing right now after improving her mood in his own unique way. "Diana are you ever going to make up your mind?"

"It's I just don't know. I can see the advantages of knowing yet I like the idea of being surprised and besides are you complaining that you get to look at me?"

Kal smirks "I never complain about that"

"Even when I'm bigger than I am now?"

"You always look beautiful to me"

Diana loves that man. No matter how irrational she is he just keeps complimenting her. "I'm sorry about your hand earlier" Diana says in reference to the cut he got when she swung the sword at him.

"It healed Diana and it's fine. So can I ask what will you do after the Senate approves your motion to rejoin the World Assembly next week?"

"Why is it always when I win and not if I win with you?"

"I told you that you can do anything and I completely believe that"

"Well if we're going for optimism I'll be doing very little. Considering I'm not ready to try and explain my condition to the world I was thinking I'd send Donna as an ambassador"

"That's a good idea and I think she would jump at that chance to be away"

"From my mood swings. I know. I know even when I'm yelling and boiling over with rage I know but I can't seem to stop myself. Thank you for putting up with me"

"It's fine Diana. I was expecting the mood swings a little later but as I said before we're in uncharted territory with all this"

Diana groans "And there's 3 months to go right? You said the child was growing at about a human rate"

Kal nods "Yes. Don't worry Diana. Regardless of whether you were meant to have children or not I've examined you. You are perfectly capable of carrying a child just like any other woman."

"But I'm not any other woman and you're not just any man so I think I've earned the right to worry a little bit"

Kal pulls her into him and kisses her "I love you and our child will be fine"

"I love you too. So I've decided I want to know the sex of our child"

Kal doesn't quite believe her "Alright we're having a …."

"Stop! I've changed my mind"

Kal laughs at the absurdity of this. Well maybe she'll decide sometime in the next 3 months. He hopes.

* * *

"Sister" The voice from the circle of flames says

At last Eris thinks. She has come up with a way to at least talk to her brother Ares. She doesn't know why it has been so difficult. It shouldn't have been. She is a goddess after all. "Brother. How are you?"

"How am I!?" Ares' voice rages back. "I'm trapped in the Underworld with Hades. How do you think I am doing!? What has taken you so long to contact me!?"

"I am uncertain why but I had great difficulty in reaching you"

Ares' voice calms "What has happened since my exile?"

"Zeus and Hera have patched things up more or less. Athena has been taking great joy in your defeat and exile…"

Ares cuts her off "I meant in terms of vengeance on the Amazon Queen"

"That's proving difficult. I've been forbidden from any direct retaliation by Hera. You know how much she loves Diana"

Of course Ares knows. That's why he split Zeus and Hera up in the first place. "There are ways around that"

"I know and I've been trying but there is something you should know"

"Out with it then" Ares commands.

"The Amazon Queen and the Kryptonian are married now and she carries his child"

"What!" Ares voice roars and flames erupt upward.

Eris cowers slightly.

"I have to leave this place and soon" Ares' voice says.

"Yes the child must not be allowed to live" Eris tells him.

"You are an idiot" Ares tells her. "We don't kill the child, we take the child and raise it to do our bidding. How long till she gives birth?"

"Not till after another season has passed" Eris informs him.

"Good. We have some time. You have to get me out of here" Ares tells his sister.

"But there is no way. The gate is sealed."

"There are always secret ways if you know where to look but they can only be opened from the outside. This is what you must do." Ares then goes on to tell Eris what tasks she must undertake. "You must do these things without fail on the timetable I have told you"

"Yes Brother. I will not fail"

"You better not or I'll make sure you end up down here with me" Ares warns her.


	22. Chapter 22

"So how are you getting on with fixing up the house in Smallville?" Diana asks one evening as Kal visits her.

"Done. I'm finished repairing it and moving in. It's been nice to breath in the Kansas farm air again. Maybe we can spend some time there soon. You need a vacation." Kal really does love being able to go his childhood home in Smallville. The Fortress while it is a nice memorial is not a place to live permanently. Before Diana came back he was in danger of becoming another of the relics he had collected over the years.

Diana snorts "Yeah well maybe after the Senate votes tomorrow I'll look into that"

Kal sighs "Diana relax. You shouldn't let them wind you up"

"I know. It's just what if I lose. All this effort, months and months of debate I thought would never end. For a warrior race we can be talkative and indecisive when we want to"

Kal smiles at her and squeezes her hand "It'll be alright Diana"

Diana wants him to be right, she does. Then suddenly the baby kicks "Ooh"

"Diana?"

"The baby's kicking. It definitely has super strength."

"Yeah but from whom, me or you?" Kal asks.

"I don't know but our child is definitely going to have power. I hope you're ready for the consequences of that"

"You mean the having to tell the world one day. Yeah well that is only true if our child wants to follow in our footsteps one day"

Diana arches an eyebrow and gives Kal a look "I'm the Queen Kal. If we win the vote in the Senate I'll be a public figure again so therefore it is only a matter of time till the world knows that I'm a mother and then that's when the questions will start. I can remember what the media were like unless they've changed in the last 60 odd years"

"I'm afraid not. They never seem to change. You should have seen the grilling I got because I went back to wearing red and blue"

Diana chuckles at that.

"I love it when you laugh" Kal tells her. He loves the way her face lights up when she smiles.

"Flatterer"

"That's in the husband's job description you know, right after your wife is always right even when she's wrong"

"I am never in the wrong" Diana states firmly.

"Right. Of course you're not" Kal says sarcastically.

"What does that mean?"

"Well as I recall you keep saying that my smile won't keep saving me but it does along with a few other things"

"Well you definitely won't be getting that other stuff now"

"Won't I?" Kal asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

Diana tries to avert her gaze "Oh no. Not this time Kal. I am not falling for it this time and besides you never addressed my point about what to do when the media find out I'm a mother"

"I know" Kal says as he tilts Diana's head to look at him but she has closed her eyes. So he kisses her eyelids then her cheeks and her nose before moving down to her lips.

Diana tries to resist. She really does but when he starts to kiss her lips her resolve cracks and she returns the kiss hungrily. "Damn you Kal" she mumbles out as Kal carries her to the bedroom.

* * *

When Donna sees Diana the day of the vote in the Senate she can't help but notice how relaxed she looks. "Kal visited last night I take it" she says to Diana.

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"You have that smile you only get after a night with Kal. It's sickening really. Don't you two ever get enough?"

"Nope"

"So moving on quickly. I can't believe the Senate has taken this long to finish the debate"

"Neither can I. I want to say that no matter the outcome Donna thank you for supporting me through all this"

"What are sisters for? Besides if you win you'll be sending me as ambassador right?"

"Yes and thank you for making the initial approaches already to the World Assembly. That'll save time for later assuming we win"

"Thank Kal. He has some contacts pretty high up you know. He put me in touch with the right people. How does he know all these people?"

"He's Superman and I think I thanked him plenty last night and the last time he visited and the time before that as well"

Donna shakes her head "Your hormones will be the death of us all but at least you're killing Kal in the best possible way I suppose"

Diana hits Donna on the back of the head "You know I don't know where you get thoughts like that from. Mother would have been furious at you"

Donna rubs her head and smirks "And she would love the pregnant, supposedly more responsible older sister would she? I think not. Actually I think she might have fainted at the news you were pregnant"

Diana frowns "You said she liked Kal"

"She liked him for a man but considering her low opinion of men that doesn't mean a great deal"

Before Diana can say something back they are called in to hear the result of the vote.

"We'll talk about this later" Diana tells Donna.

"Can hardly wait" Donna replies as they walk into the Senate chamber.

* * *

"I told you, you would win" Kal says as he manages to visit Diana and Donna later that night. The Senate had agreed to the negotiations, just but just winning is better than losing. He is sitting on the couch next to Diana.

"Yep and now I suppose I'm officially an Ambassador" Donna says.

"Yes and you're leaving with Kal first thing in the morning" Diana tells her.

Donna rolls her eyes "So what's the world like at the moment anyway Kal?"

Kal shrugs "It's fairly quiet. The odd natural disaster, an occasional super villain. Terry's investigating some strange thefts of ancient artefacts. Probably some rich collector wanting to add to his secret collection of things that money can't buy. It's quite nice really. Gives me time to work on my novel."

"Oh yes the one you won't let me read but my dear sister gets to. Haven't you finished it yet?" Donna complains.

"No I've got writer's block at the minute and to be fair I think my wife needs the attention more right now than my writing does and secondly Diana's my wife and everything I own belongs to her as well now"

Diana smiles smugly "Yeah that is my favourite part of our marriage. By the way how do you explain my absence?"

"Well for starters very few people know I'm married, secondly it looks like you live in Smallville because I ordered the new furniture in your name. It helps it look like you're still out and about in the world if I make the occasionally purchase in your name"

"How do you afford all this again?" Donna asks.

"I saved quite a bit during my life and Bruce helped me put most of it away somewhere safe. It's spent all of the last 5 years since I faked my death collecting interest so I'm actually quite rich which I'm not ashamed to admit is quite nice" Kal explains.

"Oh so that's why you married him sis. It was for the money" Donna jokes.

Diana playing along with the joke "Yep and when he least expects it I'll be killing him and running off with it all. I'm just waiting for him to renew his life insurance"

"Oh funny. I've married into a family of comedians I see"

Diana leans over and kisses his cheek. "Don't you worry honey. I promise to make your death quick and painless"

"Well that makes me feel so much better" Kal says as he rolls his eyes and wonders just what he has married into here.

* * *

The next day Kal drops Donna off at the World Assembly where she meets up with a few members of the Amazon council who have been helping her. They had felt it necessary to stay while Donna tried to get back to visit Diana as often as possible. After that he flies to the Tower in Metropolis to do his shift for the League.

"Your wife is on the news, sort of" Barda tells him as he arrives.

And indeed on the news was the story of Themyscira ending its 60 year self-imposed exile from the world. As part of it there was a package of stuff on Diana as Wonder Women before she left. Kal can't help but smile at the memories of it all but back to today. "Anything happening?" he asks Barda.

"Not much. Another slow day and worse still Terry isn't here for me to train against"

Kal shakes his head in amusement. Barda had been deliberately training against Terry ever since his marriage as a way of payback for the fact Terry helped keep it all secret. He on the other hand just had to listen to her lecture how he is the leader and he shouldn't lie, etc, etc.

"How is Diana?" Barda asks.

"She's good. The baby kicks with super strength so she finds that a little uncomfortable"

"You see it's just like I said. We are so redundant" Micron comments as he walks by Barda and Kal.

"Why? because the baby has super strength. Big deal. So do I" Barda tells Micron.

"The baby isn't even born yet and if it has inherited Superman's powers that means the child will only get more powerful as time passes"

"You know I am standing right here" Kal feels the need to point out as his child is being discussed like he isn't here.

"No offence meant big guy but come on you can't tell me you've never considered what powers your child will have"

"I didn't until Diana mentioned it but so what if my child has powers. I once thought I didn't need help but I was wrong. The world will always need the League or something like it to protect the world. My child may want to assist with that one day but that decision will be theirs and this is the end of this discussion" Kal finishes as he walks off.

"Way to go and annoy him Micron-scopic mind" Barda teases.

"Funny Barda"

Kal virtually stomps off into the corridor and bumps into Marina.

"Micron really didn't mean to upset you" she says to him after overhearing the conversation.

"I know. I think I'm getting a little overprotective. I can't express what becoming a father means to me. I never expected it. I had come to terms with it not happening short of me losing my mind and finally giving Maxima what she wants"

Marina chuckles "Yeah I can't believe she still wants to have your children after all these years"

"I know. It's just my luck she would have a very long life span"

"When was the last time you actually saw her?"

"Just after Lois died. I guess she thought I would be emotionally vulnerable which in a sense I was but I still wasn't going to go off and rule Almerac with her. For better or worse Earth is my home and that's never going to change"

* * *

Meanwhile Terry is in Europe on the tail of the stolen artifacts. It doesn't add up or at least he can't make it add up. He can find no evidence that anyone is interested in having these artifacts stolen which leaves him chasing a thrill seeker who is just doing this for the fun of it but that doesn't add up either. The artifacts that are getting stolen are all Greek and roughly the same age which doesn't make sense if you're just doing this for the fun of breaking in. Well here is in Hamburg. Hopefully he'll get there before his mysterious thief this time.

Eris can't believe she has been reduced to this. Breaking into the museums of mortals. She's a goddess for Zeus' sake and that Batman has been getting closer to her each time. She has been using her powers as little as possible so as not to tip off her fellow Gods as to what she is up to. She can't wait till she completes this task. She walks through the museum grimacing at just how badly wrong some of these exhibits are labelled. Anyway she finally comes across what she is looking for, a hollow stone head with two jewels for eyes. She smashes it's glass case and picks it up.

"I can't let you take that"

Eris looks up and there is Batman. "You can't stop me"

Terry lands in front of the woman. "Look I'm impressed lady I really am. You've been breaking into the best museums in the world without leaving a trace"

Eris is not impressed with this hero and she doesn't have time for this. She summons a ball of fire and throws it at Terry who dodges the attack.

Terry knew this couldn't be simple could it. The woman just had to have powers didn't she and where the heck did she go? Terry looks around and the woman has vanished without a trace. Ok how did she do that?

Outside across the street Eris had teleported herself onto the building roof. She just hopes none of her fellow gods picked up on that. She hates this but Ares had told her not to draw attention to herself and to escape her brother's wrath she'll endure it for a little while longer. Now onto the next location.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Kal tells Diana as he carries her, flying to Smallville.

"What? I wanted to see where you're living now. What is the harm in that?"

"You're 7 months pregnant" Kal points out.

"And? Kal if you dare say I'm an invalid…"

Kal cuts her off wanting to avoid another temper tantrum "No I'm not saying that but I know you're uncomfortable and I know the baby kicks quite often now and while we're on the subject of the baby do you want to know the sex?"

"No! Yes. I don't know. Stop asking me that. You know I can't decide" Diana looks down at the Kansas countryside. With her current condition she's transferred a lot of her responsibilities to the leader of the council Althea so she has a lot more free time. Donna is still negotiating Thermyscria's re-entry to the World Assembly so Diana doesn't see her very often at the moment.

"Here we are" Kal says as he slowly descends and lands in front of the house.

"It's just like I remember it" Diana comments.

"I know. I was feeling nostalgic when I was fixing it up so I tried to make it as close as I could to what it looked like when I was little." Kal explains.

"You don't need to justify yourself Kal. I understand. Now why don't you show me around and then I hope you've stocked up because I'm hungry"

Kal chuckles as he leads Diana in "Yes I stocked up, especially on chocolate since you seem to crave it all the time now"

"Not all the time. Did you get the chocolate cake I like?"

Kal has to hold back the laughter "Yes"

Diana ignores Kal's mirth and takes in the house. It look so much like she remembers when she had been here last and that was a very long time ago. Ok there are a few concessions to modern appliances but Kal had tried to get them to blend in. "It's lovely Kal and where do you hide all the League equipment?"

"In the storm cellar, well under the storm cellar. I dug out a new chamber to house it all"

Diana nods in understanding.

"Want to see the bedroom?" Kal suddenly asks.

Diana looks at him, eyebrow raised in surprise. "You still find me sexy even when I'm this big?" she asks hands placed on top of her now increasingly large bump.

"I always find you sexy but I was referring to the baby's bedroom" he says with a cheeky grin.

Diana slaps him on the arm "Kal!"

Kal laughs "Sorry but if you want to do that other thing later in our bedroom you are more than welcome"

Diana shakes her head but with a smile. "Kal I'm not sure I and the baby will be here that often. I still have my duties"

"I know but even you get holidays and I thought, hoped if you ever need to get away from it all we could spend it here."

Diana thinks that over. Well she supposes she could. "Yes I think I would like that and thank you for the thought. It was very considerate"

"Considerate is my middle name"

"I thought it was Jerome"

"Not anymore. I dropped the Jerome bit. I never did like it and besides taking the exact same name as I had before is pushing my luck even for me"

Diana laughs and kisses his cheek "Ok so show me this bedroom and I don't mean the baby's"

Kal looks at her with a wry smile "I thought you were hungry"

"Oh I am just not for food but for my husband"

"You promised no more biting" Kal reminds her.

Diana pouts "Spoil sport"

Kal picks Diana up "It's a good thing I love you"

"I love you too" Diana says as they kiss and Kal carries her up the stairs.

* * *

Author's Note: A slow chapter, I know, but I'm resting up for the final flurry which I hope to get up soon.


	23. Chapter 23

"I hate you Kal! And you are never touching me again!" Diana says as she swings a dagger at Kal in another irrational mood swing.

"You've said that before" Kal reminds her as he dodges her attack. Honestly where does she keep getting these weapons from Kal has no idea.

"Well this time Donna isn't here to save your hide" Diana says as they circle each other round Diana's bed.

"Donna's negotiating Themyscira's re-entry to the World Assembly, remember. You won the vote in the Senate"

"Don't patronise me Kal. My memory is perfectly fine"

"Diana please give me the knife. You give birth in less than a week. You shouldn't be stressing yourself like this"

"I am not an invalid! And besides it is all your fault and by the time I finish with you you'll never be able to father another child ever again" Diana warns him.

"You said that last week" Kal reminds her.

Diana swings again and Kal catches her wrist and pries the knife loose.

"I hate you! Let go of me Kal! Let go or I swear to the gods…" her word are cut off as Kal pushes his lips on top of hers.

He suddenly jerks back "Ow! You bit me!"

Diana smirks "I told you to let go of me"

Kal wipes a small bit of blood off his lip but is actually grinning "Still like to play rough I see. Doesn't change anything I still love you" Kal moves forward to kiss Diana again.

"Stay away from me" Diana warns him but she can't stop him kissing her. Once the kiss ends Diana slaps him. "Bastard!"

"You've said that before as well. I think you're running out of insults"

Diana fumes. Her back aches, their child kicks with superhuman strength and he's worried whether she's run out of insults or not. She makes her way to the couch and lowers herself down.

"That's a mistake since you can't get up without help" Kal reminds her.

"I don't care" Diana says childishly.

Kal sighs. Well they seem to be past the anger stage for the moment. Thank god she gives birth in a few days because even he's not sure how much more of this he can take.

There's a knock on the door. "Enter at your own risk" Kal tells the person.

Phillipus enters and sees Diana sitting on the couch. Even she has been surprised at how ferocious Diana's mood swings are. "Bad time?"

"It's about as good as you're going to get for the moment" Kal tells her.

Phillipus notices the blood on Kal's lip. She points at it.

"Don't ask" Kal says

"I bit him" Diana says from the couch.

"I see" Phillipus says. "Well I just came to tell you we have been granted re-entry to the World Assembly. Word reached us this morning"

"That's great news" Kal says. "Isn't it Diana?"

"Yes it is" she says in a calm voice.

"Epione requests that with you so close to giving birth you should move to the healing Isle" Phillipus tells Diana.

"I suppose that's a good idea" Diana responds. "Guess I should pack" she says and then tries to stand up. Kal moves forward to help. "Don't" she tells him.

"Diana, please be reasonable." Kal pleads with her.

Her face darkens but she realises that she isn't getting up without help. "Ok fine but just this once" she relents.

Kal says nothing more hoping to avoid setting her off again and gently helps her to her feet. "Now will you need help with packing anything?" he asks.

"Well maybe. But don't say or even think I'm helpless because I'm not"

"Ok Diana"

Diana smiles at him "I love you Kal"

Kal returns the smile "I love you too". Hopefully that's Diana calm for a few hours.

* * *

Eris stands at a great crack in the Atlas mountains. She smirks knowing this is where the Titan Atlas is imprisoned as he holds the sky aloft forever. It's a very clever place to hide a secret door to the Underworld. She had spent weeks searching the world for ancient artefacts like her brother had told her to and had now gathered them here in one place. Combined their energies would create a crack through to the Underworld. She waits for the sun to rise and as it's rays hit each object in turn it sends out a pulse of energy. They combine and a portal opens and then her brother walks through it.

"Brother!" Eris says with glee.

Ares was free from the pit. At last, fresh air and sunshine again. Strange how he should miss such simple things and of course standing there, waiting is his sister. Well she didn't mess this up perhaps he should be kind just this one. "Thank you my sister. Did you gather my followers as I asked?"

"I did and they wait where you told me to bring them"

"Excellent my sister. Do you know if the Amazon Queen has given birth yet?"

"My spies say it will be any day now"

"Good" Yes this is all good. Everything has worked to plan. Now he will get his revenge on the Amazon Queen and her husband. "Come my sister. Lets us leave this place" Both Eris and Ares leave not noticing the female figure watching them from above or another figure exit through the portal that still remains open.

* * *

Donna is taking a break and hiding from the media in the Tower in Metropolis. It's better than having to negotiate with one more damn official but at least she doesn't have to do that for a few hours.

"So how's Diana?" Barda asks.

"I would go with moody but that is something of an understatement"

"She can't be that bad?"

Donna lifts up her sleeve and there is a scar on her right arm "This is her handy work last time I went to visit. She's tried to castrate Superman on no less than half a dozen different occasions I know about. I've never seen anything like it and I've seen plenty of pregnant amazons. I mean their mood swings are pretty bad but compared to Diana they're almost benign."

"How is Kal?"

"Amazing. Don't know how he copes or how he manages to get her to calm down. He's the only one that can now. I cannot wait till this is over and then I'm going to tell them to remember to use protection next time because I am never enduring this again"

Just then Terry as Batman walks in on the two of them "Hey Donna. How are you?"

"Tired"

"So has Diana given birth yet?"

Donna laughs "No."

"Still suffering from mood swings I take it" Terry deduces form Donna's tone.

"Worse than ever. Don't visit if you value your life"

"Right. That's ok I'm going to be suffering from those myself soon"

Donna focuses on him "Oh you and Dana finally succeed did you?"

"Yes. She's pregnant"

"Congratulations. Sorry I haven't been keeping up lately. Hey did you ever find out who was stealing those artefacts?"

"No, not really. I bumped into her a couple of months back but she got away and I haven't be able to find her since. Can't figure out how or why she's doing it. It makes no sense but I won't burden you with it. You're probably busy being the ambassador and all"

"Yes and been busy fighting to survive my sister" Donna says. In some ways she's thankful Diana won the vote in the Senate. Ok it had been a close thing but she scraped home and Donna agreed to become ambassador and at least she is away from Themyscira a lot of the time, thank the gods. As much as she loves Diana she can only take so much. Anyway her musings are interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"I am afraid it is your sister that will need to fight to survive" the voice says.

Donna turns round "Athena!" Donna bows in front of her "You honour us with your presence"

"Rise child. I have grave news"

"What has happened?"

"Ares has escaped"

Donna's eyes widen with fear "Diana! He's going after her isn't he?"

Athena nods.

"But she's on Themyscira. He can't get on, not this time. The other gods…"

Athena cuts Donna off. "Will do nothing as they see this as a chance to be rid of a possible threat" she informs her.

Donna's eyes narrow. Diana had told her about the gods' view that her child could be a threat to them. "Not this rubbish again. If you think for one second I will stand by and do nothing…"

"I do not" Athena says to Donna. She then materialises a sword in her hand "This sword has the power to kill a god. Ares has trespassed on to Themyscira so none of the other gods would question it if he was to die"

Donna gulped at the realisation that she would have the power to kill one of the beings she worships. Donna takes the sword.

"You must go now if you wish to save your sister's life" Athena tells her.

Donna nods "Thank you Athena"

"Go child. I will do what I can to persuade the others to intervene" Athena says as she fades away.

"So will you actually kill him?" Terry asks Donna after witnessing that.

"If I must I will. He will not harm my sister" Donna says emphatically.

"We will come and help" Barda states.

Donna shakes her head "You can't. You'll never get past the Sentinels. Kal can because, well you know why he can, being married to Diana, he gets special permission to be allowed through them. We may have rejoined the World Assembly but that doesn't mean we've lowered the defences around Themyscira . I'm sorry but none of you can help. I'll have to do this by myself" she explains as she quickly makes her exit from the tower.

* * *

Diana is being examined by Epione. "Well?" Diana asks impatiently. She really wants this pregnancy to be over with.

"The child has dropped. It will be any time now" Epione responds.

"Good." Diana says

"Oh I think now is a perfect time" a voice says and then a tower of flame appears.

Diana's eyes widen at the tower of flame. No it can't be.

The flame transforms into a man.

"Ares!" Diana hisses.

Ares smirks "Your Majesty. My, my. Haven't we grown" he says in reference to Diana's large bump.

Diana tries to stand but can't. "Don't waste your time and don't bother praying to the gods either. They aren't listening I'm reliable informed" Ares tells her.

"Kal will stop you like he did before"

Ares chuckles "Well he probably would if he wasn't busy"

Just then there is a large noise like thunder and the ground shakes. "Ahh I see he's met my children and my followers are keeping your sisters busy so it is just you and me." Ares informs Diana.

Diana's blood burns with fury "What do you want?"

"Oh it's very simple. I'm here for your child"

* * *

Kal was standing on a beach while Epione examined Diana. They had both insisted that he leave which he found strange since he knows the most about their child, like the sex which Diana has decided she wants to be a surprise. That hasn't helped in narrowing names down. Their child could be born any day and they have this list of like 20 different names still. Oh well as long as their child is healthy, that's all that matters. Then to his hearing he notices two figures appear behind him. He spins round and see two figures he hasn't seen in years. Phobos and Deimos, the sons of Ares.

"It has been a long time Kryptonian" Phobos says.

To Kal's eyes they look like simply 2 large men similar in appearance to Ares but he knows it's an illusion especially in Phobos' case. "What are you doing here?"

"Revenge" Deimos says as he charges forward and throws a punch at Kal.

Kal catches the fist and grits his teeth at the strain of stopping it. He had forgotten how strong Deimos is. He takes Deimos arm and spins at superspeed before throwing Deimos into the air. He crashes down and the ground shakes. In the distance Kal can hear the sound of battle. Something bigger is going on but he doesn't have time to work out what as Phobos attacks him.

* * *

"What do you mean my child?" Diana asks, fear now present in her voice.

"I'm going to take your child and raise it as my own. With its power not even my fellow gods will dare challenge me and since you're not ready to give birth just yet I'll guess I'll just have to cut it out of you" Ares says as he reaches for a dagger.

"You will not touch her!" Donna screams as she charges in through the door.

Ares spins to look at her. "Do you think you can stop me child?" he asks mockingly.

"Lets find out" Donna replies as she charges forward swinging her sword at Ares who dodges until one blow nicks his cheek. He jumps back in shock at the pain and when he puts his hand to his cheek he sees blood. He stares at Donna.

"A gift from your sister" Donna tells him.

"Athena" Ares says menacingly. "I'll make her pay for this later after I have dealt with you." Ares then draws his own sword and attacks Donna.

Diana watches Ares and Donna duel. Her stress level is rising. Epione takes her hand. "You should go" Diana tells her.

"No your Majesty. You will need me especially now"

Diana is about to query that but discovers it is unnecessary as she notices the water on the floor around her. It has started.

As passionate as Donna is Ares possess greater skill and he disarms her and knocks her to the ground. He raises his sword to finish her when his attention is caught by Diana screaming as she suffers her first contraction. "Well now. My timing is good today. I'll be with you in a minute Diana after I kill your sister."

Before Ares can strike he is blasted by a ball of energy and flies into the opposite wall. All in the room look to see where it came from and eyes widen at the sight. Ares picks himself up and stares at his attacker. "Hades"

* * *

For months Hades had been imprisoned in those chains by Ares. Eventually he managed to get a few of the damned souls to free him. He intended to seek Ares out and make him pay for this humiliation but he couldn't find him. In his own underworld, the one he had ruled for centuries, he couldn't find Ares anywhere. Then suddenly, one day he felt it, a ripple, a tear, a doorway. Ares had found another way out. Hades made his way quickly to where Ares was but Ares left just as he reached the opening. Hades stepped through the opening and back into the world. Fresh air again. Hades took a breath but quickly went on Ares trail.

Hades found him at a gathering of his followers and listened as Ares gave a speech about attacking Themyscira. Then it occurred to him. Diana. He intended to get revenge on Diana. He couldn't allow that so he followed Ares to Themyscira and was surprised by a couple of things. One he saw the Kryptonian he had heard so much about battling Ares' sons. He wondered how he had been allowed on Themyscira and second when he finally found Ares, he found Diana pregnant and about to give birth. Ares was about to kill Diana's sister and he couldn't allow that either so he intervened.

* * *

"Did you think I had forgotten what you did Ares? I told you I would make you pay and by the way it is very careless to leave a door open. You never know what might escape" Hades says to Ares.

"You've gone soft with some deluded idea of parenthood towards Diana. It will be your undoing Hades" Ares states.

"Perhaps but not before yours" Hades says as he launches himself at Ares and both go crashing through the wall to the outside.

Donna struggles to her feet, spitting out some blood from where Ares had hit her and goes over to Diana. "Diana you ok?"

"Noooo!" Diana screams as another contraction hits and Epione does her best to comfort Diana

"Ooh that looks painful. Glad I never had children"

All 3 look at the new person that has appeared. "Eris" Diana hisses out with as much venom as she said Ares' name.

"Your Majesty. Of course who would want a screaming whining infant. Personally I fail to see the attraction"

"What do you want?" Donna grinds out.

"Well personally I would kill the child and be done with it but my dearest brother wants the child alive so I'll being taking the child and leaving while my brother and uncle settle their differences"

Despite her injuries Donna steps between Eris and Diana.

Eris laughs at her "Look at you. You can barely stand. Do you really think you can stop me?"

"No but I will" a new voice tells them all.


	24. Chapter 24

All look to the direction of the voice. Eris spins round and at the sight before her drops to her knees "M-Mother"

Donna too kneels "Great Hera. You humble us with your presence"

Hera looks over the scene and her kneeling child. "Epione please care for Diana." Epione bows and goes back to caring for Diana. Hera looks down on Eris "To think your brother had the affront to try this once while I was distracted but to repeat his offence is unforgivable and you my daughter, I thought you would know better than to violate my law"

"Forgive me mother. Ares…"

Hera cuts her off "For once will you try to form an independent thought rather than simply what Ares tells you. I have no time for you now. Return to Olympus and I shall deal with you later"

"Yes mother" Eris says as she disappears.

Hera looks over Donna "Please rise child"

Donna does so.

"You were most brave in confronting Ares and I have heard you are ambassador to the outside world"

"Yes great Hera" Donna replies.

"You have our blessing. May you help to unite this world together in peace"

"Thank you. I was not sure anyone would come. Athena said…"

Hera cuts her off "Yes I know. That we would allow the child to die rather than intervene. I have neither the time nor wish to discuss the politics of the Gods right now but my law has been broken. I cannot let that stand"

Hera turns to Diana "So a child sired by a man not of this world"

Diana worries about what Hera will say next.

"Interesting. I doubt my husband foresaw this when he laid down who you could have a child with. Personally I think it is quite amusing. Your child will be very special and don't fear Diana, Ares shall not lay a hand on either of you. Now excuse me. I have my own errant child to discipline" Hera then disappears.

Donna goes back to Diana who is between contractions at the moment. "Where's Kal?" she asks.

Oh Great Gaea, Diana had forgotten all about Kal for a moment. She could only pray he would be alright.

* * *

Kal dodges a blow from Deimos who had joined his brother in attacking Kal after he had gotten up.

"You can't win Kryptonian" Deimos tells him.

"Our father shall have his revenge on you and the Amazon Queen" Phobos adds.

"Your father is trapped in the Underworld forever" Kal hits back with.

Both Phobos and Deimos smile "Not anymore. In fact your beloved is probably already dead"

Kal's eyes glow with rage. "Then I'm finished playing around" he says as he releases the full fury of his heat vision at Phobos and Deimos. The sea behind them boils and clouds of steam rise shrouding the beach that Kal and the 2 gods are standing on. When the steam clears it reveals Kal breathing heavily as he virtually collapses due to the exertion. He lies flat on his back not knowing whether Phobos and Deimos survived or not.

As it turns out they have but they lie there in agony, their flesh scorched. A shadow crosses over them. Athena looks down on the them with little sympathy "Serves you two right. Zeus and Hera want to have a word with you two later about breaking their laws." Athena waves her hand and the two gods vanish. She walks over to Kal.

Kal notices a shadow over him and opens his eyes. "Athena?"

"I'm glad to see you remember me"

"Phobos? Deimos?"

"Oh they'll live but they may not want to once Mother gets a hold of them. It wasn't easy to persuade Father to allow her to intervene. He is not pleased about your union with Diana"

"If I had the energy to care I still wouldn't. I mean no disrespect but I love Diana and nothing will prise us apart, not even Zeus himself"

Athena looks mildly amused at that statement "Just don't say that to him in person and this help comes at a price but be thankful it is not one you have to pay". Athena then helps Kal to his feet.

"Who does have to pay?" Kal asks

"Mother. Zeus extracted a promise out of her but it does not concern you at least not right now"

"What does that mean?"

"I cannot explain further but I will say everything will be fine if you raise your offspring with yours and Diana's values"

"She will be"

"She?" she asks at the sudden realisation of Kal's words about the baby's gender.

Kal smirks "Diana didn't want to know but I have known for a while now that we will have a daughter. Is Diana alright? Those two said…"

"She is fine but if you want to be present at your child's birth we must go now"

"She's giving birth now!?" he asks with some alarm.

Athena nods.

"Can you take me to them?" Kal asks.

Athena nods once more and she and Kal vanish from the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile Hades and Ares continue their battle trading blows and assorted blasts of energy. They are about to charge at each other again when a enormous bolt of lightning strikes in between them knocking them to the ground. Then suddenly standing there are both Zeus and Hera. Ares gets to his feet as his mother glares at him.

"You dare break my law" Hera says to Ares.

"Only for the greater good. The child is a threat. One I intended to remove" Ares replies.

"Lies" Zeus speaks. "You intended to use the child against us"

"You know all about deception Father. Everything I know I learned from you. You know deep down that the child must be dealt with for all our sakes."

"That issue has been resolved for now" Zeus says as he looks at his wife. "As for you Ares…" Zeus raises his hand and a thunderbolt forms within it. Ares goes wide eyed.

"Father please" Ares begs.

"Zeus says nothing as he strikes Ares with the bolt and he vanishes"

"Where did you send him?" Hades asks as he looks on.

"Not your concern" Zeus tells him. Zeus turns to look upon Hades. "Well brother. It has been a while"

"Indeed"

"Since your betrayal" Zeus reminds him of how he sided with the Titans against the Olympian Gods.

"It is both deception and lust for power that runs in our family. After all it wasn't out of concern of the greater good that you overthrew our father" Hades tells Zeus.

"Do not try my patience Hades. I still have Eris and Ares' sons to deal with. Now as for you…"

Hades cuts him off "Let me guess back to the Underworld to continue to serve my eternal punishment"

"Indeed and you can take Ares' followers with you. A few centuries in the pit might remind them of where their true loyalty should lie. Unless you wish to challenge me again"

Hades muses on that for a second before deciding "Very well I will return but expect me to continue to seek another way out brother. I will not rest until I am permanently free of that pit"

Zeus actually smiles "I would be disappointed if you did anything else. Come we must put an end to this"

Zeus, Hades and Hera vanish as do Ares' followers shortly afterwards.

* * *

"I want Kal!" Diana demands of Donna and Epione.

As she says it he and Athena appear.

"Diana" Kal says as he quickly moves to her side.

"Kal. You're here. Are you ok?" Diana says with relief that he's here.

"I'm a wee bit tired. I was attacked by Ares sons but more importantly are you ok?"

"You tell me. Is the baby ok?" She asks.

Kal has recharged enough for his x-ray vision to work and he looks at the baby. "The baby is facing the right way and the heartbeat is strong. I would say our baby is ready to join the world"

"Yes but not for a while yet" Epione says. "You have only dilated a few centimetres"

"In that case I will leave. There is a lot to do on Olympus" Athena says.

"What happened to Ares?" Donna asks

"He has been punished. I can't guarantee that you will never see him again but it will not be for a good long time" Athena informs them all.

"Good" Donna says with little sympathy.

"My sentiments exactly" Athena says in agreement. "I will go. Take care of yourselves and your child" she says as she vanishes from sight.

"Well that was fun" Donna says with a sigh of relief

"I really hope that was sarcasm" Kal says to her after the day he has had.

"Ignore her Kal" Diana tells him and she then grimaces as a contraction hits her.

* * *

A few hours later and much squeezing of Kal's hand which would have been broken if he was a normal man the moment finally arrives.

"Ok I can see the head" Epione tells Diana. "One more push"

Diana does so and screams at her husband "Kal! We are never doing this again, do you hear me!?"

"Superhearing honey. I can hear you from orbit"

"Shut up!"

"And here we are" Epione says as she delivers the baby. "It's a beautiful baby girl" she tells them as she gently coaxes the baby which promptly begins to cry.

"It's a girl?" Diana asks tearfully.

"Yes it is" Epione says as she hands her over to Diana "A beautiful girl at that"

Diana holds her daughter for the first time "Oh Kal! Look at her. We made her"

Donna looks over at the girl "She has our hair" she remarks at the few tufts of black hair on the baby's head

"She has my eyes" Kal says back.

"She has Diana's mouth" Donna points out.

"Ah but she has my dimples" Kal tells her

"Alright stop" Diana tells them. "I am tired and you two are not going to list my daughters features like it's a competition. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Sorry" Donna says.

Kal kisses Diana on the temple "Sorry"

"Good"

"So name?" Donna asks

Kal groans slightly "We hadn't agreed on one yet"

"Actually I've had one in mind for a while if our child was a girl" Diana says

"You have?" Kal asks with some surprise. Diana hadn't seemed to have one before. In fact she had seemed to be avoiding the whole issue. Well if he wanted dull and predictably he wouldn't have married her in the first place.

Diana nods "In honour of a women who I think helped bring us together. I want to call her Lois if that's alright with you Kal"

Kal breaks out into a wide smile "I think that's lovely. Do you want a middle name for her?"

"No I think Lois Kent is just fine" Diana says.

"Does she have a Kryptonian name?" Donna asks.

Kal thinks about it for a moment. They could keep the name Lois, not a traditional Kryptonian name but it would do. All he has to do is add the family name. "It would be Lois Kal-El. On Krypton daughters always take their father's name at the end" Kal tells her.

"Typical. Let me guess a man came up with that" Donna says

Kal shrugs "I don't know truthfully. It was an old tradition on Krypton"

"It doesn't matter" Diana says trying to avoid a debate she was far too tired to endure at this precise moment.

By now Phillipus has heard of the news of Diana being in labour and has made her way over as soon as was practically possible considering everything that had happened. She knocks on the door and Epione opens it.

"I heard you were giving birth" Phillipus says as she enters.

"She has given birth. Say hello to our new princess" Donna informs her.

A smile forms on Phillipus' face "Princess? It is a girl"

"Yes I have a daughter" Diana tells her.

Phillipus walks over and examines Lois "Oh congratulations your majesty, she is beautiful."

"Yes. I suppose a girl will make the Senate happy, well happier. A new heir to the throne"

"Yes I suppose so"

"What happened with Ares' followers? He told me they were attacking the island." Diana asks Phillipus.

"They were but we were holding our own and then they just vanished suddenly. It was truly a miracle of the gods" Phillipus informs them.

"The only miracle I care for at the moment is the one in my arms" Diana replies.

Phillipus smiles "As you should. Do not worry. Althea is most qualified. You chose well in appointing her to handle your duties"

"She is a good and loyal friend who has served me well for these last 60 years" Diana replies.

"Yes and you also chose well in an ambassador who at this moment should not be here" Phillipus points out.

Donna suddenly realises that she shouldn't really be here. "Oh. Yes. Right. I had a meeting, another meeting. Oh great Hera. How do I explain why I left?"

"Tell the truth" Diana says

"All of it?" Donna asks.

"Well no leave Lois out of it for now. We'll have to carefully consider how we reveal her to the world but Ares attacking us you can tell them about" Diana tells her sister.

"You named her Lois?" Phillipus asks

"Yes we did and one day she'll need a good trainer. Up to the task?" Diana asks Phillipus.

"It would be an honour as it was training you your Majesty. Well I think we should let you rest. Come Donna. We have to get you back to your duties"

"Oh joy" Donna says sarcastically as she kisses Diana's cheek and leaves with Phillipus.

Diana's attention turns back to her daughter, their daughter. All mothers probably think this but to Diana she looks like the most beautiful baby in the world. Of course the most ironic part of this whole saga is that if it wasn't for Ares Diana would never have had to seek help and had never met Kal again and now she's never been happier. She's married and has a daughter. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Kal staring at their daughter with the same wonder she has. "Isn't she wonderful Kal?" she asks him.

"Yes she is. I can't tell you how happy I am today Diana. I love you"

"And I love you too Kal"

They kiss once more as Kal contemplates how he got here. From misery and grief Diana appeared like an angel restoring joy to his life. Now he no longer worries about his longevity because he knows he will spend it with Diana and their daughter. Their precious, wonderful daughter. Back in the cemetery at Bruce's funeral he had thought about how there was only one left, him. Diana showed up and then they were two and he wasn't alone anymore and now, with a new baby daughter, now they were three.

* * *

Author's Note: So I went for Lois as their daughter's name. My reason is that despite her being dead Lois actually has a big-ish part in this story helping Kal and Diana get together so it made sense to me to call her Lois. Anyway we are near the end of my story. I'm going to add an epilogue and then I'm done. Please feel free to review.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**17 years later.**

"Very good princess" Phillipus tells her opponent as they spar. Her opponent being a 17 year old girl.

"You know she is very good" Kal says as he watches on from the side. "Must get it from her mother"

Diana smiles at him as she too watches her daughter "Flatterer"

"You know me. Has she grown again?" Kal asks. He had been away in deep space for a month and had just gotten back.

"Another half inch. She's nearly as tall as you now. She's worried she's going to be lanky" Diana informs him.

Kal laughs "She'll be fine. I was lanky, as you put it, when I was a teenager and I turned out ok"

"Yes you did" she says in reply. Diana kisses her husband. Her husband of approaching 18 years now. He still looked remarkably good. He was a little greyer but not that much so and a few lines had appeared at the corner of his eyes but still to anyone who looked at him he looked in his early 40s at most and not the 110 plus he actually was. Of course she too was now aging. She had given up her immortality. She didn't want to live forever, not without Kal anyway. He had been remarkably supportive of her decision. Their lives were now linked literally. They were growing old at the same rate, a gift, Aphrodite called it and Diana supposed it was. She hadn't been sure the gods would agree to it when she asked them to lift her immortality but they did and she doesn't regret her decision in the least. Diana turns her attention back to watching her daughter.

Lois had always enjoyed sparring with Phillipus. Even though she could easily defeat her with her heat vision or her superspeed she understood her parents' wish for her to possess control and focus. She especially needed control over, what she thought, was her rather lanky body. She wished she would fill out a bit more like her mother. Control was especially important for her because she had gifts beyond either of her parents. It had started the night of her 16th birthday when someone had insulted her father. No-one insults her father. She was so mad and then suddenly the Amazon who mocked her father was blasted away with a pulse of energy. Anyone who had seen her that night and frankly you couldn't miss her because apparently her whole body glowed was truly stunned. In fact only her father could actually get near her due to the heat she was giving off. That only lasted until her temper eased and since then she hasn't been able to reproduce it by will. Her father tells her that she should be patient and one day she will discover what triggers that gift and then she will be able to control it like all her other gifts.

Lois' attention is caught by a whoosh. She knows that whoosh anywhere.

"Jon!" Diana yells at her 14 year old son who appears next to her looking rather sheepish. A 14 year old spitting image of his father stands there looking sheepish awaiting his mother's wrath.

"Jon what have we said about running around the island?" Diana reminds her son.

Jon looks down at the ground knowing full well what his mother has said to him before about doing that. "Sorry mom". Jon being the only one who uses the word mom. Diana couldn't work out why or where he got it from except that he is too much like his father.

Kal looks down at his son. He looked so much like Kal did when he was that age. He hadn't expected another child. Jon like Lois was a little unexpected but in a good way except for Diana's mood swings which he had to endure again. It was getting on to 18 years he had been married now and he had decided he liked marriage just as much the second time round as he had when he was married to Lois. Of course his super powered children were going to be the death of him one day and speaking of said children. "Jonathan. Why were you running this time?"

"Well you see I thought if I could just run fast enough I could get airborne like you and Lois"

Kal laughs at him. He can't help it. "Son. You'll fly when you're ready to fly. I couldn't till I was 16. You must have patience. Now I assume that you have done your homework if you're running about"

Jon shuffled uncomfortably at that question. Diana folded her arms across her chest "Jonathan Kent. Have you done your homework?"

"No mom. I'm sorry. I'll go do it right now I promise"

Diana shakes her head "Go then and no more superspeed" she tells him.

Jon looks up at his father with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Jon I'm with your mother. We'll see about you superspeeding later after your homework is done"

"Yes dad" Jon concedes in defeat.

As Jon walks past Lois she sticks her tongue out at him after overhearing the whole conversation. Unfortunately for Lois that momentary lapse in concentration allows Phillipus to knock her flat on her back.

Jon laughs at her "You should pay more attention sis"

Lois' eyes glow momentarily.

"Lois. Don't be mad at your brother for your lapse" Diana tells her.

Lois picks herself up "Yes mother. You are right. I am sorry"

"Princess in battle. One must pay attention to her opponent and not become focused on any distractions" Phillipus tells her.

"Yes I know. I understand"

"Good. Now we'll do it again until you get it perfect"

"Yes I am ready" Lois tells Phillipus as they start again with their sparring match.

"She wants to leave and be a hero like you" Diana tells Kal.

Kal places an arm around Diana "I know. Guess we can't keep it secret anymore"

"No. I'm amazed we kept it secret this long. I can still remember my concerns that we would have to tell everyone before they found out anyway"

"So can I but we did a good job considering she has the power to whip both our butts" Kal points out to his wife.

"She doesn't know that yet" Diana reminds him. It had been obvious for years now that Lois surpassed the two of them not to mention this energy she could project from her body although that was still a work in progress.

"She will soon. I can barely keep up with her now and she's not fully grown yet"

"Jon is different. He's more like you even though I can't explain why"

"He's still young. After all we didn't know what Lois could do till she was 16. In fact I'm not sure we've even seen the limits of what Lois can do. No wonder the gods were afraid of her birth"

Diana frowns "They still won't harm her. I won't allow it. Besides she worships them like I do. She wouldn't harm them, well not all of them. If she ever wants to hurt Hades or Ares or Eris I wouldn't object"

"Neither would I actually. She truly is a miracle just like you said she would be."

"Yes she is. I gave her life and carried her within me. I've never forgotten what that felt like"

"Neither have I especially the mood swings"

Diana elbows him in the stomach.

"Hey what was that for? Twice I'll remind you I had to endure those mood swings of yours"

"Well you should have been more careful the second time around in remembering protection."

"Oh now wait a minute your Majesty. I wasn't the one who decided to spend our anniversary alone at the Fortress and I certainly wasn't the one who took your bracelets off. I still to this day don't know what you were thinking"

Diana gets a very smug look on her face "I was thinking about spending some time with my husband without any barriers of any kind between us"

"Yeah but you play rough without those bracelets. What is it with you and biting me?"

"You taste good and besides if it was anyone else I would be fighting them to the death. It's just my love for you is stronger"

"I wasn't that far from death after that if I recall correctly."

"You're exaggerating. You were just a little worn out"

"We nearly wrecked the Fortress" Kal points out to her.

"It wasn't as bad as the farm when we had our 10th anniversary and that time was your idea if you'll recall"

"I do but at least we did remember protection that time. I can barely keep up with two kids. I don't know how Terry and Dana cope with 4"

"Well to be fair they weren't planning on twins and besides it is 6 kids when we get them to baby-sit for us"

"You have a point and of course it helped that Terry got Matt to become Batman so he could stay home and help raise them"

"True. Is Bruce planning to take on the mantle?" Diana asks in reference to Dana and Terry's oldest son.

"He did last month just before I left. I would have told you sooner if I could have but there wasn't time."

Diana nods in understanding "I'm glad you're alright though. I couldn't believe it when I heard you ran into Darkseid out there"

"Neither could I" Kal admits. He had simply been helping out another distant civilisation as he had done a hundred times before when there he was just as Kal remembered. Darkseid. On the plus side for Kal he was more powerful than the last time they met and kryptonite does nothing more now than give him a headache. He won the battle they had but Darkseid escaped again which means there will be another day, another battle to fight against Darkseid. Oh well it doesn't matter as long as he has his family.

* * *

At dinner that evening Kal can see Lois wants to say something but isn't sure where to start.

"What's bothering you Lo?" Kal asks her.

Oh Hera had she been that obvious? "Father I'm 17 now and I have spent as much time in Man's World as I have lived on the island and I,…" she takes a breath "I want to join the Justice League"

Diana smiles at her daughter. She had been telling her this secretly for months now and Diana had told her she would have to speak to her father about it.

"Do you indeed. Well Lois I thought this day might come. In fact your mother and I have talked about it often over the years and we decided if you want to join neither of us will stop you but be sure it is what you want. Living the life of a hero is difficult especially the secret identity part but you know that already when you spend time with me in the outside world."

The last 17 years had not been entirely easy. Diana was still Queen and she couldn't leave the island at least not permanently. She did take time off and they all lived like a family in Smallville for short periods. Even after all this time the house in Smallville was still remote enough that no-one really noticed their comings and goings or the fact Diana and the children were not there all the time and the times it was noticed, well Kal had been making up stories for 90 years about his disappearances so he had gotten really good at it. Of course he wrote novels as a living on top of that. He even had a couple published to some critical praise.

"I know father but this is what I want to do. I want to help people like you do. Isn't that what our powers are for?"

Kal and Diana both smile, glad they had instilled that point into their daughter and hopefully their son as well. "Yes it is" Kal answers her.

"But you will still have to be careful. Your powers are still growing and developing" Diana warns her.

"I know mother but maybe using them will help me better understand the powers I have that you and father don't possess even though there is only one of them so far and I still don't know how I did that with the glowing and the heat and the energy pulse and am I rambling?"

Jonathan laughs "Yes you are. Only Zeus knows who you picked up that trait from" he says as he lobs some food at her which hits her square in the face.

"Oh you are in for it now Jon" Lois says back to him as she hits him back with food.

"Oh stop it you two" Diana reprimands them. "Tell them Kal"

Diana turns her head to look at Kal just in time to see him throw some food at her with a smirk across his face.

Diana wipes the food off "Kal-El! You will pay for that!"

"Promises, promises. I hear a lot of talking Diana but little action" Kal says back, his smirk never fading.

Diana scoops some food up.

"Oh come on Diana. You know you can't hit me if I see it coming" Kal points out due to his superspeed.

"But you won't see this coming" Diana assures him.

"Heads up dad" Jon shouts but it is too late as Lois hits him with an apple.

With that distraction Diana throws her food which hits him as well. "We're being ganged up on here son" Kal says to Jon.

"I know dad. What will we do?"

Kal gets a very enigmatic look on his face as he disappears into a blur and Diana loses sight of him.

"Kal!" Diana shouts. "Lois?" Diana asks of her daughter.

Lois shrugs. Even she has lost sight of him and she'll have to ask him how he did that because he shouldn't have been able to lose her. Then suddenly food is flying for her and Diana and smack. Once they have cleaned it off they find Kal standing exactly where he was before like he had never moved.

Diana shakes her head "You're acting like a child" she says to Kal.

"Well you do help keep me young" Kal says back to her.

Diana strolls up to him and arches an eyebrow. "Do I?" she asks in a seductive tone of voice.

Lois and Jon roll their eyes. They've seen this dance before. "We'll just go and clean up" Lois says.

"Yeah and by the way eww" Jon says to his parents as he and Lois leave.

"I don't know where he picks up that slang. It's at least 50 years out of date" Diana comments.

"Me neither but then again I still haven't figured out where he picked up mom from"

"That one has me at a loss as well but truthfully I like it" Diana says.

Kal moves to her and pulls her into a hug. "Motherhood is softening you" he tells her.

"Shouldn't that be has softened me?"

"Nah. It's still a work in progress" Kal says as he leans down slightly to capture Diana's lips in his own.

"I love you Kal" Diana says in between kisses.

"I love you too" Kal says as they kiss again.

Just then Lois barges back in "Sorry to interrupt but can I get a cape on my outfit?"

* * *

Kal scanned through the wall of the tower at the mass ranks of the media. Over 80 years since he started being Superman and the media still can't enough of heroes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kal?" Barda asks. Barda was still remarkably untouched by time but that was true of all natives of Apokolips.

"This is how we always introduce new members Barda. We don't hide from the media."

"You know what they'll ask as soon as they see her"

"I know. Send her out at the right moment" Kal tells Barda as he steps outside.

Lois stands there nervously awaiting her moment.

"Relax Lois" her aunt Donna tells her. Donna was still ambassador and over the years she had grown to quite like the role and her role of being an aunt and a godparent to now two children. And today she was here as moral support for Lois.

Kal stands in front of the hoard "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome. Today is another day when we induct a new member to the League but this member is very special to me at least. She will take on the mantle vacated by my cousin as Supergirl" That started a few murmurings among the press.

"May I introduce to you my daughter"

Lois walks out into the glare wearing a mid-thigh length blue dress with a red cape that she had insisted upon and the shield that her father wore. The shield was different in one respect. Along its top edge were two golden Ws in respect of her mother. She also wore the bracelets that all amazons wore as a remembrance of their once bondage. Lois stands next to her father as he once more addresses the crowd. "Any questions?" he asks.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep we're done, finished, finito. I hope this epilogue is ok. I always hate having to end my stories but come to an end they must. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thanks to all those that wrote reviews. I appreciate it. I have to go now and rest up and hopefully some new ideas will come to me. Till then, bye.


End file.
